Maybe it was always you
by origliasso
Summary: Naomi's in university and Emily's in her first year of college, They meet and Emily lies about her age. What will the future bring for them? completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my head and just thought i'd give it a shot, I'm going to be working on this and for the sake of politics. The next chapter of for the sake of politics should be up soon :)**

**Basically this is going to be from Naomi and Emily's POV in separate chapters.**

**read, enjoy and review :) **

University life is nothing really like you'd imagine, when I started I thought it would be more work than actual fun, which I don't mind, but really it's just one giant piss up which I don't mind even more. Of course starting I was worried about not knowing anyone and being a complete sarcastic bitch that I was going to be a loser loner than people look at funny but nope making friends at Uni is also something that comes easy.

There were more perks about university too, even though I was only going to university of Bristol and I lived with my mum in Bristol I still took this as a opportunity to get my ass out of her house straight away and move into a flat, but obviously being a student, flats don't come cheap and that meant finding someone to move into one with, I just didn't want some sloppy housemate with nothing going on in their brain at all.

That's when I met Kelly, after many, many, many days of searching for somewhere to live turns out she was looking for someone to help her with half the rent, I got to look around the place and it was nice, close to university too so I wouldn't have to rush. After checking she wasn't a psychotic murderer or that she didn't have any weird sleeping habits I moved in and been here ever since.

First we had our disagreements since I study politics and she does drama, two things that don't really mix but after 2 years of living together and getting over things together we eventually started becoming great friends, then that lead to becoming best friends, which is weird because when I was younger I used to laugh at the girls who had best friends, now I really don't think I could last a day without her.

'Can you hurry up, some of us have real lectures to attend' I shout whilst banging my fists against the bathroom door, being one of the drama girls she always has to look perfect, which is so fucking annoying when you're already 20 minutes late to your lecture and she's using all the fucking hot water.

'Sorry' she hums while walking out the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth her eyes dancing with amusement.

'Why are you so happy? We're both late and you're just prancing around!' okay mornings where never really my thing, especially mornings when I'm late and rushing around, she seems so happy, bet I know why.

She pulls the toothbrush out of her mouth and spits it into the sink before throwing me a shit eating grin and fixing her hair in the mirror 'Kevin said he loved me' she says dreamily with her eyes smiling at the memory.

Oh her boyfriend, been together since the start of University, I'm happy for them I really am and I know she's been waiting for him to say it for ages, Jesus she told me she loved him after the first date so this is a long time coming.

'Finally! I'm happy for you Kel' I send her a genuine smile and she looks back at me still smiling before walking over to me

'How about Ian, is it love?' she smirks at me; I know she's teasing because fuck is it love!

Ian's my boyfriend, well I think, I don't love him or anything just started off as an innocent bit of fun and then we started to see each other more frequently, he's a bit clingy to be honest. Never really had the courage to tell him I don't want a relationship but to be honest it makes me feel less lonely since around uni everybody seems loved up. I met him in politics actually; he's got brains and the looks so I can't really see the problem with being with him right now.

'Fuck off' I scoff and she walks away laughing

'God he's nice Naomi, give him a chance'

'What do you mean a chance? I have, we're dating aren't we!'

'Yeah whenever it suits you, and then you won't take his calls for days' she reasons with me and I suppose I agree with her, but I don't want anything serious, serious things turn boring and then it'll be like a routine oh and to mention I don't really think I could ever fall in love with him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she looks at me sympathetic and takes my hand 'Naomi I'm not having a go, I just want you to have someone nice that you're actually interested in'

I act like I don't care on the outside, but really I want someone nice I'm interested in too, someone more like me, wants the things I want and isn't just with me because I'm blonde and happen to have tits.

I smile at her and squeeze her hand back 'well you better get ready then, you know for your important lecture that is actually real' I laugh before throwing her a scowl.

Got to love your best friend really

***

I could walk in half an hour late, or I could get a coffee and then walk in an hour late, well you know what they say right? Better late than never and all, sure I'm not missing anything important anyway.

I can't be too late so staying on the university grounds to get my coffee seems the be the only option right now, there coffee seriously tastes of shit and I wish I could just pop into town and go to the nearest star bucks but then I'd miss the full morning and I'm sure missing that much time is against the rules.

I'm in my second year now, so I'm kind of getting used to the new faces around here, all fresh and buzzing hoping to start a new life but if they knew the truth I bet they'd all go running home to mummy and daddy not wanting to come back to this place, makes me laugh.

Sitting drinking my coffee and going over my notes a group of rather young looking people walk past, they don't look considerably younger than me but definitely not the same age, I notice the adult they're with too but I can't quite seem to put him into place, hair parted to one side, trying to look smart in a suit but he really just looks out of place being around here.

I sit staring at him for a while before it checks in my head, oh god Doug!

Doug's the guy that used to help us out in my old college, Round view. Left that place 2 years ago and I still can't get over how shit and miserable I spent the two years there, full of dickheads and complete twats that really couldn't get into university at all so it doesn't really bother me.

Now I understand what the group of people are doing, must be a open day here where he takes college students to show them what student life would be like, good luck Doug, they all look like a group of losers from the way most of the guys are totally perving on the Uni girls. No chance boys, no chance at all.

Before Doug even has time to come over and completely draw his attention to me, no doubt he remembers me since I think I was the only one at college who actually got decent A levels that year, I slip out the canteen with my takeaway coffee and head for politics. No way have I wanted to relive all the years of Doug then be forced into giving his group of fuckers a speech about how they should listen to him and try and get into university.

I mean I don't want to waste all my ti-

Smash.

'oh fuck fuck, I'm so fucking sorry' I hear a voice softly say towards me, but I'm too busy looking down at my coffee soaked shirt to actually realise what's going on. Oh fuck.

I'm about to look up to give this bitch a load of my mind, but before I have time to reach her face I catch the politics book that she has stuffed under her arm, okay so someone else like's politics doesn't mean I'm not going to fucking tell this bitch where to get off.

'What the-'I stop when my face reaches hers and she's shyly smiling at me whilst throwing a tissue into my hand, whoa I definitely haven't seen her before, I would have noticed that smile around somewhere surely, makes me feel less angry and more like I want to buy a lot of kittens from the homeless shelter. She must be a first year, as I said I haven't got used to seeing them around here yet.

I can't help but smile back at her.

'I'm such a twat, kind of in a rush' she smiles again whilst blushing, probably waiting for me to respond to what she's saying but I physically can't, she looks to fragile and I'm afraid if I open my mouth I'll say something completely twatish and she'll break.

'...are you alright' she starts to tap me on the shoulder and I'm thrown out of my trance

'Shit yeah, sorry' I laugh and she returns it and then I remember the giant coffee drenching my top

'I'm pay for it I swear, oh and the coffee' she points to the floor where the cup and rest of the coffee has fallen to.

'No, no its fine honestly, never liked the top much anyway, you've probably improved it' she starts to laugh and god its perfect, Jesus what the fucks going on here.

'oh and the coffee tastes like shit here, you probably already know' she probably does since first years usually use the canteen the most, she looks at me confused for a second but then starts to smile again.

'Shit, sorry I have to go but nice running into you' she winks before making her way past me

'You too' I reply and send a laugh her way; she just turns around and smiles before disappearing down the hall.

I stand in the same spot for a moment just staring into space, I'm hoping I see her again and I really don't even know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought to really understand and get this story you needed Emily's part too so here it is.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, i love reading them :)**

**Emily**

I shouldn't have really been surprised when I went into college and Doug made an announcement that we were going to visit one of the top universities in Bristol to help 'sort out our lives'. First of all calling it a top university is like saying Bristol is a top city in the UK and that's next to fucking impossible, second of all, I'm definitely not staying in this city to go to university I've had enough of it as it is.

If he was going to take us anywhere it could have been London, even fucking Manchester but anywhere but Bristol, the worst part is the fact that we're actually walking there and I'm going with a bunch of twats, well most of the group is going minus Katie of course because university so isn't her thing, she barely knows what college is.

'Whizzer, get a load of the fit Uni boys!' Pandora, haven't even stepped inside the place and she's already eye fucking most of the lads that walk past, not that they're taking any notice of her, more interested in the way Effy's ass is hanging out of her tiny dress top.

'Don't think Emily's interested much Panda' I'm not even looking at her but I can almost feel Effy fucking smirking behind me, I know she's teasing me obviously I've been open about being gay since the first day I started this fucking college.

Katie wasn't please though, kept telling me to maybe not mention it until we at least got settled into the place, I felt settled so I told people, she started going on about how it makes her look bad because like and I quote 'we are fucking twins yeah? I don't want to look like the gay one' truth is she couldn't even look like the gay one if she tried.

We're standing in the university halls completely lost whilst Doug looks at the site map as if it's the most difficult thing in the world. 'Right everyone, I'm glad you're all on board the uniship!' he says whilst poking his head up from the map and looking at the most confused group of teenagers around this fucking place.

'Right... everyone for English follow me this way' he starts to walk to probably what I'm guessing is the English part of the university but to be honest the only reason I'm actually here today is because I want to see what there politics lectures are like. I wasn't really interested in it but then I decided to take the lesson at college and I found that I actually have a natural flair for it surprisingly.

'Doug, when are we visiting the politics bit?' I interrupt his speech about why English is very important when finding the right career; he stops talking and looks at me as if I've just asked the weirdest question he's ever heard.

'No Emily, just English today I'm afraid' he turns around and carries on walking to where he was heading before with the group in toe.

'But I don't want to study English; can't I go and find some politics lecturers?' I think he's starting to get pissed off with me interrupting all the time, but Doug won't actually show it because he's kind of the nicest person around, even if he is so uncool

'Sorry Emily, stick with the group or everyone is going to have to go back' Everyone starts to perk up then with the words 'go home' coming into the sentence but they continue to follow Doug, Pandora still talking about the lads and Effy just nodding whilst looking like she doesn't want to be there.

I on the other hand don't move, I stay in the spot considering my options, I could have a really shit afternoon with people talking about why I should study English which means I'd get nothing out of today, or I could leave the group for a bit, find politics, get a bit of information then join the group again without Doug even noticing?

'Right everyone through the canteen we go!' hmm well he hadn't even noticed I haven't moved yet so he probably wouldn't notice me slipping away for a bit either.

***

Fucking hell this university is massive, round view compared to is like a fucking tent, I'd definitely get lost if I went here, not that I'm considering it as a option of course. I've been everywhere and I just cannot find the politics area of this fucking building, I can't help but wonder if Doug's realised I've went missing yet or not.

Finally after wondering around for ages I think I've found the class I need, I don't really feel like going in with a class full of people and making a complete tit out of myself.

'Hello, can I help you?' I turn around at the face to see a middle aged woman dressed in a casual dress suit and smiling kindly at me.

'Oh yeah, erm I'm actually from the college down the road' I point in a random direction not even knowing what way my college actually is, she keeps her warm smile 'and I just wanted to check out politics, you know some information?'

Her smile grows at this for some reason 'ah interested in today's world I see' I just nod and smile at her and she starts to walk towards a door 'follow me...'

'Emily' I smile and she returns it 'Miss Walker, head of politics'

I follow her into a small room, must be her office since there's pictures everywhere, probably mostly of her family.

'Here' she hands me a book, _politics in our world_

'Thanks...' I say slightly as if I appreciate it but more confused.

'This Emily, is a higher year politics book, we're not meant to give them out, but not many people are that interested in joining our lectures from college anymore, so stick with it' she smiles at me and I thank her and smile back whilst scanning the cover of the book with my eyes.

'Oh and you should pop back in some time for a proper tour of the block'

'Yeah thanks I will' and with that I shut her door behind me, I happily take a more time roaming the halls when my phone starts to vibrate

'_Ems we're r u? Dougy hasn't noticed but he's gna do a head count soon x'_

Shitshitshit I'll have to thank panda for the heads up later. I don't even know how to get back, it took me ages to find this place and I didn't exactly keep tabs on what ways I was walking on my journey.

***

Okay I'm officially more lost than anything now, I received her text like 15 minutes ago and I seriously hope she's distracted him so he forgot the head count.

I'm starting to walk back through the halls when I notice the canteen we walked past when we first came in, I'm so excited that I literally run around the corner obviously not watching where I'm going when I crash into somebody and all I see is brown liquid fly onto a perfectly white crisp shirt.

'oh fuck fuck, I'm so fucking sorry' I stuff my politics book under my arms and search my pockets for a tissue or just fucking something that will make a difference to that massive brown stain that doesn't seem to be going away.

After basically throwing the tissue in her hand, she hasn't looked up yet and all I can see is a beautiful pain of blonde hair, she then looks up slowly stalling a bit at my arms and then continues up to meet my gaze and fuck me she's gorgeous. I need to fucking do something so I just show her a shy smile, she's about to say something but stops abruptly and I can't really read her expression.

Oh god I've completely trashed her top and her coffee is currently all over my shoes but I really couldn't give a shit right now whilst looking at her, Jesus I need to say something.

'I'm pay for it I swear, oh and the coffee' I say whilst still smiling at her

'No, no its fine honestly, never liked the top much anyway, you've probably improved it' I laugh at this, funny and beautiful, Jesus

She carries on 'oh and the coffee tastes like shit here, you probably already know'

I would already know? I don't really know what she means by this, my face flashes confused but then I realise that this beautiful fucking girl is talking to me and I start to smile again.

Just as I'm about to ask her something, I didn't know what I just needed to fucking continue talking to her, I see Doug and the group walk past the hall behind the beautiful blonde followed by Pandora and Effy who seem to be looking round frantically whilst Freddie plays with the cuff his sleeves, shit I'll have to go and catch up with them.

'Shit, sorry I have to go but nice running into you' I hope I see a bit of disappointment in her eyes but I'm too focused on hoping I don't lose Doug and the group again, in a moment of despair I throw a wink at her and then walk past.

I hear a faint 'You too' and a giggle so I turn around and smile at her before carrying on to the end of the hall, before I turn the corner I turn around to look at her again and she's standing in the same spot staring into nowhere, Jesus I wish I knew her.

***

'13, 14, 15 and Emily 16' okay we're all here, time to go home now' I just ran behind the group in time to be counted, god if there's more girls like the one I just met before maybe I'll give this university ago.

'Don't think I didn't notice you weren't here Emilio man' cook whispers beside me whilst we're waiting for Doug so we can get the fuck out of here.

'I don't know what you're talking about cook' I throw a wink at him and he laughs,

'And what's this shit' he grabs the book from my hands and reads out the title, he then puts it down on the table and turns to me 'load of shit this mate, all you need is this' he points to his crotch and throws me a grin.

'Yeah whatever cook, if you would have came with me you would of realised that I don't need that' I show a smug smile and he looks at me confused asking me to carry on what I'm talking about with his expression.

'The girls' I say simply and his smile grows wider 'see this is why we're friends red' he says whilst ruffling my hair, fuck I hate when people do that.

'Alright everybody, you don't have to go back to college, so you can get yourselves home' announces Doug as he comes out the university office with his hands full of leaflets.

Most of the group just cheered and started to head for the door, I really couldn't be bothered going back to college, but going home and spending the day with Katie isn't exactly my most favourite thing to do either.

Walking down the street with Effy I feel like I've forgotten something, but I didn't go with anything so I don't know why I'm getting this sudden feeling...

Oh fuck the book, cook took it off me and put it on the table, Jesus.

'Effy I have to go back, I left something, see you tomorrow' she just nods and carries on walking and smoking got to love her calmness to everything.

***

I hope it's still here, that woman did say they don't usually give them out, maybe someone put it back because they thought it had been misplaced or something, fucking hell... I walk back to where we where sat and there it is still laying in the place cook put it.

I grab the book and spin around to leave when I'm stopped by the same blonde before, right in front of me, smiling, holding the exact same politics book as me.

'Good job you haven't got coffee this time' I joke and she laughs, god she's got a beautiful laugh, and fucking beautiful eyes.

'Yeah well, have to be careful; don't know who you'll bump into' she stops laughing but keeps her smile in place whilst looking down at me, did I mention she's taller than me? God I'm going to pass out she's so perfect.

'Yeah some right weirdo's around now' she giggles again and I feel like I could make this girl laugh forever. I'm going to go for it, ask her to coffee, she can only say yes or no.

'So since I ruined your last cup, want to go and get some coffee with me?' her smile doesn't drop but it looks like she has to think about it for a moment, god I shouldn't of asked, it was way too soon and she probably has a million other places she wants to be right now.

'As long as you can keep it off my shirt I think that'll be fine' she smiles and I blow out the breath of air I've been holding 'lead the way' I say gesturing to the door.

***

We decided to go to star bucks in town, which is good because we got to talk on the way, her names Naomi, that's not just what I learned of course, we talked about other things but I was just excited to actually learn her name

Naomi.

We get in there, order our drinks and then take a seat by the window, she noticed I had the same politics book as her and we started talking about it, fuck she knows so much I feel like I'm actually just a beginner.

'so how do you like the university, I didn't like it much when I was a first year too but it grows on you' she smiles and I smile back for a moment until I realise what she's just said to me, first year? I'm not even in the univer-

Shit.

She thinks I go to the university, she's looking expectant at me, fuck just tell her she must be mistaken and you're just in college. She'll probably get up and walk out and never want to look at you but oh god those fucking eyes.

'Actually... I don't go to the university of Bristol' she looks at me confused for a moment then looks down at my book '... but I'm thinking about transferring there'

Fuck why did I fucking do that? I've just blatantly lied to her, to her fucking face and I've known her for like 2 seconds. She thinks I'm 18. Jesus I'm not even 17 yet and she must be like what... I don't even know.

'Oh I see' she smiles 'well you should definitely join for politics, sure it still confuses 19 year olds like me but I think they're the best at it'

She's 19, fucking 19.

'Yeah that's what I want to do politics, looks really good' I smile and fuck I should really just shut the fuck up and tell her this is all a giant mistake and I'm so sorry but I... can't.

She's just beautiful, stunning actually and she wants to talk to me, fucking me and I really want to get to know her, but I'm fucking lying and it's just all fucking bad.

Her phone starts to go and she looks at me apologetically, I nod smiling her to answer it then she looks at the screen and her face looks panicked 'You alright Naomi?' god even her name just feels so fucking right.

'Yeah, yeah' she smiles 'just a wrong number I don't really recognise' she doesn't answer it.

Maybe I won't even see her again after this so it's no harm right?

Even though I really want to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and the rest of it, i really appreicate it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Naomi**

Emily, her names Emily, The girl who completely ruined my shirt earlier of course, not that I actually give a fuck about the shirt whilst I'm watching her talk to me about, well everything really. I didn't really think I'd even see her around again so that was it, I forgot completely about the encounter and just got on with my day like the average person does.

When I eventually got to my lecture, which I probably shouldn't have even went to anyway since I had to go home and change my shirt first, I got the additional speech about being late at the end and then I was sent on my merry way home. I always leave the college the front way since that's the direction me and Kelly's flat is in and no way am I taking the long route.

Before I have time to leave the exit I notice a red head frantically searching round the reception area, walking closer to the door of it I notice that it's the girl from before and I instantly smile. I wonder what she's looking for, kind of seems important to her.

She stops her search and then her eyes fix on the book, which is identical to the one in my hands on the desk and I see her smile and reach for it. Should I go over and just go home like originally planned, it wouldn't do any harm to say a quick hello, she seems friendly enough.

Before I have time to decide she turns around and immediately catches my eyes, her smile grows which I think I'm beginning to like.

'Good job you haven't got coffee this time' she says and I laugh because I do find it genially funny that I don't hate this girl for spilling it down me in possibly one of my worst morning yet, I can't fucking bring myself to even hate a bit of her and I don't know why.

We carry on with this banter, some might say flirting but fuck them because I'm a girl and well a straight and taken girl, even though Ian is a complete bore and as Kelly said only around when I need him.

'So since I ruined your last cup, want to go and get some coffee with me?'

I carry on smiling at her whilst thinking it over in my head, I like her she's nice, she could potentially be a new friend and fuck me I don't friends that easily. Nothing mores going on here, just two rational Uni students grabbing a cup of coffee, nothing to report back to the boyfriend about.

'As long as you can keep it off my shirt I think that'll be fine' I say continuing my smile but it just doesn't seem to be fading away.

***

This is where I am now, we've been in here for hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. I found out that she actually isn't at my university which confused me for a moment since she had the duplicate book as me, but then she explained that she might be transferring here. I didn't ask which university she went to now because I didn't want to pry and be one of those people can constantly ask questions.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I notice the caller I.D.

Ian. I give Emily a apologetic look but she just smiles and nods basically telling me to answer it, but I can't. I really don't want to talk to him while I'm here with her, I shouldn't feel so guilty about this, it's not like me and Ian are a proper couple, it's also not like we're on a date, definitely most definitely not a fucking date. I must have been looking at my phone for a while now because Emily asks if I'm alright, and oh god she said my name and my brain just explodes, so husky so fucking, snap out of it!

I make up an excuse just telling her I don't recognise I number and she just softly smiles at me, see she didn't even question me, just trusted it, If Ian was here I'd have a million to one questions about the phone call and why am I even comparing the two?

I think she's got the best hair I've ever seen, obviously I'm observing it because I'm a girl and girl's get jealous when someone has better hair right? And her eyes, fuck her eyes.

'Naomi' oh and the way she says my name Jesus, oh fuck she said my name.

I snap my eyes towards her and she's smirking at me clearly amused 'I said they're closing up now'

I take a look around and we're the last people in there, fucking hell did we really just sit here all day? Time flies when you're having fun I suppose.

'Jesus, it's late' I say and she laughs

'Yeah, maybe I should walk you home, because you know...' she looks so nervous right now, not even looking in my eyes, just twiddling her thumps '... it's really dark out'

She slowly lifts her head up with a curious stare to my eyes and I smile at her because that sentence might possibly be one of the sweetest things ever, and I don't do sweet. 'Yeah I'd like that' I don't care if her walking me home sounds datish because it's fucking not, she's just... I can't even describe it.

***

'This is me' I gesture up to the flat and smile at her, she looks so tiny, it's kind of cute.

She stuffs her hands in her jacket pocket and shifts her weight on her feet 'well I had a lovely time' she says looking into my eyes and Jesus I feel like I'm lost, she's still smiling, she's always smiling and it's completely amazing.

'Hopefully we bump into each other again soon' I say whilst keeping eye contact with her.

'yeah very soon' she mumbles and I catch it, don't think I was meant to hear that but I can't help but grin at it ever anyway, she blushes and starts to speak again

'Goodnight Naomi' she says whilst throwing me a small wave and begins to walk back down the road.

What if I don't see her again, this actually could be the last time, it's not like I've ever seen her around before right? Jesus, I think me and her could really be good friends you know, we share the same interests, we definitely laughed about the same things and here I am letting her walk away without even knowing if I'll ever see her again.

'Emily' I shout and she spins around on her feet, I hand motion her to comeback over to me, and when she gets close I can see the unsure smile she has.

'Have you got a pen?' she looks at me even more confused now, eyebrow scrunched together and plainly just staring at me 'err yeah I think so' she says before she stuffs her hands in her pocket and produces the black biro.

I smile at her and then gently grab her arm and list it up enough for me to lean on it, she seems slightly surprised but then I see her smirk, on her arm I write down my number. I mean we're friends now right? And I want to see her again so there's no point in losing contact with her.

'I want to do it again sometime' I smile at her and her eyes sparkle, 'so please call me okay?'

She leans over and kisses my cheek and oh fuck I feel like my whole cheek has just been set alight, what the hell is going on here with me? She smiles at me before whispering a quiet 'night'

Jesus.

***

I've never believed in the whole being straight and then starting to like someone of the same sex, I always used to think it was completely impossible, you can't go from liking men to liking women it's just not meant to be like that, you're either born liking the opposite sex or the same sex, not changing your mind on your journey through life.

I can't be, it's just she's nice and people can usually be seriously fucking arrogant, but still I've come across other nice people and I've never had a major crush on them before.

Crush, fuck. No it can't be.

I think I like her, and I've got a fucking boyfriend, this is fucking great.

Finally walking into the apartment, I take off my shoes and throw them by the door then wonder into the living room, Kelly's spread out on the couch watching her soaps no doubt, she's really fucking into them, I never really got it, why watch people act out there pathetic little lives?

'And where have you been' she looks up from the TV and stars at me whilst I throw myself into the comfy chair near the table.

'Just out, why can't I go out now?' I answer back a bit aggressively and she sits up with her knees tucked under her arms.

'of course you can, it's just I've had Ian down my fucking neck all day' I smile at this because it's so like him to want me to tell him where the fuck I am 24/7 he doesn't fucking own me, god we had sex a couple of times, fucking plain boring sex and now he thinks we're partners or something.

'Oh yeah, he called' I say truly nonchalant because I really couldn't give a shit if he tried to reach me or not.

'He called and you what, just left it ringing?' she seems a bit pissed off at me right now, I don't fucking see why, it's not like she's Ian, she doesn't have to deal with him constantly fucking being there.

'Yep' I simply say, eyes still focused on the TV, because I know what she gets like and I can't be bothered to explain to her why I didn't pick up my phone.

'God Naomi, he's a nice guy, maybe if you actually took time to notice then you-'

'I've met someone else' I blurt out and she suddenly stops talking and her lips starts to turn into an amusing smirk. 'Really?' she asks surprised, she probably thinks I'm lying.

'Well yeah, I think so, I mean we have stuff in common and I really like them but it's confusing' I purposely avoid using the word her, of course I don't think Kelly's homophobic or anything but for 2 years I've been all about the men then suddenly this girl comes along, now that's strange.

'How is it confusing?'

'oh just you know, don't know if they like me' I lied of course, I mean I don't know if Emily likes me, fucking hell she's probably straight. The confusing part is that she's a fucking girl.

She gives me a sympathetic smile and then begins to laugh 'of course he like's you, you're Naomi fucking Campbell' and with that I start to laugh too, she really always does make me feel better. Also it's kind of funny that she used the word 'he'

'so are you going to break up with Ian' now the conversation turns serious and she sits on the floor crossed legged in front of me, god I hate break up's they just cause unnecessary pain for no reason at all. Not to me obviously, we're not even a real couple.

'ah I don't know' I put my arms over my eyes and continue 'I like having someone who's interested in me, and even if this... other person doesn't work out, then at least I'll have Ian' I know it's mean but I don't want to end it for a stupid reason, I don't even like Emily like that, oh fuck it I might like her a bit but still.

'well you don't have to do anything till you decide really' she smiles at me 'but can you please be a little bit fucking nicer to the boy because he annoys the fuck out of me' we both start to laugh again and I promise to take his next call how eventful it may be.

***

Of course sticking with my promise to Kelly I tried to be nicer to Ian, so now he's around and we're watching some fucking DVD he picked out about war or some shit, being the person I am I definitely do not 100% believe in war and now I'm being forced to watch it and act like I'm enjoying it.

He's put his arm around me as well which just isn't comforting me at all, half way through the film and I'm falling asleep, seriously dozing off right in the middle of the couch when I'm waken by sloppy kisses to the neck.

I pull myself up and push his head away 'no, not tonight Ian' I say in a sleepy voice since I've just been rudely awaken, he makes a fed up noise and gets up off the couch 'I'm going to bed' he then storms into my bedroom and closes the door.

First of all it's not his fucking bedroom and who told him he could actually fucking stay the night? Secondly I'll definitely be sleeping on the couch tonight because no way am I going anywhere near him, the twat.

I'm in a major pissed off mood and now my phones vibrating loudly and I can't even fucking find it, turning up the full couch I find it stuffed behind the cushions and now I have to put all the couch back to-fucking-gether I swear this text better be worth it or the person isn't going to receive a nice reply.

I press the button on my phone to see who the text is from but it's just a number, opening the text I instantly smile.

'_So I was thinking we could get a proper drink? You know minus the caffeine and plus the alcohol? Emily x'_

Bad mood, what bad mood? My smile is literally breaking my fucking face right now

'Who's that?' oh fucking Ian, way to ruin the moment mate.

'oh just mum, she just got a phone so she's new to the whole texting business' I throw a fake laugh his way and he smiles at me 'listen Nai' Did he just actually call me nai?

'Sorry for the way I acted babe, are you coming to bed?' looking down at my phone and then back at Ian I make a snap decision.

'no I'm not tired yet, so just go back and I'll be in later' another fake smile, but it seems to work as he sleepily walks back into MY room.

And no, I definitely won't be joining him later.

'_Alcohol? Definite yes, place and time I'll be there x' _Nice and cool don't make it too obviously you're interested reply.

'_Ah well, I thought I'd give you the honour of deciding ;)' _so fucking considerate.

'_Maybe lunchtime, tomorrow if you're free, fishpond tavern, if you know where that is? X'_

'_Yeah I know the place, cya tomorrow, have a nice night :) x'_

Jesus, my face actually hurts from grinning right now, date? No I don't think so, well maybe just a little.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**My other story (for the sake of politics) will be updated tomorrow at the latest, i just find this one easier to write at the moment.**

**Also thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites on both stories, they make me pretty fucking happy.**

**anyway enjoy!**

I'm a twat, an actual fucking twat, I shouldn't have invited her to coffee and I shouldn't have got her number and I definitely shouldn't of text her and basically ask her out. I'm lying to her, we haven't even got to know each other properly yet and I'm just spitting out the lies as they come. Well in all fairness I suppose I haven't lied that much, I never technically told her I was 18, but I did say I was transferring there so a tiny lie yes, fuck off Emily a lies still a lie.

Maybe it won't matter, I turn 17 soon and she's 19 surely 2 years don't matter; maybe it won't even be a big thing to her? Of course it'll be a big thing, you're a liar and you're a stupid fucking child. Sometimes I hate that part of my brain.

Why am I even making such a big deal out of this anyway? She's probably straight and just thinks of me as a friends, but technically I'm still lying to her and friends just don't fucking lie. I should have avoided her, if it wasn't for Doug and his stupid fucking outings I'd never have to be in this situation.

My stomach knots, not knowing Naomi... I really don't like that feeling, I'm glad I met her I really am, but it's going to hurt like a bitch when she doesn't want to even speak to me anymore. Jesus I can't lie to her anymore, when I meet her for lunch later I have to tell her, I fucking have to.

'Whatcha thinking about?' so fucking typical Katie to break my thought bubble.

'What? Oh nothing' I look to the front of the class pretending to actually focus on the teacher because I know Katie won't leave this alone, without even looking I see her eyes scan my face.

'Yeah sure looks like nothing' she scoffs whilst scribbling on her vomit worthy aluminous pink folder.

'Leave it Katie' I spit at her slightly harsh but I'm really not in the fucking mood.

'Okay bitch' she retorts back 10 times harsher than me, well she can give as good as she gets.

It goes silent then which I'm really glad for, I need time to think before lunch, I'm going to have to skip the last lessons of college to meet Naomi, it's not like I can turn up and tell her I have to leave 10 minutes later because I can't be late for college now is it.

'I need to walk home with you today yeah?' broken out of thought again by the whisper of the one and only Katie.

'Sorry I can't, I won't be here'

'Why not?'

'I'm going somewhere' want to give her less detail as possible

'Where?'

'Just somewhere...'

'Who is she?' Jesus Christ, was it that obvious? Do I read 'going on a lunch date with a gorgeous fucking girl' not that it's a date...

'_Still up for that lunchtime drink? You know if you're not too busy spilling drinks on people - Naomi x'_

I must of read it at least read 90 times now with the biggest smile on my face ever, granted receiving a text like that in the middle of a lesson isn't always smart when you've got perves like cook asking if the girls got nice tits. Why does everyone think it's a girl that's made me smile today, could be a number of things like for example Katie's pissed off to sit with someone else, that makes me smile.

'_Hmm don't know, spilling more drinks on people sounds good, cya round 12? X'_

I quickly text back trying to hide my smile and my phone at the same time, no way was I going to let a teacher take this text conversation away from me.

***

I got out of college early, couldn't really think in that fucking jungle and I definitely needed to clear my head, around 11:30 I started to walk towards the fishpond tavern, I've been here before I think but I can't remember why/when probably too pissed for my own good at the time I think.

Telling her is going to be hard, I mean it's not every day you befriend a 16 year old who has a fucking lying issue, something tells me this lunch is going to be over with before it even fucking starts.

Cuffing my feet on the floor as I walk a long I feel like I'm doing the right thing, it's not fair, nothing fucking fair, as I turn the corner I see her and all thoughts of the truth come flying out of my head. She is so fucking beautiful, too beautiful for her own good, t shirt, blazer and long blonde locks blowing from the breeze that has just suddenly appears, she's standing outside the door smoking and oh god I never thought anyone could look so flawless smoking before.

Picking up the courage, and pulling my jaw from off the floor I start make my way over to her, she can't see me because she's currently facing the pub window whilst stubbing her ciggie out on the ledge.

'Defacing public property, classy Naomi'

Her hand stops stubbing but she doesn't turn around, I see her jaw line go into a smile though so that's got to count for something.

'well you know me, 100% class' she then turns around with a massive smile on her face and Jesus I'm going to collapse or something, she looks completely over my face, not just my eyes but everything as if she's taking them in for the first time.

'well' I say softly 'we'll see about that' I say in the flirty tone and throw her a wink that even surprises me, her breath hitches for a moment and then she starts to blush a very light pink, aw I've still got it.

'shall we' I smile and tug the pub door open allowing her to walk in first and she smiles, we're walking side by side when we get in but before we've even got time to settle in and find us a table I hear the familiar voice

'Fuck me Emilio man! Who's the fit bird?' oh Jesus, fuck me is right, no way this cannot be fucking happening, I stop walking and so does Naomi as she's probably guessed that he's addresses me with the 'Emilio' and her with the 'fit bird'

Turning around slowly I see a half cut Cook nursing an empty pint of beer, sitting alone on a stole in the bar waggling his tongue at me and Naomi.

'Do you know him?' she asks me and I stiffen, she then searches my eyes for an answer and I seriously can't lie to her anymore than I already have

'Yeah, very, very old acquaintances' I say and she giggles whilst turning her head to look at cook again in slight amusement and probably half disgust.

I know he's going to say something again, it's just so typical of Cook to harass any fucking nice looking girl that walks into the bar, before he has a chance to hit on my fucking nice blonde, I distract Naomi.

'Want to go find us a table and I'll get the drinks in, what's yours? You look like a beer girl' I nod at her and she smiles back at me in half surprise and shock 'spot on' and with that she walks to the back of the pub finding us a table, and I walk over to the bar.

'How's about we share babes' he winks, still waggling that fucking tongue.

'Fuck off' I smirk at him 'what are you doing here; you were at college 20 minutes ago?' I whisper to him, don't really want Naomi hearing me now do I?

'Why are you whispering?' he asks confused and then continues 'Uncle Keith's pub babe, can't get any better in Bristol and a piss up's a piss up.

Of course, now I remember why I've been here, Cooks fucking birthday, not that I can remember much of it mind, all I remember is that it was actually shit so we all just ended up drinking to drown the boredom and becoming extremely drunk.

'Oh yeah right, Keith's pub'

'Don't avoid the question babe' I look at him confused 'why we're you whispering?'

I don't answer, I just look down at the bar and close my eyes, he must pick up on this, 'has it got anything to do with that babe down there' he points at the wall, probably signalling the other end of the bar.

I just nod at him sadly whilst ordering two beers.

'What's to be sad about? I'd fucking do her till she screams for me to-'I hit him with a beer mat because there is no way I want to hear the rest of that fucking sentence

'I meet her at the university' his eyes light up and he starts to pound one of his palms on the table whilst downing a shot. 'Older fucking bird, how do you do it?' he's fucking ecstatic for me.

'She thinks I'm her age' I say quietly, I have to tell someone and I can really trust cook, although I'm secretly hoping her didn't hear me, wrong.

He bursts out laughs, successfully spraying me with the remaining of her beer; he continues this laugh for at least another 10 seconds before he starts to talk.

'Why would she think that' he continues to laugh and I throw him a dirty look, with a mixture of sadness of course.

'I don't know, maybe because I'm a fucking cunt and I panicked and I really fucking like her but she's going to fucking hate me oh god what should I do cook Jesus I need to tell her don't I?' all that comes out in one big sentence, with worry and anxiety in my throat, he stops laughing and his eyes suddenly fill with sympathy.

'You really like her don't you' he says without any hint of humour, just plain concern.

'Yes' I replay sadly and pay the bartender.

'Then go find your fucking girl then' he says whilst smiling at me and I return it 'cookie will keep your secrets if you keep cookies' with one last wink off him I turn around and head in the direction Naomi went.

'I thought you got lost' she looks up from the table amusement dancing in her eyes, I put the beer down in front of her and she picks it up and takes a swig then smiles at me.

'Yeah well, wankers at the bar you know' I do a dramatic face and she laughs

'Any particular wanker, _Emilio_' she smirks at me and we both start laughing

'Don't you fucking start' I say through laughter, Jesus she's amazing.

'I think I've seen him somewhere before' she thinks about it for a second and I freeze

Fuck the university, Cook came on that trip; she probably saw him eye fucking most of the girls there.

'No actually I probably haven't' she says whilst taking another sip of her pint

'Unless you visit brothels regularly you probably haven't seen him' this makes me laugh again, god I love making her laugh.

***

4 more beers, a lot of secretly wanting to grab Naomi and throw her over, and even more cook peaking his head around the corner and winking at me later and were in this stage where everything is just so fucking comfortable, I feel like I can say anything I want and she'll either talk with me about it or she'll laugh a long with me.

'Fuck I don't even know your last name' she says whilst finishing off her 5th one, she's slightly tipsy but nothing to go overboard about.

I smile and giggle at her 'its Fitch'

'Emily Fitch' she says under her breath probably not for me to hear but I catch it, repeating my name, I hope it's a good sign. She then goes silent.

'And you're not going to give me the pleasure of your second name' she blushes and goes even more quiet

'You wouldn't believe me' she says and starts to play with her glass, I wouldn't believe her? What is her last name Obama or something?

I continue to stare at her until I catch her eye and silently interrogate her.

'Fine, it's Campbell' well what's so unbelievable about that I think to myself.

'Naomi Campbell' she repeats again and looks at me waiting for a response of some sort

Naomi Campbell floats around my head... and fucking hell.

A smirk breaks out on my face and she rolls her eyes playfully at me and I burst out laughing. She joins in, see she could have all the opportunities to be pissed right now but she isn't.

'Sorry it's just, wow that's an amazing name' I say catching my breath back from the laugh

'Yeah whatever' she says with a giggle

'well at least you're more beautiful than she is' fuck I seriously just told her she was beautiful to her face, trying to hide the panic obvious in my features I pick my pint up quickly and start drinking it, she's still looking at me and smiling, beautiful smile.

She then leans her elbows on the table and puts her chin on top of her hands

'Tell me more about you' she says softly, her eyes not leaving mine.

I put my hand under my chin to resemble a thinking look and she starts to giggle.

'Well' I say because I'm not really good at stuff like this 'I have a twin'

Her grin grows and she raises an eyebrow 'are you identical?'

We get asked that question seriously millions of times every single fucking day and it starts to get rather annoying but coming from her mouth it feels like a totally new question that I've never heard before.

'Yeah' I reply rolling my eyes and she starts to rub her hands together in excitement.

'So there are two of you?' I laugh and nod and she starts to blush, I really don't know why she's blushing.

'How do I know this is you Emily?' she says sarcastically and I start to laugh

'because if this was Katie right now, I'd be wearing minimal clothing as possible and trying to chat up every guy that even looks at me, so it's definitely me'

'Wow, maybe I should be friends with her instead' I know she's joking, fuck I hope she's joking.

I look up at her face and she's still smiling down at me.

'Do you two get on?'

'Well yeah, we used to be really close, do everything together, and always be together you know? But then I told her I was-'

I stop mid sentence fuck, I don't think Naomi knows I'm gay yet and I certainly don't know whether I should be telling her.

'Told her what?' she says softly.

I should tell her, at least then I can see her reaction and then maybe I won't even have to tell her about the lies if she's already run away from me by then.

'... That I was gay.' I don't look up so I can't see her reaction, I can't brave to look up and now everything's gone silent and I've got a strange reason she's not okay with it.

'I mean I completely understand why we're less close now you know, some people are just not okay with it and I don't really care what they think' still looking at my hands I hear her reply.

'yeah people are fucked, you shouldn't care' I brave a look up surprised at what she's said and she's still smiling at me, only brighter than she ever has before, I really don't think she's minds.

***

I opted to walk Naomi home again and she didn't have any rejections to it, to my surprised she actually seemed happy that I was walking her home, I thought she'd think I was clingy and completely fucking weird.

'Well I had a really nice night again' she stops by her flat door and turns around to face me, I smile at her 'yeah me too'

We just stare at each other content with our surroundings for a moment before I notice that she's shivering and is probably rather fucking cold.

'Fuck you should go up before you catch something' we break out longing glazes and I smile at her, 'goodnight Nai' I turn around and slowly walk away

'Actually Emily' turning around and looking at her I see her smirking at me but still shivering.

Walking back over to her I stand in front of her waiting for her to continue 'I just forgot something' she puts her hand on my cheek and Jesus it feels like fucking heaven

Still looking at her confused she leans in slowly and her lips are suddenly on mine, first it starts off slow and I put my arms around her waist as she drapes her hands down to my neck, then she starts to pick up the speed, oh and add tongue which I kindly oblige, but there's still that fucking thought in the back of my head that she's going to hate me when all this comes out, but fuck it because the most beautiful girl in the world is currently kissing me and I want to enjoy it.

She pulls back and her eyes suddenly scanning over mine, I have to tell her, I have to fucking tell her Jesus.

'You're so beautiful' fuck wrong confession!

I grace my hand over her cheek and she snuggles into it, she hasn't responded yet but by the look on her face she isn't about to tell me she just felt like kissing me for no reason.

'So are you.' yes, just fucking yes I'm beaming, actually beaming right now that I want to just pick her up and kiss her again and again and never fucking stop.

Noticing we're still outside in the freezing weather just smiling at her I'm reminded of her shivering before.

'Go on now, go up, it's freezing and wouldn't want you to die on me' I laugh and she returns it, 'phone me or something yeah?'

'Of course I will' and with one last smile and glance she walks up the stairs to her flat and disappears.

I'm still watching the empty stairs she's walking up when my phone starts to vibrate, bet its fucking Katie, she's only disturbed my thinking 2 times today, and she might as well make it a 3rd

'_You should take me out on another date again sometime x'_

That's definitely not Katie.

And I might be feeling a little bit too fucking happy right now.

**Thanks for reading!**

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and taking time to review! they really make me happy :)**

**Chapter 5, Will Naomi find out?**

**Naomi**

Kelly's been trying to guess a lot who my 'secret love' is, she won't find out because Emily doesn't go to my university and there's no way I'm going to tell her I'm complete infatuated with a girl, I kissed her, she kissed back, she's gay and I'm, well I've got a boyfriend who I'm going to have to dump sometime soon.

We've been seeing each other on off for around a week now, cute texts, and late night phone calls, more lunches, alot more kisses but by seeing I don't mean dating, I mean she's not my girlfriend or anything, and I'm most certainly not hers... yet.

We're still getting to know each other really, and we haven't pushed each other hard for any personal details, usually I would have asked a lot right now to get to know her even more, but I felt like I was deceiving her in a weird little way, she didn't know I had a boyfriend

It's so weird, I literally only met her a week ago and I already like her more than Ian, It's all sex and clinginess with him, it's so different with her, well obviously on the sex front because I've never been with a girl before so I can't even think about that right now, she also didn't text me every fucking two seconds asking what I'm doing or who I was with, I've even had to start putting my phone on silent when I'm out with Emily because the amount of text's Ian sends she would start to get a little bit suspicious.

I realised that we hadn't really spoken to each other about the people in our lives, I mean I knew she had a twin sister who was, to put in better words a bit of a slut, but she didn't know about me living with my best friend, I didn't even mention Kelly, but I decided that when I finally ended it with Ian I'd tell her everything and about everyone in my life.

I was going out with Kelly tonight, something about clubbing and we had to buy new outfits, she's taking me shopping, not my favourite thing to do since that means I couldn't see Emily, she didn't ask me out or anything but it had kind of become our thing to go out together every night really.

'_Can't come out tonight, best friend dragging me out :( tomorrow though? X'_

Of course someday Kelly would have to meet Emily but until now it was all one big secret, obviously I hate lying to my best mate since she thinks I'm seeing some guy, I also hate lying to Emily and not telling her about Ian, surprisingly I don't mind lying to Ian, I know it's mean but he really doesn't make me feel guilty.

'_Its okay nai, Katie's dragging me out too :( definitely tomorrow though ;) have a good night x'_

Stopping my hand from picking through the hundreds of dresses on the rack, I read the text message and smiled; even in text she's adorable. I must have looked like a complete twat frozen in the middle of the store just smiling at my phone but I don't care, this is how she makes me feel.

'Lover boy is it?' I turn around to see Kelly smirking at me, looking fucking ridiculous in a sequined too fuck lime green puffy dress; I couldn't hold back the laugh and she stared at me annoyingly.

'Don't laugh, it's the 12th dress I've tried, I've got to find the fucking right one!' She started to ruffle the dress with her hands up and down and that only made me laugh more, taking short breaths to respond to her

'And that so isn't the right one' I said whilst raising an eyebrow and her annoyed face turned into a smirk again 'Maybe we should focus on you finding a fuckable dress, we might bump into him tonight' she said throwing a wink my way and I turn around in frustration.

'Doubt it' I mumble and I hear her shuffle her way over to me, still sporting the green mess.

I feel her hand on my shoulder and I turn around to face her, guilt in my eyes 'why won't you tell me who it is?' she asks calmly whilst scanning my eyes, I simply just shake my head slowly at her and she releases a deep breath.

'Naomi, I'm your best friend, you can trust me you know?

'I know I can' I say to her in the most honest voice I can, of course I fucking trust her, I trust her with my fucking life, it's just some things are difficult.

'but not with this obviously' she turns around and begins to walk back to the dressing room, I know she's pissed off at me, we usually tell each other everything.

'I just don't know how you'll take it' I shout at her quickly before she walks into the dressing room, she turns around with concern in her eyes and stands in front of me.

'I don't get why it would have anything to do with me?' she looks at me confused for a moment and I turn my eyes to the floor not being able to look at her and lie again.

Then her head snaps up and she looks at me, it looks like her eyes are welling up, fuck if she's actually guessed the real reason I didn't think her reaction would be this bad, she then takes 3 steps away from me, before I have time to ask her what's wrong she's sobbing out words.

'it's you and Kevin isn't it' before I have time to process the words she's completely in tears now, mascara running down her face and all, suddenly reality hits of what she's just said.

'Kelly, oh, god no, I'd never do that to you ever, I love you too much' she stops crying slowly and wipes under her eyes leaving the trail of mascara to smudge even more.

'then who is it?' she breaths out, well more of a sad whisper, and being the shit scared bitch I am I just shake my head again and she starts to laugh, but not the good type of laugh.

'you know what, whatever, fuck you then, obviously you don't trust me enough, I don't even know why we're best friends anymore' with that she picks up the bottom of her dress to walk faster, and once again begins her journey to the dressing room, fuck her little speech really hit my heart. Of course I trust her, and of course I love her.

'It's a girl' I yell, unnoticeably to me a bit too loud, not only does Kelly freeze in her spot, but the cashier drops the change she's giving her customer, who are also taking a front row seat in staring at me.

Forgetting the rest of the nosey twats, I focus my attention back to Kelly who's already on her way over to me, unreadable expression on her face.

'Why didn't you tell me' she says blankly and I feel myself well up, I don't even know why I'm about to cry, it just feels right to suit the moment

'because... because I didn't know how to tell you, how can I tell you what was going on when I don't even know what's going on myself yet? It's fucked up' I sob out, tears and all, but she still just stands there staring blankly at me, she's meant to be consoling me and telling me everything's going to be okay, I guess I really have lost her friendship.

I go to pick up my bag, I need to make a quick getaway but I'm suddenly stopped by the rib cracking hug Kelly has thrown me into, okay I guess friendship isn't lost, she rubs my back whispering calming things before she pulls back with the biggest grin on her face.

'Jesus Naomi, you could of told me, you fucking scared me for a while back there' she says whilst laughing, she sees the astonished look on my face and pulls me back into another giant hug still giggling down my ear.

When she pulls back for the second time she still has the caring smile on her face 'what you think I'm homophobic?' she says smirking at me, and I choke out a quiet giggle 'you do know I have a gay cousin right?' she says and I smack her arm

'I'm not gay!' I jokingly laugh at her and she smiles back at me.

'Okay then, bi' she says

'I'm not Bi!' I reply again and she laughs even harder

'I'm just confused' I say quietly and sit down, she follows my lead and takes my hand

'Naomi, you know this is perfectly normal right?'

I just nod my head at her sadly whilst wiping my eyes until red raw, she rests her head on my shoulder and I feel her smirk against it.

'So what's she like?'

There's so many ways I could answer that, but only one possible way to show her how Emily makes me feel.

'Remember when you told me you just wanted someone nice for me who I'm actually interested in?'

'Mmm' she says, whilst lifting her head and following what I'm saying

'It's her' I say simply and her smile grows 10 times wider again 'and I know it's only been a week and it's crazy but I really like her you know?'

'It's not crazy Nai, god I'm so happy for you' she hugs me again

'So what's her name?'

It's such a relief I can tell her things about Emily now, I can tell her about her smile, her amazing hair and god those eyes, those fucking eyes.

'Em-'

'Hey babe' that voice, there's only one man with that fucking voice, I turn my head away from Kelly to see Ian making his way towards me, really? So what I can't go shopping with my best friend now without him having a fucking tag on my ankle, how did he even find me? I turn my head towards Kelly and throw her an _'I can't believe you fucking called him'_ look.

'I didn't phone him Naomi' she whispers to me, whilst looking at me confused and plastering on a fake smile to greet Ian.

'hey' I simply reply and he goes to sit and put his arm around my shoulder but I quickly stand up and pretend to nose through the dress rack again, not wanting to look embarrassed he stays sat down and rest's his arm on the back of the chair.

'so I was just walking past and I saw you guys in here' he says casually looking up at me, yeah right just walking past, more like your tracking me from the chip you inserted in my brain when I fell asleep.

He then diverted his eyes from me to Kelly, smiling at her 'so just wondering what time to pick you girls up tonight' oh no no no, when was he ever on the cards, I throw Kelly the ugliest scowling face ever and she gets up off the seat rushing towards me, pretending to fix a dress she whispers in my ear 'sorry it was before... you know'

'Fine' i whisper back, maybe a bit too loudly, I then turn back to Ian, fake smile obviously

'we're going out at 9' I say, I suppose I can play pretend with him for just one fucking night but then tomorrow morning it's definitely a goodbye.

Clubs, I was never really a big fan to be honest, I mean if I wanted to be in a place where I get trampled on all the time and the people stink of piss I'd just go back to live with my mum. Ian's clinging to my arm like a fucking puppy, trying to scare off every guy that even takes a glance at me, which is definitely not fucking happening, I wish Emily was here, no actually I wish Emily was here with me, I wouldn't mind if she wanted to scare anyone off.

With Ian being completely by my side 24/7 since we left the clothes store this morning I haven't had time to fill Kelly in on anymore details about Emily, Jesus I didn't even get to tell her Emily's name with the unannounced Ian visit, I suppose we'd talk about it more later when we got home.

Shuffling through groups full of students isn't exactly what I call a great Saturday night but I suppose it'll have to do, Kelly holding my hand and dragging me past everyone, funny really because she got there before Ian had time to claim me as his really.

Standing by the bar we're drinking our drinks, me and Kel chatting and laughing about some people around us and Ian quietly sipping on a pint next to me, finally Kelly stops talking and seems focused on something at the other end of the club

'fuck I think I've just saw my cousins' she says with a smile and stands on the stool to get a better view 'ha, little shit's it is them, only just started college and there already getting in to places like this' she smirks seemingly proud of them 'I'm going to get them and bring them over, introduce you all' she squeals before disappearing through the crowd.

Fuck great, not only was it full with students tonight but I'm also going to be hanging round with fucking college students, there's nothing worse than them, okay well I might be slightly biased as my college years were torture and a complete load of shit

Sitting here with Ian is actually quite awkward, I don't know if he's not talking because he doesn't have anything to say or because he knows ill respond with something sarcastic or bitchy.

'I'm off the pisser' he says, oh fucking charming, he then kisses the side of my head and heads the toilet I rub my temple with disgust.

Looking around because Kelly is taking fucking ages with her college cousins, I notice that the weird guy from my date with Emily is at the other side of the club, girl pushed against wall, tongue violating her throat. I shiver because that is definitely something you don't want to see on a nice night out.

'Hey Naomi' Finally Kelly's back, plastering on my fake smile before I turn around and meet the cousins, because I want to look friendly right.

'Guy's this is my best friend Naomi' finally turning around with my smile I take in the two people in front of me and my heart comes to a complete stop, by the looks of it so does the suddenly wide eyed redhead standing in front of me, next to her clone sister.

'Naomi, this is Emily and Katie' that's all the confirmation I need right now.

'_Only just started college and there already getting in to places like this'_

What?

Mine and Emily's eyes haven't left each other, I heard Katie exchange a quick hi with me but I completely ignored her, before I had time to speak up and ask everyone if this was a complete fucking joke I feel an arm snake around my shoulder and kisses placed on my neck, that's when Emily's eyes leave my and snap to the culprits, usually I would hit Ian and tell him to fuck off but I can't move right now, I just can't move.

'Oh right, and this is her boyfriend Ian' Kelly finishes off and I see Emily's eyes knit in confusion, she's fucking confused? Talk about fucking confused.

'Anyway I'm going to get us all drinks!' she squeals again obviously not noticing the awkwardness between us all and runs back over to the bar and out of site.

I stand for a few more seconds, _'only just started college and there already getting in to places like this'_

No, it's not, she wouldn't, she couldn't! Then why does she look for fucking guilty right now?

With one last glance to Emily my stomach drops and I push Ian off me

'I'm going to be sick' I announce and start to walk rather fast towards the toilet but not before hearing the conversation going on behind me.

'Well she's nice' of course Katie dripping with sarcasm, don't even know her but yeah she's a fucking bitch.

'I better go after her' Ian says in a slightly apologetic way towards them but that's when I hear the last part and stop walking and start fucking running towards to bathroom.

'No, she's going in the ladies, I'll go' it was Emily.

Fuck being classy, fuck everything, oh my fucking god what's happening, this can't actually be real, she was at university, she's Emily, fucking Emily who's made me fall for her, fucking Emily who I kissed, Fucking Emily who's interested in me, fucking Emily who's a fucking liar.

Crying would be the right word for describing what I'm doing now, I'm torn sitting on the cold club toilet floor, vomiting into the bowl, stall door open because I didn't have the time or a fucking care in the world anymore to actually close it, after I stopped being sick, flushed the toilet, fished my bag for breath mints. I'm just sitting by the toilet thinking, staring into nowhere, wishing I was nowhere right now.

'Naomi, are you okay?' I feel a clammy hand touch my shoulder, I know those hands, I know those fucking hands.

'Don't fucking touch me' I get up pushing past her and straight to the sink, not looking in the mirror because I don't want to see her right now.

'Nai...'

'Don't fucking call me that' I snap, I then feel another hand on my lower back and I turn around grabbing and twisting her wrists, 'I swear Emily if you touch me again I'll fucking...'

She looks startled, upset and frankly like she's about to cry, and you know what? I'm fucking loving every single fucking second of it.

I push her wrists away and she falls a couple of steps away from me, cradling her wrist in her other hand, I turn away again, head down facing the sink.

Silence.

'You look beautiful tonight' she mumbles quietly and I suddenly crack, doesn't she fucking understand what she's done? Doesn't she understand?

Turning around, she looks like a scared little girl, that's because she fucking is one, I push her shoulder until her back slams into the wall, and I know it's hurt her because frankly that would hurt anyone but I don't give a fuck right now.

Walking straight up to her, hands either side of her head on the wall, she starts to turn away not being able to look at me.

'How old are you Emily?' I spit in a vicious tone and she doesn't answer me, just diverts her eyes to the floor not answering me, I ask again 'How fucking old are you?' I shout in her face and her eyes snap to mine

'17!' she shouts and I close my eyes '...soon'

my eyes snap back open and a tear is falling down her cheek, I step back away from her , rubbing my face with my hands in complete disbelieve.

'You're fucking 16' I say in disbelieve and she nods slowly,

'So what was the bet?' I spitefully laugh at her and she looks at me confused 'see how long it took for you to turn a older girl gay?' tears are now falling down my cheek and I'm letting her see them, I want her to see how much she's hurt me.

She looks surprised, she rips her back off the wall and starts to take slow steps towards me, I'm too caught up in my own feelings to notice her get closer

'no Naomi, it wasn't like that!' she shouts and I scoff at her 'what you and me have is real' she says and I have to stop myself from laughing, because seriously nothing is fucking real at 16, 'it's so fucking real' she says quietly and goes to touch me again bit I flinch away.

'Please don't Naomi, I was going to tell you, it fucking killed me, and I needed to tell you' she says, almost to herself and I just look at her with nothing but a blank expression.

'But you didn't' I shout at her, 'and if you did then last week certainly wouldn't of fucking happened' I say and she starts to breath heavy and shake her head in protest.

'You don't mean that' she says, tears in her eyes, shaky voice 'you don't' she says approaching me, one last time hands out.

'but I do' I say, tear banks truly open and streaming, glaring into her eyes, 'I never want to see you ever again Emily' she starts to cry now, and with that I leave the bathroom and head to the only place I know she won't try to look for me, my mum.

**Thanks for taking the time to read **

**review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know i always say this, but i am seriously greatful for all your reviews, good or bad.**

**Thanks for reading everybody. **

You know when you see a relative that you're really close to, having not seen them for a really long time so you're really happy and just super fucking ecstatic to be there with them? Well wrong, I pretty much would like to do nothing better than punch Kelly square in the face right now, but deep down I knew I was just blaming Kelly so I couldn't blame myself, which I do a lot.

I expected her to shout at me, ask me what the fuck I was thinking, what I didn't expect was for her to push me around and tell me I basically meant nothing to her, and if she could take it back she would. That fucking hurt to the highest degree of hurt and I wanted nothing more than to tell her I only lied because I was afraid of losing her.

I'm still on the floor now we're she left me, I don't want to move and I definitely don't want to go back out there to explain why Naomi left in a sudden rush and why I'm massaging a freshly bruised wrist. I hope she's alright, actually fuck that I bet she's fucking alright, her boyfriend probably took her home and now he's giving her a proper good seeing too.

Boyfriend, When did he suddenly crawl out of the woodwork? So what was it like, she'd come out with me each night, have an amazing time and after we kissed goodnight she'd go back to him, back in his fucking arms, back to his fucking bed. She lied too, she fucking lied but I'm the only one being punished for this fucked up situation. I suppose we weren't officially together, but we were kind of dating, how would she like it if I went home to a girlfriend every fucking night?

I was really pissed off at her too, what gave her the right to have a fucking boyfriend and not tell me, okay if we were just friends I wouldn't be as pissed off right now but we wasn't just friends, she knows it and I know it.

God I bet every time I walked her home to that fucking flat he was warming up the fucking bed for her.

It doesn't matter how many times I weigh up the pro's and con's of the situation, it always leads to one thing, that broken look in her eyes when Kelly introduced me to her. I don't think from that point on saying _and this is Emily, your 16 year old almost girlfriend _could of slapped Naomi in the face even more than that moment.

I think anything I'm destined for in life will always end in disaster, like Naomi being disgusted when I reached out to comfort her, or the way she broke down when she said she didn't want to see me anymore, always disaster.

'Emily, why are you sitting on that dirty floor' slightly tipsy, and always up for a laugh is how I remembered Kelly, and fuck she hasn't changed, okay so it's only been a couple of months but still.

'Your friend... Err Naomi?' pretending to not know her was killing me more as well, Kelly just nodded 'she wasn't feeling well, so I came to check on her'

'yeah she left pretty upset, I phoned her after she walked out, said she feels better and she'll phone me later' well that was a relief, at least she was alright, not that she picked up the phone once for me in the last 10 minutes but fucking fine whatever.

I just smile at her and she returns it, grabbing my cheeks between her thumbs 'and haven't you grown to be even cuter' she says in one of them annoying Nan voices and I burst out laughing, glad she made me feel better to be honest.

'Kelly, it's only been 4 months!' she smiled and released a breath, 'yeah sorry, just been busy at university you know? How is Auntie Jenna anyway?' she smirked.

'Oh you know, still on the one woman battle to prove I'm not gay, nothing new really' I send her a sad smile and she rubs my wrist, probably oblivious to how much that's fucking hurting right now

'well, if you ever want space you can always stay with me' yeah as if I'd ever want to live in a fucking college dorm 'I'm sure Naomi wouldn't mind' she finished casual, not obvious to how much she just made my brain completely jump.

'Why would Naomi mind anyway?' I ask her confused and she starts to get up, being drunk and getting up for her isn't an easy task, I can tell 'she's my flat mate as well silly!'

Oh god, every single time I'd been walking Naomi home Kelly had been sat literally 10 metres away probably flicking through the TV.

'Yeah' I say sadly 'I'd really like that'

If you thought my night couldn't get any worse, believe me it could. Turns out Ian, Naomi's seriously out of this world boring boyfriend didn't leave with her, so he's been spending the past half a hour staring at Katie's tits as me, Katie, Kelly, fucking Ian and cook all have a pint together. Ian doesn't seem to mind that Katie's 16, maybe I should mention that next time I bump into Naomi at a university meeting. He also keeps calling me the gay one, which is rather fucking offensive and stupidly rude of the prick, would love to inform him how much this gay one knows about his fucking girlfriend.

'So Em, you got a girlfriend then?' Katie and Kelly were having their own catch up session and cook was too fucked to even know where he was, so that left me and Ian scraping awkward conversation towards each other and he called me Em's, who gave him this authority.

'not at the moment' I smile politely at him, and he looks like he has something smug back to say and if he does I'm going to break his fucking nose, what does Naomi see in him? I mean a person isn't all about looks right, but he hasn't got the personality either, I'm doubting that he's even an actual real person.

'Whatever Emily, you've been completely preoccupied for weeks with somebody!' shouted Katie from across the table and then suddenly everyone started to perk up; well most too just throw winks at me

'Who's the lucky girl Em's?' Kelly winks at me, and I almost wanted to blurt out the truth, right there right then in front of her best mate and fucking boyfriend.

'There isn't a girl' I say blankly, fiddling with my beer mat, but fucking Katie just won't leave it alone will she.

'Oh so you've been proper lovesick for no reason then?' she smirks and I can't help but reply harshly

'Fucking hell Katie, shut the fuck up, I'm single okay? Satisfied?' Everyone goes silent, probably waiting for Katie to get up and rag my hair across the table, she does get up but she grabs her beer and storms to another table full of lads muttering under her breath about how I need to get laid.

Then Kelly's phone rang, breaking up the tension that had casted along the table.

'Hey Nai' Jesus, I need to fucking listen to this.

'How come?' she carried on talking, her face turning concerning and I really wanted to know what was happening, but it wasn't really my place to ask was it.

I felt like grabbing the phone and demanding her to tell me why she lied to me about her fucking boyfriend, yeah I lied, but so did you.

'Oh okay, well yeah... just phone me when you get there babe, make sure your alright and stuff, okay yeah bye nai' before I even get a chance to interrupt, super fucking Ian to the rescue.

'Tell Nai I love her babe' turns out I wasn't the only one looking at him with disgust, so was Kelly, I couldn't work out why really, I mean it was her boyfriend, bet they must tell each other they love them all the time, loves him so much she was cheating on him with me.

'Ian said he loves you' she said in a low voice, she then listened contently to the phone and by the look on her face she didn't want to tell him the reply, or maybe I didn't want to hear the reply I was most dreading.

'She said Thanks' I couldn't keep my laugh in and I spat my beer all over the table, Ian looked at me as if he hasn't just been majorly rejected over the phone and Kelly was also laughing and telling Naomi to say hi to Gina for some reason, Gina?

When Kelly put the phone down I had to ask straight away 'Gina?' I said to her and she looked confused for a couple of seconds before getting what I meant, she then put her beer down ready to respond to me 'Oh, Naomi's mum, she's going to stay there for a while, says she misses her mum and stuff, bit weird since she used to tell me she couldn't stand her'

Of course Naomi couldn't stand her, she was going to her mum's because of me, everything was my fucking fault and she was running away.

Walking out of the pub with Kelly linking my arm it was nice to reconnect with her again, she was actually the only family member that didn't have something bad to say about me being gay of course most of them of got over it now and accepted it but still she was always there.

'So don't tell Naomi, but Ian's a twat' I said carefully not wanting to alarm her, since her was her best mates boyfriend after all, the response I got was the most surprising I never would have expected.

'Actually, do tell her' I fucking want her to know how I feel for being her bit on the side.

She burst out laughing and I don't mean the odd giggle, I mean seriously bent over can't breathe laughing. I had to actually slap her back to check she was alright; she was drunk which is nothing out the ordinary but whatever she was being strange.

'You're right Emily... I know it and so does Naomi' then she gets a serious face on and pulls me closer to her 'I love her right Emily? I can tell her anything whenever I want, which is great and I think she's found someone great and fucking Ian won't fuck off' she said and she started to laugh again.

Found someone great? She wants Ian to fuck off.

'What do you mean Kelly?' trying to get through the drink exterior and finally find out the fucking truth.

'she was going to end it tonight, because, because she fucking hates him!' she was not stuttering and trying to remember what she was going to say, but fuck I needed to hear this and I needed to hear this now.

'Because I think she's found it you know?' Found what! What has she fucking found?

'You're not making sense' I giggle at her and she looks at me serious for a moment before carrying it on.

'No I am, Emily! She's found the person worse risking her heart for, i just know it, it's in her face everytime i see her you know?' and after that she went back to her drunken state of kicking cans down the street and I stood on watching her from a far, I've found that too, I've found it and now I've lost it.

She still wasn't answering my calls, and all my text messages going unread, I needed to see her and explain, I understand why she didn't tell me about Ian, I think. Well from what Kelly had told me she hated him and was about to end it, about to fucking end it to probably start a relationship with me, a relationship which would of been based on a lot of lies on my behalf.

Next time I rang it went straight through to her voice mail, this time I wasn't going to leave it without giving her a piece of my mind.

'_Naomi, I'm sorry okay, but you wasn't exactly 100% truthful to me, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? Anyway whatever I just need you to let me explain everything that's happened, please just fucking answer your phone'_

Simple straight to the point, hopefully she'll just give me one last fucking chance to talk before she gives up on us completely.

She didn't answer, 4 days without a call, text or even fucking inkling that she's still alive, she must be actually proper pissed at me but fuck it because I'm not giving up, I miss her so fucking much and I hope she misses me too. There's only been one positive thing that has come out of this fucked up situation and that is that now I see Kelly basically every day, like right now she's around ours having a cup of tea with my mum, they're calling it there family catch up session but I'm rather fucking bored and my brain is definitely to preoccupied.

Staring into nowhere sitting on the couch whilst Kelly and mum chat about old times and laugh about them too, I really fucking need to get out of here.

'I would have brought my friend Naomi to meet you all, but she's just got back from her mum's so she's got unpacking to do' my eyes snapping to the conversation between the two of them I'm finally interested in what they're saying.

'She's back?' I choke out and she turns her attention to me 'yeah got back this morning, still think she's ill though, locking herself in her room all day probably'

Suddenly i get the most stupid plan, I have to sneak out and go to their flat, I need to see her alone and fucking explain, and Hopefully Ian isn't there already in a pinny feeding her fucking soup with his perfect fucking arms.

Even if I get to the flat, she won't open the door, she's probably expecting me to knock round sometime, and if she see's it's me she definitely won't open the door at all.

Even more stupid plan

'You're staying for something to eat aren't you love?' said mum making her way to the kitchen and smiling politely at Kelly as she takes off her jacket leaving it on the couch, she then gets up and follows her to the kitchen 'of course I am' great, that means she's going to be staying a whilst at least.

I need her keys, and then I can let myself into the flat and just talk to her rationally without me kicking their door down, okay I know this might be a bit stalkerish but you would do this if the girl you've completely fallen for didn't want to see you anymore.

Keeping my eyes on the kitchen door I snake my hands over to Kelly's jacket and find her pockets, shuffling around in them for a second, and eyes still on door I find the key, god that was simpler then I would have even thought. Now just to be back in time before she realises her keys gone missing.

'I'm going out' I shout and head for the door.

I've stood outside this flat a total number of 10 tens before and I can honestly say I've never felt this nervous, well okay there was that time when me and Naomi shared our first kiss but that was a good kind of nervous, not that I'm going to throw up kind.

I don't know whether to do this, it could just make everything worse walking into her personal space like that, playing around with the key in my hand I stand looking at the door, my only obstacle getting to Naomi and fuck was I going to let it stop me.

Finally opening the door, it leads straight on into the living room, nice place I think in my head as I silently scan he room for signs that Naomi is actually here, still looking around I'm actually surprised Naomi lives here, from what I know it's not really her at all.

'I thought you were going-' the sentence is cut short when she comes out of her room and realises who's standing there, I just stare blankly at her and her face mould's from seemly relaxed to rather fucking angry.

'Emily what the fuck are you doing here? Where's Kelly?' she screams at me and starts to walk back leaving more of a distance that she already had away from me, what's with her acting like I'm a fucking disease all of a sudden?

'She's at mine, I stole, well no actually borrowed her keys, I needed to talk to you' her eyes go wide at my confession and she starts to walk towards me rapidly.

'You fucking told her didn't you?' she says, face seething, pretty sure she's about to throw my into something again

'What? No, I'm not that fucking stupid' I say instantly and she scoffs, pretty fucking harshly at that, she starts to walk back into her bedroom

'I just want to explain to you!' I beg her and she turns around, anger in her face, she kind of looks the same as she did in the toilets last week.

'Explain what?' she shouts again 'that you're a fucking liar, go on Emily because I'd love to hear this'

Hold on a minute, isn't she fucking forgetting something?

'Fucking hell Naomi, I'm not the only liar in this room, oh how's Ian by the way?' I say spitefully and for a moment I see guilt in her eyes, like she wants to apologise and tell me she was going to end it, but of course that face changes within a split second and she's back to the cold blooded bitch.

'So I have a boyfriend? What the fuck are you going to do, gossip about it in the play ground?' she says laughing, not the friendly laughing of course, oh how very nice of her, a child joke she looks pretty happy with herself right now.

I look at her with nothing but disappointment, 'why are you acting like this?' I ask her quietly once she's done laughing at her fucking joke of course.

'in case you didn't notice I've just found out that my girlfriends only just got out of nappies' she spits, with all her anger she didn't notice that she's just called me her girlfriend, I should be upset right but fuck me inside I want to do cartwheels, calling me her girlfriend is definitely a step in the right direction. But the got out of nappies joke, not taking it.

'Aren't you being a little bit ridiculous? I say looking at her hurt, except she's beating me with looking at me 100% more hurt

'No you're being fucking ridiculous if you think this was ever going to work'

'Why has this got to change anything? I'm still the same person, it's not like I lied about my fucking personality' I say to her, walking over to her as she leans on her bedroom door.

'Except it has changed it Emily' she says sadly 'it has'

I stop walking just as I'm about to reach her and stare into her eyes, she means this, but I can't let her go, I've never felt like this before.

My eyes leaving hers, I turn around and head for the door, stopping just before it, still facing the door and not turning around

'I'm not giving up; I told one lie and now your acting like us didn't matter, your hurt me too Naomi, but I'm still going to fight for this' I hear her take a sharp intake of breath and then I leave the flat slamming the door behind me.

This has only just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**This is long, so i'm sorry for any mistakes!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

All my thoughts had suddenly changed, a couple of days ago I wanted to kiss Emily and be in a fucking relationship with her, now and I see is a pathetic little girl with a major lying problem. Ignoring her was my way of trying to make these feelings that are so fucking wrong disappear and never come back again; to say it was working would be a joke but she didn't have to know that, the sooner she pisses off the better, she's a kid, a fucking kid, I remember being 16 I felt young so fucking young.

People would probably argue that three years isn't a massive age gap but they can fuck off, I can't help but thinking probably this time last year she was a 15 year old, and it honestly makes me shiver. Then she went and told me she was going to fight for us, yeah like there is ever going to be an us now, she just can't seem to get that into her fucking head.

'Naomi let me in, it's fucking raining!' Emily had been standing outside my flat for about a hour know, pounding at the door, and shouting the odds trying to make me open it for her just so she can come pouncing in and fucking crush my heart with more hate than it already is. I didn't realise her fighting for us would mean she would be there 24/7. She'd wait for me outside university at lunch times, wait for me at home times and also do what she's doing now, fucking pathetic.

'then you better go home then' I shouted from the comfy couch of my living room as I casually flicked through the channels, okay so I felt slightly guilty for being such a bitch to her for the past couple of days, but what am I meant to do? Hold her hand and ask her out on a date, no fucking way.

'But I want to see you' she shouted, still banging her hands against the door, it was raining, and I don't mean your friendly little shower either, I mean you full on heavy blasting rain that made even the most hardcore of people stay in all day.

'Oh, just piss off please' I was getting sick of her, I didn't want to be around her, can't she see that? She thinks now that I know about everything that it's all just going to be fine, I never let her explain, I don't even want to hear her explain.

'Please, it's cold I'm freezing!' I did feel an ounce of guilt hearing her beg me just to let her in so I can't tear her apart with my sarcastic comments even more, got to give it to the girl, whatever I thrown at her she took it in her stride, continued to try and get me to talk to her even if I closed her down completely.

I hid behind the sarcasm and obvious hate I was projecting towards her, feelings like that don't just go away, but I needed to make them go away, I needed for her to go away so that I could start to get back to normal and not have to see her all the time, she just didn't fucking understand that.

'Should have worn a coat' I shouted back to her, voiced with fake amusement whilst still flicking through the channels.

I heard her puff out a tired breath and her body slide down against the door, she was now sitting down, probably soaking all the way through, no doubt she was probably getting weird looks off the people passing by, and this girl really wasn't giving up.

She didn't reply and I didn't bother to say anything else, bored of the stupid fucking TV I decided to head into the kitchen and make myself a afternoon snack, I wasn't in university today, my only day off, I hadn't been out of course on a count of the terrible weather and the tiny red head nailed to my door.

Heading back into the living room sandwich in hand, I launched myself back down on the couch and got comfy, room slipping into silence I noticed that no more noise was coming from the door way, I could usually hear her shuffling around or her loud breathing but nope, nothing.

Maybe she had left? The rain was getting more heavier now, she probably gave up that fucking ridiculous plan of hers, letting the silence settle around the room for a second I didn't know what to think about it, she was gone, I didn't have to try and walk around the flat quietly now so she wouldn't ask questions and I certainly didn't have to barricade myself in her of fear of bumping into her when walking out, but on the other hand, she was gone. I was left alone, no one to talk to, not that we were talking but it was nice knowing she was actually just there waiting.

Staring into nowhere with these fucked up thoughts, exhausted I lied my full body down on the couch, arms over eyes, heavy breath, the silence was suffocated me, being alone was fucking suffocating me.

'So you're really not going to let me in?' the tiny soft voice filled the flat and I couldn't help but let the smile rip across my face, removing my arms for my eyes I thought about opening the door for a second and letting her in, but then my thoughts were replaced by the ones I hated most _she's 16 Naomi, fucking grow up._

'You better go Emily, Kelly will be home soon' I shouted through the door, exhaustion clearly detected in my voice, I heard her wet clothes rub up against the door as she stood again, 'no she's not, she's at university till 3' fuck, cousins right. Not only had she showed me up on a fucking night out but she also took the pleasure in getting to know her cousin all over again so now most of Kelly conversations are filled with the fucking fitches.

'Ian's coming over' I blurted out, another lie of course, just because me and Emily weren't exactly a goer doesn't mean that I've suddenly seen the light and fell in love with him, nope I still think he's a prick.

'You're still seeing him?' she asked, despair in her voice, I really didn't know how to answer that.

'It's complicated' I lied, nothing was complicated, I was still probably going to be breaking up with him soon. This conversation would have been made so much harder if we didn't have a solid wood pine door blocking up from each other.

'It wouldn't be complicated with us' I think my heart stopped for a second right then, she was so sure of it, so fucking sure, I just wanted to ask her why she think this whole situation wouldn't be complicated.

'Emily-'I say softly, which is a change from my usual hateful voice

Before I had time to reply to what she said, hundreds of mini crashes started to hit my window, fucking hail stones scaring the shit out of me, they where loud, must of been so fucking heavy, my mind flashed to the image of them hitting Emily and her just taking the hits, soaked from head to toe, shivering. Now it was my time to slide down the door, back resting firmly against it and knees pushed up chest.

'well I don't think Ian would take lightly to me harassing his girlfriend at her door' she laughed slightly struggling to get it out, not because of how angry she was but because she was so freezing her voice was now wavering uncontrollable, but I just couldn't let her in, even has the one tear I let escape my eye ran down my face whilst I stared into no one registering her words.

'See you tomorrow Naomi' I heard her stand there for a couple of seconds, probably waiting for my reply but I just couldn't, I didn't trust my voice right now not to come out strangled, so I just listened to her walk away.

Getting to my feet, I slowly walked over to the window and dragged back the blinds, my breath hitched for a second as I took in the site before me, there she was, looking so tiny and fragile, shoulders hunched arms wrapped around her torso shivering, clothes completely drenched and hair glistening as the water bounced off it, without even thinking my hand automatically pressed against the window covering over the lonely body that was currently retreating down the street as if I was somehow comforting her. Another tear escaped my dry eyes as I saw her turn the corner and vanish.

This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

'Are you doing anything Thursday night?' Kelly asked as she applied lipstick in the tiny locker mirror of hers, I walked her to the drama department since she said we don't spend enough time together anymore because of our conflicting time tables and it kind of made me feel guilty.

'Do I ever do anything on a Thursday night?' I answered her back whilst smirking at her.

'no since I'm your only friend' she winked at me and I slap her arm playfully, we then both begin to laugh, I love feeling normal around her without all this shit being on my shoulders.

'Anyway great, I want you to come round to meet my family Thursday, I know it's only Tuesday but I just thought I'd ask' I look at her confused and she continues

'Come on Naomi, I want them to meet my best friend, it'd be nice if we could all do stuff together, besides the twins like you-'I cut her off

'You want me to go around to the fitches with you?!' I say a little too fast at her and now it's her turn to look at me confused.

'Well... yeah, who did you think I meant? There the only family I have in Bristol' still looking at me confused she turns back to her locker and carries on applying.

Oh god I can't do that, nice little dinner with fucking Emily and her family, would feel like I was meeting the fucking parents, definitely no way can I do this, I just need an accuse without looking too obvious in front of Kelly.

'I don't know kel' she turns back to me with disappointment in her eyes.

'Please Naomi, we haven't done anything together in weeks, I ask of you this one thing and that's it pleaseeeee' she begs and I'm torn down, maybe I can still avoid Emily in her own house?

'Fine' I respond slightly pissed off but she knows I'm just being over dramatic, she squeals then kisses my cheek 'but I'm not playing family fucking scrabble' I laugh and she giggles along

'great, you're the best naoms, and maybe when we get home tonight we can get a DVD and talk about that girl youv- cutting her off no more time, because the 'girl' is not something I want to talk about with her.

'Great! Well you better go, your class is about to start' I gesture towards the group of girls walking into the hall, Kelly follows my eyes then smiles at me, sending me a small wave she joins the rest of the girls and I make my way back to my own locking.

Great, everything's going fucking great; I definitely can't get out of Thursday, but asking Emily to pass the sauce across the family table is the least of my worries when I turn the corner to my locker and see Emily actually in person leaning against it looking cute, no fuck it, looking trouble.

Walking towards her vicious scowl securely in place she turns her head, seeing me walking towards her and sends me a smile.

'Emily, what the fuck are you doing here?' I shout at her quietly in frustration, looking around seeing that no one's hear because I don't want to be having a pre-teen domestic in front of my peers.

She gives me a small shrug and responds 'I told you I'd see you tomorrow' she says, throwing a smile my way again, completely oblivious to the look I'm giving her right now, 'and there's no need to look on edge, nobodies around, and I haven't got a disease you know'

Completely ignoring her I open my locker and shuffle through random books, not really needing too, just doing anything to avoid her eyes that are currently on my face 'are you even allowed to be in here' I throw at her and I see from the corner of my eyes she shrugs again 'they never stopped me'

Shutting my locker I turn to face her 'well I've got to go, I've got-'

'Politics at 12:30, I know' she says and I look at her surprised, she just responds with another smile, she's just completely finished my sentence.

'I do listen to you, you know Naomi' It's nice to have people that actually listen to me for a change, a smile threatens to break out on my face but I can't give her this satisfaction turning around I begin to walk to my lecture, she follows.

'haven't you got to be in college' I say blankly at her and she doesn't reply, just keeps following me, it's silent and rather fucking uncomfortable at the moment, more so than usual

'Go out with me' she says and I stop in shock, turning around I see her smiling at me and I can't help asking in disbelieve

'What?!'

She reaches for my hand and for the first time I let her take it, just because I'm looking at her in complete shock right now and haven't had time to move it, she locks are fingers together and then smiles up at me.

'I said, go out with me' she says each word slowly until it registers in my mind, looking at me with hopeful eyes, I slowly pull my hand away from hers and she looks down at them, then back up at me with desperation in her eyes.

I turn around and start walking again 'I've got to go' I say and she starts to follow me again

'Come on Naomi, just one drink like we first did...'

'No' I reply still walking

'I've tried everything else and, and' she stutters

'No Emily' I say again

'If we can go back to the way things were, then this is how it started'

'I just miss you, you miss me too I know you do and'

'No Emily, I said fucking no' I say turning around and stopping in front of her abruptly.

'I don't want to go back to the way things were okay?' I say straight into her eyes so I know she's registering it and all I see back is complete disappointment

'So why don't you take your perfect self, back to your perfect family life and just leave me the fuck alone?' I say to her harshly one more time, I expect her to try and have another go or just walk away defeated but her eyes snap up to mine.

'Don't fucking pretend that you know anything about my home life!' she shouts at me and I'm really surprised, she's never shouted at me before, I've never even seen her angry. 'You don't know anything!' she repeats still shouting at me but I can't do anything to look on with shock.

'perfect, ha' she laughs, very bitter laugh and I can see hurt spread all across her face, maybe I overstepped the bar this time, you can only take a person so far. With one last look at me she turned away and towards the exit, and for one last time I watched her walk away from me.

She didn't wait for me outside the university that night, not that I expected her to after what happened earlier on, I'm actually still slightly confused about it, maybe I shouldn't of kept being a complete bitch to her and just let her down gently, well I tried I really did.

It didn't bother me really, if anything I was glad she wasn't there, I had a really bad day including a wanker of a politics lecturer thinking he could prove me wrong, believe me it's not advised to do that to me, besides I just would have taken all my anger and frustration out on her, so maybe it was a positive thing for her not to be there either.

She wasn't there when I went in the next morning too, she's always here, and usually she waits outside till she sees me coming then bombards me with question after question while I speed walk trying to get away from her, or doing my best to ignore her at least. Then I'll come out for lunch and she's here, doing the same routine as the morning, trying her best to spark a conversation with me, trying to explain but I just tell her it's not worth it.

She hasn't been round the flat either, I got used to her usual poundings on the door whilst Kelly wasn't in of course. No phone calls or large amounts of text from her either.

Finally when Thursday morning came around and she wasn't there again I became a bit worried, yes I'm allowed to worry I might of been a complete twat to her for the best of two weeks but that doesn't mean I want any harm to go to the girl, if something happened Kelly would tell me right? It's not like I just randomly ask Kelly how Emily is doing, I was still trying to avoid the awkward falling for a girl conversation with Kelly which was now hanging on a tiny thread.

The dreaded Fitch family fun day with Kelly had finally came and I was eager to see how it was all going to pan out, even weirder I was looking forward to seeing Emily, I hadn't seen her in a couple of days and it was weird, I've been trying to get rid of her and when I do finally get rid of her I don't like it so much anymore, not saying that I'm trying to get her back, this might just be some closure or shit.

Walking up to the front door following Kelly I notice how much the home definitely looks like a family home, your typical garage, car parked out front, even a fucking cat flap, this was like a typical American drama only we were in Bristol, following Kelly as she lets herself into the house, which is rather rude but I'm guessing they're a really tight knit family, I still have the same opinion of the inside of the house, definitely could tell a family lived here, hearing voices in the living room Kelly gestured towards it, and I couldn't breathe for a moment, Emily is probably in there right now, fuck does she even know I'm coming? I don't even know if I can fucking face her.

Thoughts still swirling around in my head as we enter the living room, I notice one thing and that is that Emily is definitely not there, instead her lookalike is spread across the couch, heat magazine in front of her, looking at torso of the week, okay that's definitely not Emily. Diverting my eyes to the floor there's a young boy playing on the play station, too addicted to the screen to actually notice that anyone's just walked in

I just stand awkwardly around the living room door not really knowing what to do, Kelly's already walked in and plonked herself next to Katie on the couch, she turns around and gestures for me to sit next to her and I oblige.

'You remember Naomi right Katie?' Kelly says to Katie and she puts her copy of heat down for a second and peaks a look at me, even throws me a small smile.

'Yeah... did you end up being sick?' she says to me with a smirk, fucking bitch knew she was going to mention it, Kelly looks at me confused but by time I have time to explain a 4th voice enters the room.

'Kelly is that you?' appears in the kitchen door way is a middle aged woman, dark shoulder length hair and more surprising a Scottish accent, okay so I'm guessing this is Emily's mum or there just letting any one wonder in off the streets.

She smiles at us warmly.

'hey Jenna, this is Naomi' Kelly gestures towards me and the woman's smile grows even warmer, I say a quiet hi and she tells me to make myself comfortable, oh Jesus how is that even fucking possible in this house. She disappears back into the kitchen.

Then Kelly turns back to Katie and asks her the question I've been wondering ever since I stepped foot into this house

'Where's Emily?' she asks and I take a giant gulp, Katie just simply changes the page in her magazine and without even looking at Kelly she gives a lazy reply 'she's out with JJ' and my mind starts to work on overdrive

Who's JJ?

Is that a girl's name?

What are they doing?

Has she met someone else?

I'm snapped out of these ridiculous thoughts by an amused Kelly

'Naomi' she's snapping her fingers in front of my face and I look at her confused.

'Jenna said the foods done' she gestures towards the rest of the family members walking towards the kitchen and I just send her a small smile and follow them.

Foods nice, companies alright and the conversation is flowing, I'd say this was a success, well except for the fact that I hadn't seen Emily yet, Jesus she'd been out for a long time when was she going to fucking come back? Half way through the meal a masculine man entered the room wearing gym wear which was slightly weird but I let it slide weirder things have happened after all.

Turns out he was Rob, Emily's dad, scouse accent too, which is strange again it's like this family is from all over the shop but I just stuck to the conversation and hopefully it would all be over soon.

'Where's Emily love?' rob said whilst munching on a breadstick

'With JJ' Katie answered him, still uninterested by the whole thing, and he just simply nodded and went back to eating.

'She should start hanging round with more girls, it's not right for a girl her age, maybe that why she thinks she's...' Jenna stops when she gets a stern look from rob, and I'm completely surprised, Kelly looks slightly embarrassed and Jenna just looks around the table.

'What?' she says innocently and no one answers her 'I'm just saying, Emily's not gay, she just thinks she is' okay fucking hell, this is getting way to uncomfortable for my liking now 'probably one of those new teenage fads, she'll get bored of it soon I hope'

Jenna carries on as if we're all not looking at her with our mouths gapping open, rob clears his throat awkwardly and sends a giant pearly white smile across the table.

'Shall we crack open a bottle of wine and move to the living room?'

I can't stop thinking about what Jenna said, she thought Emily was just going through a phase, sounded like she didn't approve of Emily's lifestyle at all. I can't even begin to imagine living in a house with a mother who's so incepting of something she is.

'_So why don't you take your perfect self, back to your perfect family life and just leave me the fuck alone?'_

Oh god, oh god no, I used one of the possibly lowest blows I could of used, a surge of guilt ran through my body as I remember her face as I said that to her, she looked so angered, so fucking hurt, oh god.

Sitting in the living area, rob and Jenna are on one couch seemingly distracted in the conversation they are having, James still on the play station and Kelly and Katie chatting about the fit guys in her magazine, so I'm sitting here alone with my thoughts, my guilty fucking thoughts.

The front door is slammed shut and everyone stops their conversations, to look out in the hall way

'Emily is that you love?' Jenna shouts into the hall way and a second later she gets a responds.

'Yeah' it's so quiet, so fragile, oh god she's going to come into here any fucking minute, and here I am sitting here getting along with her not so happy fucking family.

She walks into the living room, and I hold my breath, she smiles when she see's Kelly, turning around she catches my eyes and I see her face scrunch up in confusion, I cowardly look away from her and she puffs out a breath and turns back towards her mum.

'We left some food if you're hungry' she says smiling at Emily 'oh and that's Naomi, you've met her already right?' oh god, obviously I know she wouldn't but I have a strange reason she's going to tell everyone just how well she knows me.

Standing in the middle of the living room, blank expression she just looks at me 'yeah I know her' she says and then goes to walk out the living room 'and I'm not hungry' she didn't look at me with adoration like she usually does, she just looked at me as if I was nothing, completely nothing.

'god why are you such a moody cow this week' Katie shouts from the position she's sitting in on the floor and I watch as Emily turns back around and smirks down at her 'shut the fuck up you slut' she spits at her and the room goes silent one last time.

'Emily!' her mum shouts but she just smiles at her with response 'I'm going upstairs' and with that she's gone. That wasn't the Emily I knew, she seemed so tired and sick of everything and I couldn't help thinking it was partly my fault, acting on a sudden impulse I raise my voice breaking the tension.

'Can I use the bathroom' I direct the question towards rob, seeming as he's probably the nicest out of the two parents.

'Sure love, top of the stairs, and second door to the left' only I wasn't aiming to go the second door on the left

'hey' I say quietly entering the room that looks mostly like a couple of girls sleep in there, Emily is lying on her stomach, laptop in front of her and sheets of paper in her hand, she looks up surprised.

'Hi' she responds and then looks back down at the laptop; I fidget from side to side on my feet.

'are you coming back down' I ask her softly and she just makes a scoffing noise before looking back up at me with those tired fucking eyes again 'I don't really want to hear mum go on about my phase, do you?' she says, closing the laptop and walking over to her window.

'Right, sorry' I stutter awkwardly but she doesn't turn around to face me.

'So' I say 'that drink-'before I get a chance to even continue she cuts me off

'I don't think so Naomi' she says turning around, with nothing calmness on her face.

'you were right' she giggles quietly and I just stare at her 'I'm completely fucking stupid, nothing going to happen with us' she takes a deep breath 'so I'm going to stop' she concludes.

'You got what you wanted' she whispers 'I won't bother you anymore'

But that's the last thing I want anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Emily**

I never really planned on giving up on her ever, I could of spent months waiting for her outside her lectures, waiting by her flat, and also sending her repetitive text messages about random shit that she obviously wouldn't reply to, but sometimes you need to know when you've crossed the line and the last few weeks had definitely crossed the line at borderline psycho stalker.

I thought the best technique for Naomi to give me another chance was to wear her down till there was nothing left and then she had to at least give me another try but fuck was she hard to crack. I meant what I said; I never planned on giving up. That was until I saw the look in her eyes when she spat the ridiculous bull shit about my life being perfect, now that really pissed me off, it also made me realise that she didn't really know anything about me at all.

You really need to know when to just stop, she didn't want me anymore, I had my chance and I completely blew it, now I was just standing in the way of her and somebody else to have a chance at happiness and I felt like a completely selfish prick. Maybe Naomi was just attracted to twats like Ian; they definitely suited each other in the twatish attitude department.

God I can't stop thinking about her, obviously I had been like this for the past couple of weeks now but this was something different, I hadn't seen her in a couple of days, she left my room last Thursday after my confession and she just nodded and slightly smiled at me, obvious disappointment in her eyes, no words were spoken between us the entire night, mostly because I didn't leave my room until her and Kelly left, I'm sick of being the fucking doormat and everything was just getting too ridiculous for me, in the end she was right, stupid, stupid fucking Emily. I need to stop focusing on this and actually focus on the English lesson that's going on in front of me.

'_Where are you now?' _Looking round the room I notice that Katie's not in her seat, would be a bit weird if she was texting me from the other side of the class room.

'_English, remember that little thing called college? Where the fuck are you?' _I quickly reply back

'_Whatever, skip next lesson and meet me in the pub round the corner?'_

'_Fucking hell Katie, a pub? It's half 10' _Priceless, even this early in the morning Katie still finds time to get completely out of her face.

'_It's important, please Emily. I'm with Kelly' _Important? What could be so important that she has to discuss it with me in a fucking pub, but Kelly is with her, wonder what's happened?

'_Fine, be there in 10 x' _letting out an aspirated sign, I take a look around the classroom and decide that I might as well just leave now.

'Miss'

I raise my hand and the teacher turns her head away from the board and over to me, she's not the nicest of teachers believe me, Katie better fucking thank me for doing this.

'What is it?' she lets out a frustrated moan.

'I think I'm going to be sick' I say in a quiet tone, and most of the class turns their heads to look at me.

'Oh, the same type of sickness why your sister also isn't here today' she smirks down at me from behind her glasses

'No, like the kind where your floors going to be covered in colourful liquid' I reply sarcastically and the class erupts in laughs, me on the other hand still remain with my fake ill face and she looks at me weighing up her options to weather I'm bluffing or not.

'Fine, go to the nurse' she gestures towards the door with a tired look and I smile at her whilst shoving my work into my bag. Moving towards the door I feel a hand lightly grab my arm and I turn around to see who it is

'Emily, erm maybe I should go with you, be a good friend and all, and you might collapse in the hall and-'

'No it's fine JJ' I smiled down at him and he returned it with a slight embarrassed smile 'besides, she wouldn't let you go with me obviously' I laughed lightly diverting my eyes to the woman at the front of the class who was now staring at me down with daggers, fuck maybe I just better leave.

* * *

Walking into the run down pub, bag clutched up to my shoulder, the smell of spilled beer and stale cigarette smoke is what hit's my senses first, and to have that smell so early of a morning is fucking disgusting, Looking around to find Kelly and Katie should be easy enough, the place is just full of the usual people you'd find at nearly 11 in the morning, your middle aged bar maid with tattoo's and that tacky bleach blonde hair, and your half cut old men pissing the place up.

Finally trailing my way past men who you think hadn't seen a young girl with tits before I spot them at the booth in the corner, except it's not just them I spot, Naomi's with them to, it's just like Katie to forget major fucking details isn't it? Fuck it anyway, I'm not going to panic, I've said my piece to her so many we can just get on like two civilised people, but why does she keep turning up to places if she knows I'm going to be there? My house and now here

Walking over with nothing but confidence in my stride I slam my bag down on the table in front of them, not letting my eyes fall to Naomi's as the shock of the bang makes her jump, I feel her eyes on my face but I just continue to stare at Katie and Kelly, Kelly smiles up at me and I return the smile before I fix my eyes on Katie, still standing up

'So what was so important that you dragged me out of an English lesson?' I narrow my eyes at her but all she does is stuff her hands in her bag and throw a £20 in my face.

'Gets the drinks in first little sis, then we'll talk yeah' i grab the money off her then go to turn around but she stops me 'Em, you don't know what we want' I scowl her in a _'well fucking tell me then'_ way and she just smiles sweetie, still feeling Naomi's eyes on my face, I haven't even greeted her yet.

'I'll have a vodka and Coke, Kel will have a red wine' she then gestures her eyes towards Naomi 'and she'll have a-'

'Beer' I finish off her sentence and mentally want to slap my hands over my mouth, They both look up at me confused as Naomi stiffens in the corner and her eyes suddenly drop from my face and to her hands 'Lucky guess' I giggle and they just smile and return back to their conversation, my eyes quickly drop to Naomi and to my surprise she's looking straight back at me, with a deep breath I turn around and head towards to bar.

* * *

I'm going to fucking kill Katie, not that she knows about me and Naomi's let's just say history, but now I have to spend time in an awkward booth sitting right next to fucking Naomi, isn't this going to be a fucking blast? Waiting for my drinks at the bar I start to play round with my watch, I need to get back to college soon, I can't miss another politics lesson, I've already wasted enough time skipping to waste my time waiting for Naomi every fucking day, so I definitely need to get my attendance back on track.

'Looking a bit bored babe' a voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I turn my head beside me to see a grubby man sitting at the other end of the bar, Guinness in hand and a really dirty fucking smile playing on his face. Being friendly I just send him a quick smile then turn my eyes back to the barmaid pulling the drinks.

'Maybe I could show you a good time' I heard him say whilst doing a ear deafening laugh, he then proceeds to move from his end of the bar and step into my territory.

'No thanks' reply picking up the three glasses in my hands and go to make my way back over to the table.

'Maybe you haven't had a real man yet' he continues to laugh standing next to me, I turn around with a amused smile plastered on my face, 'Maybe your right' I start to walk over to him and his smile grows ten times bigger, he's about to reach out to me but I lean over, and ignoring the piss smell clearly glowing off him I whisper in his ear.

'You'd get so much further with me if you were a real woman' I pull back and smirk at him, he looks at me confused before he opens his mouth someone else enters the conversation

'Hey I thought you needed a hand with the drinks' her voice, her fucking voice says behind me and I turn round and she's shyly smiling at me, she looks down at the three drinks in my hand and frowns looking back up into my eyes 'aren't you having one?' before I have time to answer her the grubby voice fills the room

'Maybe your friend would like a real man then' I see her eyes move from mine to the man who's currently doing every pervy move in the book behind me, she looks back into my eyes confused and I continue to stare into her eyes whilst saying 'I'm not sure she'd like that, she's got a boyfriend' I see her eyes flash with hurt and then I move past her, drinks in hand back to the table.

Now that we're all sitting down in our seats, with Naomi awkwardly squashing past me to sit back down in her spot, I put my hands on the table and divert my eyes to Katie again.

'So?' I ask and she puts her drink down whilst wiping her mouth with her hand 'fuck, yeah'

'So it's our birthday soon yeah?' I nod along obvious to this fact, we might be twins but that doesn't mean she's the only fucking one who keeps the birthday calendar.

'So we were thinking about planning a night out this Saturday, I know our birthdays like next week but Saturday has more atmosphere, you know? We'll go Clubbing or some shit, you're only 17 once' I catch Naomi from the corner of my eye and she's smirking into her beer, obviously laughing at the fact that Katie thinks 17 is something special and she probably knows it's just a load of shit.

'Are you shitting me?' I respond back to her and she looks at me confused 'come on, Em's it'll be fun'

'No I don't mean that, yeah it's a good idea, I mean you dragging me to a pub, before dinner to ask me about this?' I reply to her in disbelief and she just shrugs before Kelly takes over the conversation

'Yeah we're sorry about that, it's just this is the only time Naomi had free' Naomi? why did she even have to be here to tell me this, she wants me away, I stay away and then she can't stay away from me, what the fucks going on with her? I turn my head to look at her but she's avoiding my gaze and just drinking her pint.

'Its fine' I reply and Kelly smiles at me 'well yeah, so you can bring all your college friends, I actually quite like cook' she looks up dreamily for a second and I'm about to slap her in the face

'You like cook?' I shout at her amused and she begins to blush

'Not like that Jesus, I have a boyfriend who I'm totally in love with' she replies me; Katie and Naomi begin to laugh.

'and besides, I'd never go out with someone who's in college' Naomi chokes on her drink and my eyes go wide, she begins to cough quietly, eyes watering and face going red.

'You alright Nai?' Kelly asks concerned and she just nods her head, 'yeah...' she breaths out still coughing slightly 'just drank a bit too much you know' still looking wide eyed I decide to move the conversation along to get rid of this unknown tension that's starting to settle on the table

'So apart from cook' I smirk at Kelly and she blushes 'who else were you thinking?'

'well we don't want to many people' Katie comments, 'just some fit blokes as well yeah' I look at her and sign and she smirks 'oh fit girls as well then Emily, calm down' she and Kelly laugh, Me and Naomi don't, to stop them noticing I let out a small giggle and then a idea enters my mind

'We should invite Ian' I blurt out and the whole table, minus Katie looks at me like I'm fucking mad 'Yeah' I continue 'We really got on at the club' Kelly's looking at me as if I have two heads right now, probably because I told her how much of a prick I thought Ian was, and secondly to why I'm fucking inviting him 'and it'll be good for Naomi you know, if he's there' I turn my head and smile at Naomi but she just looks at me as if I've got some sort of plan, I haven't, just thought she'd want him there that's all.

Standing up and picking up my bag I smile down at them 'anyway, must dash, I've got Politics in half a hour'

'You do politics?' Kelly asks whilst looking between me and Naomi 'So does Naomi, you two should share notes' she laughs and I just laugh with her before clutching my bag harder 'yeah, I'll get back to you' I smile at Naomi, then turn and walk out of the pub more confidence in my stride than the first time I walked in.

* * *

Music pumping, everyone doing their own things, I'm currently in an in-depth conversation with Kelly whilst we're on our birthday night out, Katie's over at the bar flirting with some inbreed weirdo to just get a free drink, Cooks being cook somewhere I actually don't know and the rest of the gang are sat with us, oh and if you're wondering Ian's currently rubbing his body right up against Naomi's on the dance floor whilst she throws me small glances now and then, everything is just so fucking perfect.

'I bet you a tenner she's gay' Kelly say's whilst drunkenly pointing her finger to another blonde that's been eyeing up me up since I walked into the club now. I really couldn't care if she is, all I care about is the fact that smug bastard Ian hasn't left Naomi's side all night, not that I should care, I invited him this is technically my fault.

'Nah, she might just like my shirt' I say to Kelly and we both begin to laugh.

'What's so funny?' Naomi sits next to us, obviously with Ian right next to her, both of them sweaty after dancing for the last hour; well more like dirty slutty sex in the middle of the dance floor, what they were doing was not dancing.

I don't answer, I just put the drink to my mouth but Kelly's already got it sorted

'That girl over there has been fucking Emily with her eyes since we walked in' I blush, like seriously blush and I see Naomi swallow hard 'and Emily here doesn't even think she's gay' she shouts with disbelief

'Oh' Naomi says keeping her hand down, and if this is what you call moving on then I feel fucking terrible.

Then the blonde starts to make her way over to us and I'm currently in the state of panic, my cousin is grinning at me, the blonde I wish wanted me is looking over at the other blonde with disgust and Naomi's fucking boyfriend has got her hands inches somewhere up her thigh and I want to fucking cut it off.

'Hey' she says sweetly and I'm too focused on Ian's hand that Kelly has to nudge me and I stand up and smile at her 'hey' I respond with a kind smile and she trials her eyes up and down my body, which really doesn't do anything for me at all.

'just wondering if I pretty girl like you wanted to dance' I don't answer her for a second, mostly because I'd rather sit here and smack Ians hand every time it's inches closer to Naomi's leg.

'Go on em's!' shouts Ian, and when I look down at him his hands successfully found its place onto Naomi's leg, I look straight into Naomi's eyes and then down to her leg, she follows my glaze then looks back into my eyes with guilt.

'Fuck it, why not' I say to the blonde and let her lead me over to the dance floor.

* * *

After 20 minutes of major dirty dancing with this blonde stranger, who I haven't even learned the name of yet, I excuse myself to use the bathroom, she's tried to kiss me and I mean a lot, but every time she'd move in I'd just change my positive blaming it on the beat of the music. She nods then I make my way through the crowd and towards to bathroom door.

When I enter I see Naomi by the bathroom mirror, wiping at her eyes, I think about turning around and heading straight back out because it's not going to be a friendly little conversation in here, but I seriously need a wee right now so that's not an opinion.

I walk in, and as I'm about to enter the stall she catches my eyes and I throw a quick 'You alright Naomi?' before carrying on walking in the stall, as I'm about to shut the stall door I catch her reply 'oh yeah I'm just fucking brilliant' what the fuck is her problem?

'Why are you still being a bitch?' I ask whilst reopening the stall door and walking out by the sinks so I'm by her 'it's nothing, just leave me alone Emily' she says still wiping at her eyes whilst not looking directly at me.

'Look Naomi, I know it's not going to be easy, but I want us to be friends' I say friendly approaching her and she begins to laugh, I look at her confused and surprised then she finally faces me 'we can never be _friends _Emily' she replies harshly to me and I just stand silent for a moment.

'Why not? For Kelly's sake' I reason with her and she starts to walk towards me, and pushes me against the cold hard tiles, but this time gently, this is so much like de ja vu it's unbelievable, just as I'm prepared for her to tell me to stop fucking up her life and her to push me harder into the tiles she sniffs loudly and looks straight into my eyes.

'Because you're Emily' she says quietly and before I have time to respond she crashes her lips against mine, instant tongue, I put my hands around her neck pushing her deeper into my mouth, I hear her moan into it and I can't help but feel slightly proud that I've achieved this.

She pulls back and I'm too shocked to do anything about it, she looks frightened, so fucking fragile, scared and just terrified, I want to pull her into another kiss and tell her everything's going to be fine but before I have time to respond she mutters a quick 'sorry I've got to go' and is about to leave.

I don't move, I just stay in the exact spot with my fingers grazing over my lips, I don't try and reach for her, but before she leaves I say the last words. 'Naomi if you leave without letting us finally have that talk, then that's it, I'm out of your life forever' with this she stops walking, and puffs out a breath she's probably been holding for some time now.

She turns around and faces me head on.

'Fine' she says quietly 'I think it's about time we talk'

**Review?! Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! thanks for actually reading and reviewing this! makes me smile.**

**hope you enjoy chapter 9 :)**

'What was that?' she says, referring to the kiss I just planted on her nothing but five minutes ago.

Her eyes are burning into mine, I feel like I'm being interrogated. Taking a deep breath I turn around leaving her eyes as I walk to the other side of the toilets, hands in hair, eyes firmly closed.

'Just something I had to get out my system' I reply, lies, lies complete utter fucking lie.

I hear her bitterly laugh as she starts to walk towards me 'Cut the shit Naomi, please' she begs, still laughing.

She tugs on my shoulder till I have no option but to turn around and see her tired eyes, finishing her laugh she lets out an aspirated breath and shakes her head in disbelief.

'I'm so sick and tired of it' she says, still shaking her head at me like she's disappointed, I can't help but slouch against the sink and listen to her talk, my mouth doesn't seem to be working or saying the right things at the moment.

'How many more time's am I going to have to wait in the pouring down rain for you?' she spits at me, but not with anger there's nothing but sadness in her voice and I don't move, just stare at her with equally sad eyes as she continues, I feel so guilty for everything I've put her through, but I just can't admit it.

'you tell me to stay away, so I do it, then you turn up everywhere where I am but still be a complete cunt to me' she now turns away from me and inches closer to the door, she doesn't leave, just leans against it with her eyes facing downwards.

'Then you have the nerve to basically have sex with Ian in the middle of the club and then go look at me like I've killed a puppy when a girl starts flirting with me' she takes a deep breath and I can't help but think if I don't start talking soon these will be her last words

'There's two completely different sides to you Naomi' she pauses, looks up at me 'and I don't know if I can be bothered to stick around and learn about them anymore'

When I stay silent she looks at me as if I'm pathetic, sadly smiling at me and reaches for the door handle and proceeds to leave me for good.

I have to stop her, I need to explain to her what's going through my head and how I'm feeling, watching her leave is in slow motion in my eyes, she's still here and the door's about to become fully open, I can't let her do this.

'I can't get you out of my fucking mind!' I shout at her, a million things run through my mind that I could say to her to try and get her to stay but this is the only one that sense to me, she always there, since I first met her she's always fucking there, I get coffee she there, I'm in politics she's there, and the worst of all I can't talk to Kelly without her being there.

She stops moving, but before I can continue a slim brunette walks into the bathroom, looking between me and Emily with confusion as she makes her way over to the sinks to check her makeup. Me and Emily share a look and turn our eyes back to the girl, giving her the _'hurry the fuck up look' _she must take the hint, as she grabs her makeup bag with a huff and storm past us muttering under her breath a quiet 'bitches' if I wasn't in the middle of an important conversation right now I would of grabbed the bitch by her roots.

When the slut is out of sight, the toilet door slowly slams shut leaving a thick atmosphere between us, Emily looks at me expecting me to carry on and I take a deep breath.

'I've never met anyone like you' I confess, and her eyes snap straight up to mine, surprised by my admission, probably more shocked that I actually admitted something like that after being a bitch. I decide right here right now that I'm going to tell her everything I've been holding in for weeks.

'You just came into my life out of nowhere, made everything fucking great, then the next minute I just felt hurt, do you know how humiliated you made me feel?' I see Emily eyes fall to the ground but I need to finish 'I pushed you away, because' taking a deep breath 'I can't have you, and I can't stop feeling the way I do for you'

I'm now crying, not sobbing but the tears are staining my cheeks so I turn around wiping my eyes on my hands, I don't want to let her see me crying, I also thought crying was a sign of weakness but maybe I am weak when it comes to her.

'I'm so sorry Naomi, honestly I am but there's nothing more I can do to prove it' she says softly 'You hurt me to you know? But I wasn't allowed to be hurt was I?' she doesn't say it harshly, still keeping her soft tone, I know I hurt her too, sometimes I feel I should just be as guilty as her.

'Do you love him?' I turn around whilst laughing and she looks at me confused, obviously laughing in this situation isn't advised but it's so fucking funny that I don't think I can stop.

'Are you taking the piss?' I ask her in-between laughs and her lips start to turn up at the edges and I catch a small smile on her face 'Emily I can't fucking stand him'

'Then why-'

'He was just there, I didn't want a boyfriend out of it, but he took it a bit too far'

I see her start to blush, probably because I've basically just told her I only used Ian to have sex with him and telling anyone that can start to make them a little more than embarrassed, I take a deep breath

'I was going to break up with him that night' she looks up at me now 'I didn't want to be with him, I want to be with you' suddenly she walks towards me, I can't help but take a couple of steps back which leads to my back being pressed against the wall and her hand stroking my cheek firmly

'Want' she repeats quietly to myself and I look at her confused, she keeps stroking my cheek and looks into my eyes 'You said you want to be with me' oh fuck, shit I meant wanted, oh why am I lying of course I meant want, but I can't

'Did you mean it?'

'Fucking hell Naomi, you must be having one massive piss because you've been in here for ages' Emily jumps off me in a shot and springs to the other side of the sinks, I pretend to fix my hair in the mirror and Katie comes Further into the toilets looking between me and Emily confused.

'What-'

'I found her in here' Emily interrupts her whilst looking at me nodding her head 'she was... feeling sick, so I was just about to take her outside for some air' she throws a friendly smile at me and then over to Katie.

She looks hesitant 'Again?' she comments and I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion, she elaborates 'You felt sick again?' oh she means a couple of weeks ago when I first met her and Emily at the club, well just her, I just nod silently at her.

'Maybe you pregnant' she comments and I see Emily holding back a laugh behind her hand, I look on in horror as Katie smirks at me 'Yeah, Bet Ian would love to be a dad'

'Fucksake Katie, she isn't pregnant, she's just had too much to drink okay? So will you please just go and tell Kelly we'll be outside for 10 minutes?' Says Emily out of nowhere and Katie looks taken back, until she puts on her best bitch face and smirks at her twin 'whatever, oh and btw the blonde slut is wondering where you got to, bitch' she says before turning on her heel and heading out the door. That blonde bitch Emily was dancing with, god I wanted to rip her fake fucking tits off.

'We better go outside before Katie comes back in again' she says, and I just nod at her, following her lead out the door.

* * *

When we exit the side entrance of the club we come out into a alley way, the cold air hits my naked shoulders and my arms automatically wrap around myself to try and keep warm, Emily's behind me, we start to walk down the alley a little bit to get a bit more light

'You didn't answer my question' she says and I turn around and look at her confused.

'What?' I say and she just lifts her head and smirks up at me, walking over and rubbing her hands up and down my freezing arms slowly that are now stuck to the sides of my body 'Did you mean it?' she repeats and then it clicks in my head what she's wanting to know.

How do I answer this? I need her around when she's not there but I can't have her either, it's such a fucking mess. Before I have time to even breath I feel her hands reach up and start to play with the strands of my hair 'because I want you Naomi' she whispers and with that I'm completely gone, I look down to see her eyes haven't left mine, and the adoration I used to see in them has returned.

Slowly, ever so slowly she reaches up on her tiptoes and places a light kiss on my lips, she then pulls back to scan my face, I'm in with a mixture of shock, happy shock and complete swooning right now that I don't know what to do or think, seeing my face isn't too full of horror she pushes her lips against mine again keeping them on their longer than last time, but this time I respond.

Our lips move together so slowly yet so full with passion that I don't even think I could do anything else right now if I tried, I wrap my arms around her waist, somehow wanting to make sure she stays here but I don't know why I do it, she's always been here, she's the one that sticks around.

'I meant it' I say through kisses.

That's when her kisses start to get a lot more passionate, she slowly pushes our bodies back until I'm on the bricks and her two arms are resting either side of my head, still with my arms around her waist, still kissing she starts to stroke one of her hands along my cheeks again as my tongue gains access to her mouth and we start to duel with them, she suddenly pulls back leaving us time to catch our breath

'come back to mine' she says, and she can see I'm hesitant 'Nobodies in tonight' she says still stroking my cheek, I look down and then back up to her hopeful eyes 'No' I say softly and she pulls her hand away from my face and I catch it before it drops to her side

'Mine's closer' I say to her because my brain can't function right now, Emily's in front of me looking sexy as ever, fucking kissing me and I want her so much and I know I've got a boyfriend in the club right next to us but I just can't help myself anymore.

Her face comes back up to mine and she flashes me a smile before I remember something important that I shouldn't of been such a twat to forget 'fuck I forgot about Kelly' I say and Emily focuses on my face again for a second, obviously thinking of something before she speaks

'I'll text her, tell her I took you home and to stay out and enjoy themselves' I pull her in for another kiss and I feel her smile into it, lying to Kelly was never on the things I'd do in life but somehow I don't feel like I'm lying to her.

She then pulls back; locks are fingers together than drags me down to the end of the alley way and towards the direction of the flat.

After a stop and start journey of pulling each other in deeper and deeper kisses, when we finally reached the door, after a lot of stopping believe me, I couldn't get the keys in the lock fast enough, frankly it was fucking freezing out and Emily was now laying lazy kisses to my shoulder from behind

When the door finally opened, I turned around to notice Emily hadn't stepped foot inside yet, I raised an eyebrow to ask what the hell she was doing and she just smirked at me 'Oh you're letting me in this time?'

I walk over and grab the collar of her shirt, pulling her towards me yet to another kiss 'Come in you twat' I say to her sarcastically and she nudges me laughing.

Staying in the embrace she walks me backwards until my knees hit the couch and she falls on top of me, Mouths still moving together in perfect harmony, she begins to stroke her hand over the exposed skin of my stomach and I flinch away a bit, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, we continue to kiss but it begins to get weaker, she pulls back looking into my eyes as if she can sense something is wrong, with a last stroke of my cheek she smiles down at me knowingly.

'God, you're so beautiful' she whispers, looking deeply into my eyes, she begins to rub at her own as if she's trying to stop them from filling up, I pull her hands back to see her eyes glimmering and then she smiles down at me again 'I'm never going to hurt you again' she whisper and I end her speech by pushing my lips against hers.

I pull my body from underneath hers, rolling off the couch and getting to my feet, she looks at me for a moment before I offer her my hand and she takes it standing up still looking at me confused, I start to walk across the cold wooden floor, till we reach the hall way and a white pine door, turning around Emily's looking at me with her eyes still raised, until I touch the handle of the door behind me pushing it open whilst still looking at Emily, she takes a look over my shoulder, lowering her eyebrows, she looks deeply into my eyes for one last time.

'Naomi are you sure?' she whispers whilst checking my eyes for any signs of regret but I just respond by gently unbuttoning the start of her shirt, whilst she starts to lead me back onto the white crisp sheets of my bed, closing the door behind her with her leg.

She told me she wouldn't hurt me anymore, I want her to show me she's not going to hurt me anymore.

* * *

Lying here with a buzz rippling through my body my thoughts are unexplainable and completely scattered, Not because I'd just had sex with a 16 year old, and not because I'd just had sex with a girl, but completely because I'd just had sex with Emily, and it was the most beautiful, delicate and completely amazing thing I've ever done in my life.

Our bodies currently wrapped up in my sheets, as I lay next to a completely naked Emily with my body cuddled into hers and my head on her chest, she dozed off about 10 minutes ago but I couldn't, thinking about the last hour or so was making it to hard for me to do anything right now, I needed to decided what I want and fast before I hurt too many people, why does everything have to be so fucking hard.

As if she could feel the tension in my thoughts, I feel Emily stir and her secure arms that are wrapped around me squeeze in tighter, 'You okay?' she asks me in a tired voice which makes me just want to get up and start kissing her till I can't breathe anymore.

I stroke my palm up and down the her hands in front of me and smile up at her worried face 'I'm great' I reply, locking our fingers together 'really great' she smiles down at me then rests her head back onto my pillows.

'We're going to have to get dressed soon' I say 'They could walk in at any time' I reason with her and she just squeezes my hand instead of verbally responding.

'God, I could hold you in my arms all night' she says and I think that's one of the most sweetest thing's anybody ever said to me, maybe fucking Ian can take a note out of her book for his next slave driver fucking girlfriend.

'Well, I could stay in your arms all night' I reply and she starts to giggle, as I draw random shapes onto her exposed stomach, I hear her breathing start to go irregular as if she's panicking or about to ask something that she thinks is going to make me run for the hills.

'Nai?' she says quietly, and I just hum as I carry on tracing shapes on her body.

'are you going to break up with Ian?' she asks, sounding so fragile and so scared that I just want to laugh right now, instead of answering her I secretly smirk to myself for a while, pushing myself up, I turn my body around so I'm still on top of her, and kiss her lips gently.

'Yes' I say, turning back around back into the position I previously was in

'I'm most certainly breaking up with Ian'

**Review?! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people, i love you all for reading and reviewing.**

**chapter 10!**

**Emily**

She promised. She wouldn't lie to me moments after making unbelievably good love to each other; she especially wouldn't lie to me whilst she was lying in my arms stroking her hands up and down them, people don't do that, Naomi wouldn't do that. So then why hadn't she broken up with Ian yet? She said it herself she didn't love him, it was just comfort, he was there at the right time. Everything was just so fucking confusing right now.

'Emily, you're going to have to stop thinking so much... your kissing is seriously lacking' I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the blonde who's now smirking down at me, did I mention whilst having all these thoughts Naomi's tongue was currently rammed down my throat as we watched daytime television, probably not.

'sorry, just blanked out for a second' I whisper to her, and lightly graze my hands over her long legs resting over mine on the couch, she reciprocates and put's her hand over mine, I turn my head to see her smiling straight at me and then her lips smirk once more

'Blanked out or I'm just an amazing kisser?' I laugh and close my both hands around her cheeks pulling her in for another kiss 'now I agree on the last option' I murmur through kisses and she starts to giggle which makes both of our faces lightly vibrate.

Pulling away she snuggled herself more into my body, and sent me a light smile before returning her eyes back to the TV on one of those 'home revamp' shows, I'm not really a big fan but she likes them and if she likes them, I like them for her.

While a gayer than me man appears on screen discussing the different types of violet shades you can chose for wall paper, my thoughts slip back into my head, I feel like we're together, you know like a proper couple and all? Friends don't cuddle together on a couch and have random make out's whenever the adverts come on. We must be together, well apart from when we're around Kelly, Katie or actually anyone for that matter, and then it's just longing looks and sneaky text messages.

I should stop letting this bother me, I'm being stupid, of course I am, I should be thankful right now, her next to me, looking so peaceful and happier, the happiest I've seen her since, well ages. I should just bring it up and get it out of my head, nothing to harsh just a breezy little hint to get the conversation started.

'We slept together 3 days ago' smooth Emily, real smooth.

I clamped my eyes shut, and pretty sure if Naomi weren't on my free arm my hands would be slapping over my eyes too, I don't see her reaction but I hear her body shifting and can sense that her eyes are now burning into my embarrassed face, in one swift movement her palm is cupping my cheeks and she begins to lightly giggle again.

Opening my eyes sensing my utter stupidity mustn't of been that bad she continues to giggle 'Yeah I remember, I was there too you know?' she says with amused confusion whilst looking into my eyes, but my stare on her remains deadly serious, not even cracking a smile.

Suddenly her smirk drops when she see's my face and she slightly tugs away from me 'this is what's bothering you isn't it?' she asks focusing her eyes back onto the TV acting as if this isn't a big issue right now. When I don't answer again she runs her hands through her hair and takes a deep breath 'I'm sorry Emily, I should of known it was too soon and-'

I cut off her instantly 'No Naomi, Jesus it's not that! That was truly amazing' I state whilst reaching over and stroking my hands up and down her back.

She turns her head and sends me a weak smile, scooting back over and merging into me once more, her head on my chest and her warm breath leaving chills on my skin 'then what is it then?' she asks so insecurely and I can't stop my hands from playing with her hair.

'Kind of the thing you said after it' she looked up at me confused and to be honest yes I was kind of vague, so I decide to elaborate on it 'you'd break up with Ian' I say quietly because I don't want to look like the pushy bunny boiler that forces people to do things. She takes a deep breath and looks up at me, lifting her head from my chest.

'I am Emily' she replies quietly

'It's been three days Naomi' I say, no anger in my voice, just wanting to get straight to the point

'And I haven't seen him since the club, so I haven't had the chance' she reason and I just scoff at her

'There is an invention called the phone you know?' I say sitting up more in my seat and she moves her body away from me, copying my actions.

'Over the phone? Even I'm not that mean Emily' I can't help but agree with her, I mean I'd be completely and utter devastated if someone like Naomi dumped me over the phone, I've got to stop putting my own selfish fucking need in front of everyone else's.

'You're right, I'm sorry' deep breath 'I just hate the thought of you and hi-'

'Emily, it's not like I'm cheating on you with him' she says cutting me off and turning back to the television again, her acting like this conversation isn't serious is really pissing me off.

'Well you have cheated before, what's to say you won't again?' I blurt out, only this time my arms are free to sling the hand over my mouth, before I have time to tell her I didn't mean it and that I'm just stressed, she's up off the couch and pacing up and down the room

'Nao-'

'Just piss off, why don't you break in to another university and find someone else to lie to' she spits at me and the room goes silent, she stops pacing and I stop trying to apologise.

She's never going to let this lie go is she? And I can't be bothered to get into an argument right now, being the bigger woman, I pick my bag up off the floor, standing up I smooth my skirt down with my hands and head for the door.

Naomi just stares at me, doesn't move and remains silent whilst her eyes watch me 'Emily...'

'I better get back to college' I mutter whilst making my way closer to the door, she starts to walk towards me 'I thought you were staying with me all day?' ignoring her I slam the door behind me and walk away.

* * *

College didn't seem that much appealing to me at the moment, so as soon as I entered the building and cook bounced towards me offering a piss up, I nicely accepted his offer, I got a few looks off the group basically asking me what the fuck I was doing but I was too focused on Cooks description of how fucked up were going to get that I actually couldn't give a fuck listening to them.

'Seriously, this was your wild plan, fucking Uncle Keith's pub?!' I say to cook whilst we make our way over to the bar, he just does that classic smile of his and pulls out a stool for me 'and a seat for the lady' he says and then plonks himself on the one next to me.

'Might not seem much babe, but know anywhere else were we can get free unlimited drinks?'

'Well in that case, I'll have 10 shots' I say smirking at cook and he slams his hands against the bar 'fuck yeah girl!' he screams then shouts the barmaid over. She comes over laying 10 straight shots of vodka out in front of me and cook; he picks up the first shot and puts it in my hand.

'Looking a bit down today babe' he says

'No talking, just drinking' i state

Half a hour later and a serious amount of alcohol intake I'm using cook as a shoulder to cry on as I blab about Naomi and how perfect she is and how much of a twat I am for always screwing everything up.

'she's amazing, just so amazing, the most amazingest person ever, complete perfection' I'm slightly drunk still talking about Naomi, and obviously using made up words on the way whilst cook chugs down the pint of larger he got 2 seconds ago.

'You must really like this girl man' he says wiping his mouth on his dirty sleeves and I look at him amused.

'What makes you say that?' he laughs

'Well she doesn't just sound like a shag then'

'No!' I scream at him and he jumps a bit 'I could just be with her forever without even shagging her' I comment dreamily and cook starts to look at me up and down, raised eyebrow.

'Seriously?' he asks and I look him dead in the eye

'Deadly' I hiccup whilst reaching my clumsy hands out to grab another shot, downing it he starts to laugh again and I face him, face full of confusion

'Well fuck me red, I think you've found a keeper' I smile at him sadly, he must notice this so he tries to keep the happy conversation going.

'Tell me about Blondie then' he says whilst licking the paper of his rolled up ciggie 'I already know I'd definitely give her one' he finishes whilst jokingly grabbing his crotch, I smack the ciggie out of his hand but he catches it before it hits the floor.

'Well she's...' I start hesitating at first but then it all comes out so naturally 'beautiful, I mean seriously beautiful' he nods agreeing and I continue 'she's passionate about everything, I've never seen anyone talk about something with so much passion like her, I almost fucking envy how confident she is, and how she's always right' once I start I can't stop 'her smile, fuck me it's everything you'd want someone's smile to be, breathtaking, just fucking so right, and her eyes, have you seen her eyes? I feel like a better person with just looking into them' I pause and I can see him smirking at me from the corner, suddenly my face drops to sadness again and I sign

'and she's got a boyfriend' I say closing my eyes, expecting cook to laugh at me and tell me that I've got no chance and that she's just using me with some fucked up logic, but nothing silence, until I hear his pint glass being put down on the bar.

'Well what makes you deserve her more than him?' he says simply and I look up at him

'Because...'

Why do I deserve her more? I've never really thought about it like that, why do you fucking deserve her Emily, why the fuck do you deserve someone like that? You've been chasing her for long enough and now you don't even have an answer to this simple question, go on answer it.

'Because I love her' I say simply, even surprising myself with my unconscious answer

Cook smiles at me, the kind of smile teachers do when they've just asked you a terrifying hard question and you got it right in front of someone really important, was he testing me? He was fucking testing me.

'Oh god, I love her' I repeat to myself 'I fucking love her!' I shout and people around the pub start to look at me.

Getting off the stool, and reaching for my bag, I start to stumble towards the door and cook grabs my shoulder 'where you going?' he eyes me with suspicion, I lean in leaving a light kiss to his cheek before wrenching his arm from my shoulder.

'I have to tell her' I reason with him and he raises his eyebrow

'Are you sure that the best thing to do, you know with you being half cut?'

'I'll be fine' I say to him 'I need to go'

* * *

Staggering to Naomi's flat, I lift my weak arm and excessively pound my fists against her door, suddenly this reminds me of the time she wouldn't even let me in, usually I'd be stood outside here for hours just waiting and waiting for some fucking hope.

'Emily?' I hear her ask confused, which cuts me from my thought and I try and focus my eyes on the girl in front of me, and there she is, leaning confused against the door frame and eyeing my body up and down.

'Naomi!' I shout throwing her a massive grin and clinging her in a weak hug; she hugs back before pulling herself back and looking into my eyes

'Are you drunk?' she asks, full of concern.

'No of course not' I lie, then start giggling uncontrollably, she smirks at me with a raised eyebrow then I remember what I came here to tell her.

'oh right' I shout and she jumps at the forcefulness of it, and I can't help but laugh again, controlling myself I clear my throat 'Naomi I came to tell you something' I say putting on my most serious voice and she just looks kind of amused.

'Okay' she says slowly, nodding her head and smiling at me.

'I know we had that little silly fucking argument before, and I'm sorry it was stupid and I'm stupid but anyway enough of that' I reach my hand out and grab hers, first she looks a bit hesitant and then she just accepts it

'Naomi I-'

'Is that Emily Nai? Tell her to come in' a voice cuts through me and Naomi, and I look up at her confused, Either Kelly grew some balls and had been taking testosterone tablets, or that voice was definitely Ian's, and Ian is definitely in Naomi's flat, with Naomi alone, In Naomi's flat with Naomi alone it repeats in my head

Pulling my hand away from Naomi disgusted, I stumble back away from her, looking up at her face she looks confused 'No' I shout over Naomi's shoulder, aiming it at Ian's suggestion 'I'll leave you lovebirds to it' I spit at Naomi, then turn around pacing away from her door.

'Emily?' she asks confused behind me, I hear her shut the front door and her footsteps chasing up behind me 'Emily where are you going?'

'Fuck off' I reply and keep pacing.

'No, you're drunk, upset and quite frankly confused' she comments, still pacing behind me

I stop abruptly, turning around on my heels, right in the middle of the street

'What is this Naomi?' I slur at her, gesturing with my hands between me and her 'I don't fucking know what to think! I have so many fucking questions in my head' running my hands frustrated through my hair 'Am I just a fucking experiment? You're not gay right? This is not fucking real; I can't help but think I'm just fucking convenient for you'

'Emily none of that true' she shouts at me desperately but I just turn around and continue walking, actually I'm going to tell her why I came here, seems like the best thing to do right now, she can stop playing with my heart.

'Oh by the way, I came to tell you that I love you' I say casually still walking,

I hear her footsteps stop 'yes that's right, I fucking love you' I shout over my shoulder one last time, still pacing to make my quick exit, she shouts right at the top of her lungs

'For for sake Emily, the reason he's in there is because about 5 minutes ago I fucking broke up with him!'

Stopping, I take a second to register her words, taking a deep breath I turn around to look at her, suddenly my visions blurry and I feel like I'm fucking spinning out of control maybe I just spun around a bit to fucking fast at her confession, before I have time to tell Naomi to stop fucking moving around, I feel like I'm about to go sick.

Raising my hands to my head and shaking it, I see Naomi walking towards me

'Emily are you okay?' voice laced full of concern

Before I have time to answer my world falls black, and I feel my body being thrown against the stone cold pavement floor, the last thing I hear before I fall completely unconscious Naomi's worried voice 'fuck, Emily please wake up!'

Turns out I can't handle alcohol as well as I thought I could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naomi**

She looks so lifeless, so pale and just completely fucking calm at the same time, sitting in a room alone watching her whilst I hear her parents arguing outside with the occasional Katie's voice making an appearance just staring at the tubes she's attached to and the way her chest is rising and falling from the peaceful sleep they've put her into. I'm relatively calm now, I'm happy to sit here for hours just watching her whilst Kelly goes to get us coffee and try and calm the fitches down, can't say earlier everything was this peaceful though.

_'For for sake Emily, the reason he's in there is because about 5 minutes ago I fucking broke up with him!' I shout at her but she's still pacing, suddenly she stops._

_Love, she said she loves me._

_She slowly turns around, but it's almost like she doesn't see me, she focuses hard on my face then scrunches up her nose in confusion, lifting her hands to her head she starts to shake them against her temple_

_I walk towards her slowly 'Emily are you okay?'_

_She looks up at me as if she going to respond then out of nowhere her eyes close and she fall's to the ground almost instantly, I wasn't fast enough to catch her._

_I run to her side, panic set in fast, cradling her head on my knee 'fuck, Emily please wake up' I say stroking her cheek and I notice how the colour suddenly fades from her face leaving her as white as a ghost_

'_oh god Emily, Em's please' I plead with her whilst trying to pick her body up, tears start to pour down my face and it's making it near to impossible to carry her down to how much I'm shaking, I'm about to shout Ian when I feel a presence behind me._

'_Naomi what the hell are you-'she cuts off when she see's Emily collapsed on the floor and my tear soaked mascara running down my face. 'Jesus, Emily' she shouts and drops her bags whilst kneeling to the floor and trying to help me lift her up_

'_Kelly she- she just collapsed' I say sobbing, actually crying my eyes out as I see Emily lifeless on the floor, I can't help my thoughts from screaming in my head 'you just told me you love me, you can't die now' death. Suddenly I spring off my feet_

'_I've got to phone an ambulance'_

And now here we are now, 4 hours later in a hospital room, Emily's going to be fine luckily, just a bad case of alcohol poisoning down to some really dodgy vodka, what the fuck was she thinking drinking like that? It's probably all my fault after that fucking tiff we had this morning, all I know is that Katie said she skipped college to go the pub with that fucking wanker Cook, I swear I'll kill the bastard.

'Hey' I hear the soft voice behind me and I turn around to see Kelly walking into the room, two cups of coffee in her hand, smiling at her I gladly accept the cup and turn back to Emily. I promised Kelly I'd stay in the room with Emily whilst she got the coffees but only if she knew that I'd always stay in the fucking room anyway. She takes the other seat on the right side of Emily and we both just stare at her in complete silence

'They said she won't wake up till tomorrow' she says quietly still facing Emily 'and they pumped her stomach so she's going to be really sore' I send a sympathetic smile over to Kelly but her face remains on Emily's sleeping body.

'How are they?' she looks at me and I gesture to outside with a nod, she rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath

'Oh you know just arguing on what could of caused this' she says taking a deep breath and continues 'Jenna seems to think it's down to Emily being a raging homo and having no control over it' she scoffs and I look at her 'she thinks that?' I asked kind of shocked and she just nods her head.

'Yeah apparently if Emily would just hurry up and get over this phase then she wouldn't have to constantly try and prove herself' she laughs bitterly 'I love Jenna I really do, but I think it would just be easier on Emily if her mum got the fuck over the fact that she's gay'

The room goes silent; the only sound is Rob and Jenna having a very loud discussion of some sort and my very loud breathing

'You can't help who you fall for' Kelly says, still looking at Emily and I snap back to the afternoon before she collapsed _'By the way, I came to tell you that I love you'_ I think my heart grew ten times bigger since I heard her say that to me, staring down at her now a tear escapes my eye, why is she the one that always has to be brave for me?

'yeah' I reply to Kelly and her face falls to mine when she hears the strangled tone that I answer in 'Naomi' she says softly noticing my red eyes, 'she's going to be okay'

I smile weakly at her and she returns it before watching Emily again, it was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

After dragging myself away from Emily, because apparently visiting hours are over and I'm not a family member so the nurse basically told me to fuck off, I go to find Kelly in the narrow hospital halls, Being the clever person I am I automatically walk towards the family waiting room when I hear another argument, no doubt by the Fitch family coming from it.

'She made a silly mistake Jenna, she's only 16' I hear Kelly, sounding almost frustrated talking to Emily's mum.

'Exactly, 16' she emphasises the 16 with a strict tone and I decide that I'm definitely not going in there, but my feet stuck to the ground and I can't move away from this conversation

'She's old enough to stop making these stupid mistakes now' Jenna finishes her sentence.

'Mum-'I hear Katie say, probably trying to get Jenna to calm down but she's cut off by Kelly again

'Look I just don't think she should wake up to this scrutiny' she argues back and I hear Jenna take a tired breath

'Listen Kelly, she's my daughter and I know what she's like'

'Maybe she should stay with me for a while' I hear Kelly say and I stumble back away from the door a bit , Emily living in the same flat as me? I don't know what to think, I mean it's definitely a good thing, I'll get to see her a lot more, but also a bad thing because around Kelly I have to act like she means absolutely nothing to me

'I don't think that's a good-'

'Just for a week' Kelly pleads 'just till you've calmed down and then she'll come home'

'I need to be there to look after her' Jenna states

'I'll do that!' Kelly really wants Emily to come with us; it's really cute how much she loves her.

'No' Jenna says flatly and if I know Kelly no doubt she's going to protest.

'Fine then' I hear Kelly say smugly 'Let her go home tomorrow and blame it all on her being gay' If I was in there right now I'd be giving her a high five.

'Excuse me-'i hear Jenna protest but she's cut off by a strong scouse accent.

'Maybe it's a good idea love' Rob says, and I can almost hear Kelly smiling at him and singing his praises.

'Rob!' Jenna shouts at her furiously but he continues

'Give her some space, she obviously needs a change for a while' he stops talking, and then aims his last sentence at Kelly

'Just for a week though right kid?'

'Just a week' I hear Kelly say with happiness, oh and I also hear Jenna huffing and puffing and a quiet 'Fine'

Because I know it, it's silent and the conversations probably ended, I go to turn away but then the door opens in my face and a confused and happy Kelly smiles at me.

'Erm, visiting hours are over'

'Right' she says slinging her arm over my shoulder and I laugh 'Let's go home, oh and I've got something to run by you'

'Yes she can stay' I say almost instantly, fuck great Naomi now she knows you where listening

She smirks at me from the corner of her face and I blush slightly 'good to know your listening skills are top of the range' she mocks and I nudge her in the ribs.

Walking back to the flat I can't help but remember each scene that took place, from the door, to the pacing and then to the part where Emily hit the floor, Kelly hasn't noticed because she's too busy trying to get the door to open.

Getting inside, we throw are belongings down anywhere on the floor and we both instantly hit the couch exhausted , again I can't help my mind drifting back to Emily and how this morning we were curled up together on this couch.

'I don't get it' Kelly says breaking me out of the memory and I look at her confused

'Don't get what?'

'Why was she here?' she asks still looking towards to wall and I freeze 'when she collapsed, why was she here?' she asks again, probably not really looking for an answer, just wondering out loud but I answer her anyway.

'I think she was looking for you' I lie and she turns her face towards me intrigued, so I continue 'erm yeah she knocked, said she wanted to see you but I told her you wasn't in' still making this up I carry on 'so she said she'd come back later, walked away then just collapsed in front of me' _But not before completely spilling her heart to me telling me that she's in love with me. _I add in my head.

'I wonder what she wanted me for' she looks at me confused then just lets out a deep breath falling deeper into the couch 'Guess I'll find out tomorrow' she says and I just send a nod over her way.

'So how come Ian was here?' she asks smirking at me, and I just return it 'I broke up with him'

Suddenly her tired body is no longer tired and she shoots straight up on the couch looking at me 'really?' she asks in disbelief and I just nod at her again with a smile.

'How did he take it?' she asks, and I'm actually surprised by my answer to, when I called him over he sounded excited, and then when he came over and I told him that I'd have to end it, I expected him to beg, be upset, even cry a little it was a relief and maybe a little bit shocking aswell when he simply nodded his head and told me he kind of expected it for a while now.

'Surprisingly well' I reply and she raises her eyebrow 'yeah said he expected it'

She starts to laugh and I just read her expression 'well you were always so easy to read Naomi' she continues to laugh and I just giggle

Yeah if only Emily knew that

* * *

Kelly was swinging by the hospital at 3, so I decided that I'd go at 12, without her knowing of course so I could tell Emily that she proper fucking scared me and if she ever did that again it's over, obviously the last bit was a complete fucking lie. Before I went to see Emily I decided to take a little detour to sort out a little problem, the fishpond tavern it was.

Entering the shithole I couldn't help but be remembered of mine and Emily's first date, well it wasn't a date to us then, just two friends having a quiet drink but still that's the first time I truly thought of her in that way you know? A small smile turns up on my face but it soon fades when I spot the grubby twat I'm looking for sitting by the bar downing a pint, Cook.

Walking over to her sternly, I tap him on the back and he turns around with that disgusting shit eating smile on his face, he looks me up and down with his eyes and I think I'm about to vomit 'alright Blondie' he says and I flinch at the nickname 'where's your bird?' he says, and before he has time to say anything else my fist is already flying into his nose.

'Where the fuck do you think she is?' I shout at him and he just looks at me confused whilst rubbing at his nose with his hands 'fuck me Blondie, I knew you were fierce bet Em's love's that about you' then he winks at me and I'm about to hit him again 'whoa whoa babe' he says 'I really don't know what you're on about'

'She's in hospital you twat' I shout at him and he looks at me concerned 'what, why is she alright?' he says hurried at me, and I'm loving that he's turned from a cocky bastards to this scared little boy.

Taking a deep breath, I clutch my bag tighter to my shoulder 'yeah she's going to be fine, apparently she had a lot of dodgy vodka' I say to him and I see his face turn guilty 'what the fuck did you's drink?' I say to him and that grin comes back on his face.

'Uncle Keith's special mix' he winks at me, and I throw him a disgusted look 'yeah well it nearly killed her!' I spit at him then drag my eyes around the place, eyeing up how dirty it is 'this place should be fucking shut down' I say to him before turning around and heading for the door.

'Did she find you last night?' he says and I spin back around facing him 'what?'

'last night, she had something important to tell you, worked it out right here' he says slapping his hand on the stool next to him, and I know what he's talking about, I turn back around but before I leave I answer him 'Yeah, she found me'

Walking down the corridor, I stop at the corner when I see Jenna exit Emily's hospital room; she turns left and heads down the opposite corridor so I decide to go see Emily now, without her mother's disturbance.

I quickly pace up to the door, looking through the square piece of glass that allows me to see inside the room and I see Emily arms places firmly over her eyes, she doesn't look happy at all, well neither would I if I had a mother like Jenna Fitch, she's probably just went in there to give her a load of shit, I open the door with a loud squeaking noise but that doesn't make her look up from her arms.

'Mum you can really just piss off, I don't want to talk to you anymore' she murmurs into her arms and I can't help the smirk that rises on my face just from hearing her voice and knowing she isn't in some type of fucking coma.

'Okay, maybe I'll leave then' I say teasing her and her head shoots up from her arms to look straight at me with relief.

'Naomi' she says, but instantly after her arms are wrapped around her stomach and she makes an aching noise.

'You alright Em?' I say rushing to her side, and she just lifts her head and sends me a small smile 'Yeah just hurts a bit' she says, and I rub her arm then take the seat next to her.

'I didn't think you'd come back to see me' she says sadly and I send her a confused look 'why would you think that?'

'Because how much of a twat I've been to you lately' she replies, eyes not looking at me, I lean over grabbing her hand and locking her fingers with mine 'you haven't been a twat Em's' she looks down at our hands and smiles grabbing mine even harder.

'You just scared the fucking shit out of me' I admit and this time it's me holding her hand tighter as I remember the events of last night 'don't you ever do that to me again' I say sternly to her and she just nods, stroking her thumb along my hands 'I won't' she says simply.

'I'm such a twat' she says throwing her eyes over her hands once more

'Yes you are' I say joking to her and she looks at me in disbelief before a small smile breaks out across her face 'Emily it's really not funny, how do you think I felt seeing my girlfriend fall to the floor and not respond out cold?'

For some reason this makes her smile turn into an even bigger grin and now it's my turn to look at her in disbelief 'Emily really' I say to her and she just takes my hand again 'No Naomi it's not funny and I'm so sorry for being so immature' she says seriously 'but you just called me your girlfriend' now she's grinning at me and I start to blush violently not noticing that I actually did call her my girlfriend but fuck me it felt good.

'Yes, yes I did' I answer her back smugly and she just smiles even more, but I can still see how weak she actually is right now 'Good' she says, still looking into my eyes.

I can't help it; I put my fingers under her chin lifting it up her lips meet mine half way, It's slow, full of passion and everything I've been missing about her for the last 24 hours, I pull back when I hear her moan into my mouth, and not for the right reasons.

'You need to rest' I say pulling away from her, and she does a pouty face, I laugh and she quickly sits up pressing another quick kiss to my lips before she lays back down, reaching for my hands again and resting her head on the pillows.

'Don't leave me' she says quietly and I send her a gentle smile 'I'm staying a while' I reassure her and she just smiles back at me, and softly says 'I don't just mean here'

How could I ever leave her again? She everything I've ever fucking wanted, well okay so maybe I never wanted to be with a girl but I don't even see gender anymore, it's so much more than that.

'Like I said, I'm going to be around for a while'

3 very fast going hours later it's time for Emily to get changed and head off home, helping her to the bathroom to change because her stomach must really be hurting her right now, I go back to the room and help Kelly get Emily's shit together.

Emily walks slowly back into the room without her hospital gown, scratching the top of her head with her hands, 'Why aren't my parents here yet?' she asks Kelly confused, and I throw Kelly _you haven't told her yet? _lookand she just looks at me and shrugs

'Emily you're not going home' Kelly says to her whilst she continues to pack Emily's bag of spare clothes her mum had brought round the day before, 'what do you mean?' Emily asks walking more into the room and throws me a confused look; I just look back to Kelly

'You're staying with us for a while' Kelly says casually to Emily whilst smiling at her but she looks back still confused until her face drops 'have they kicked me out?' she asks, as tears begin to fill her eyes

'No!' me and Kelly say to her in union, and she lifts her hand up wiping at tears before Kelly continues 'we just thought you could use time away from your mum' she smiles at her 'oh alright' she just replies grabbing her bags.

'I promised her I'd look after you' she says and Emily makes a scoffing noise 'I don't need looking after' she replies rolling her eyes and me and Kelly laugh.

'Fine' Kelly replies teasing 'I'm not _babysitting_ you tonight anyway, date with the boyfriend you see' she says winking at Emily and she just makes a fake gagging noise 'but don't think that means I'm letting you run wild' she says pointing a finger at Emily and she rolls her eyes again, walking out the room with Emily following her 'besides Naomi said she'll take care of you tonight' she says casually as she walks out the door and Emily stops by the door frame turning around

'Oh so you'll _take care_ of me will you?' she says biting gently at her bottom lip and oh my fucking god I'm about to collapse myself.

* * *

'I don't know if I'll be back tonight, Emily's a sleep on my bed so just keep checking up on her once in a while and it'll be fine, everything okay here then?' Kelly says walking into the living room, messing around with her dress as I try and watch the late night soap repeats

'Yeah, we'll be fine MUM' I reply to her eyes still on the TV and I feel a cushion being thrown at the back of my head, turning around I throw it back at her but I fail with my terrible throw and she just starts to laugh 'I'm off then bitch, don't wait up' she winks at me and I follow Emily's earlier actions and gag at her, she laughs me out the door.

20 minutes later I am now completely fucking bored, flicking through over 800 channels on the TV I have a pointless discussion with myself how about I pay for this fucking thing and there is never anything interesting or educational on at all, fucking money robbers. Deciding that I think I'm going a little mad with talking to myself I think it's probably about time I check on Emily.

Walking to Kelly's room, I stop outside the door for a second before slowly pushing it open to reveal, Emily looking so tiny rolled up in the ball on Kelly's bed, she looks so peaceful, her breathing slowly in and out and the way her hair is dragged over her face, Jesus she's so fucking beautiful.

'Are you going to perve at me all night, or actually join me in bed?' I hear her say and my eyes snap down to her smiling up at me and patting the spot next to her, gladly accepting it I lay down by her turning my head to smile at her, she grabs my arm and pushes me more against her, draping my arm over her stomach as I feel her breathing ease out.

'I wasn't perving' I say smirking at her and she starts to laugh 'oh yeah what was you doing then?' she says with her lips quirked in the biggest smile ever and her eyebrow rose.

'Admiring your beauty' I reply easily and the teasing smile slides off her face and replaces by a more serious one, brushing my fringe from my eyes, she looks like she considering what to say in her head, she starts and stops her sentences a lot before she decides on one 'I meant it you know'

'Meant what Em?' I ask whilst drawing circles on the tiny part of exposed skin below her t-shirt, I did the exact same thing after the first time we slept together.

'what I said right before I collapsed' she replies and I freeze, I don't know what to say to her, Love's hard and difficult and I just don't know if I'm ready to tell her I love her yet. She notices me freeze and continues

'I know I was completely off my face, and didn't know what I was saying most of the time but I meant it' she takes a deep breath turning over to face me

'And I also didn't say it because I expected the same from you okay?' she says smiling down at me and I return it easily 'I just...' she trails off looking at her hands 'I love you' she says and I silence her with a loving kiss, just because I can't say it doesn't mean I can't show her it.

'Now...' she says pulling back from the kiss and I groan she smiles 'tell me, did Ian cry when you broke it off with him?' she asks with a devilish smile and I begin to laugh.

Fuck I really do love her.

**I'm going to give the girls a rest and make the next couple of chapters rather happy for them, but obviously nothings ever that simple forever ;)**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! Really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written from both Naomi and Emilys POV.**

**Chapter 12! enjoy.**

**Emily**

'Why do you always do that?' Naomi said to Kelly as we all sat in the local cafe eating our dinners, turns out that neither Naomi or Kelly are the cooking type so for the last two days it had been nothing but takeaways and random junk food, mum would go fucking ballistic.

'Do what?' Kelly said moping around whilst pulling the crust of her pizza apart and playing around with her food on her plate, her and her boyfriend had an argument and it was mine and Naomi's duty to look after her apparently.

I'd been sending Naomi sly looks from the opposite side of the table and it was always a bonus when she'd catch my eye and blush, seriously spending 2 days in a flat with her and having to act like we're just friends is fucking killing me, sometimes I just want to grab her and fuck her right in front of Kelly's whilst she's watching Eastenders, fuck now it's my turn to blush.

'You cause stupid arguments when you fall in love with people, you always do it' she says whilst bringing her glass of water to her lips and watching Kelly intensely over the rim.

'It wasn't stupid, and I do love him it's just sometimes-'

'No Kelly, it should be simple, you're both in love and not many people find that, so stop trying to mess it up because you're scared' I couldn't stop my eyes from snapping to Naomi's when she said this to Kelly and funnily enough her eyes where already looking straight into mine, she hadn't told me she loved me yet per say, but sometimes I could just feel it.

'well sorry we can't all meet understanding lesbians' she snaps at Naomi and suddenly I'm seriously interested in this conversation

'What?' I blurt out and Kelly and Naomi both stare at me, two completely different looks on their face, Kelly looks completely amused and let's just say Naomi looks startled.

'Kelly!' she shouts, begging her with her eyes not to say anything more.

'Oh come on Naomi, it's only Emily' she says laughing slightly with her new uplifted mood, and I raise my eyebrow at Naomi, Only Emily? Does she know about us? Why does she sound like she doesn't care?

'she won't say anything' she says nudging me in the shoulder and I'm clearly confused, Naomi's rubbing her face with her hands and not meeting my eyes, what's going on?

'Won't say anything about what?' I say, slightly harshly but of course Naomi's the only one that picks up on this when her eyes appear from out of her hands and right back to my eyes, clear jealousy in mine because I want to know what the big fucking secret is.

'It's nothing' Naomi mumbles down at her plate whilst aggressively cutting at her steak as if it's actually a live.

'Nothing' Kelly scoffs and Naomi gives her an angry stare 'Naomi's changing teams' Kelly announced laughing and the water occupying my mouth currently went dribbling down my top.

'What-'

'Sorry Em's but somebody already beat you to it' she says winking at me and I flinch, diverting my eyes away from her, Naomi's hands have returned to her face where she mutters a quiet 'fucking hell' before Kelly gets back to it.

'I don't get what you mean' I stutter at her and she rolls her eyes

'She met a girl' she says and I nod my head at her, physically not being able t do anything else right now 'and if I ever meet her I will personally shake her hand because she...' she points her finger towards Naomi with a smirk 'has been the happiest she's ever been these past couple of weeks'

I can't help the tiny smile that appears on my face watching Naomi awkwardly squirm at Kelly's words, that girl is me, I whisper in my head in disbelief.

'When am I going to meet her anyway Naomi?' Naomi slowly lifts her eyes from her devoured meal and for a second they flutter at me, and I seriously just want to turn to Kelly and say _'You already have'_ but I know I definitely can't do that.

She clears her throat 'erm I don't know... I haven't seen her for a while' she avoids any eye contact with me and I have giant smile as her cheeks continue to spread pink.

'Well phone her then!' Kelly says to her 'because you really like her'

'She probably really likes you too' I slip the comment in there and Naomi's face turns to mine, she's really blushing now and I just want to kiss her over the table and tell her I feel exactly the same about her, god being in a secret relationship is so fucking difficult

Our eyes are locked, completely forgetting Kelly's in the room and she's probably wondering why I'm looking at her best friend like I'm about to throw my heart at her.

Love, Love, Love, giant vibration across my leg, love

'Fuck' I shout making them both jump breaking my eye contact away from Naomi and pulling my phone out my jeans.

'_Are we still studying tonight? - JJ'_

They're both looking at me expectant when my eyes come back up to the table

'I have to go' I say, squeezing my way past Kelly as they continue to look at me, Naomi with disappointment in her eyes.

'Giant exam, I need JJ's help' I say and Kelly just nods at me, looking down at Naomi I throw her an apologetic look and she gives me an understanding smile

'Right okay, but be back at 10 and no drinking' Kelly says in an authority figure voice and me and Naomi burst out laughing.

* * *

**Naomi**

Watching Emily turn the corner and fall away from my eyesight I can't help but be a bit disappointed, it was nice being here with her and Kelly, even thought I'd been embarrassed for most of it.

'I can't fucking believe you did that!' I say leaping over the table and smacking Kelly's arm lightly, she starts to giggle rubbing her arm and I keep my pissed off facade going 'Could you make us feel anymore fucking un comfortable?'

She starts to laugh again and if she wasn't my best mate right now I'd fucking punch her.

'Calm down Naomi, god uncomfortable, you are aware Emily's gay right?' oh I'm very, very aware of that fact Kelly.

'It's not about Emily, it's about you being my friend and now fucking sharing my secrets' I spit at her whilst polishing off the rest of my water, she looks down at her hands.

'Sorry' she mumbles a half assed apology

'Sorry? You're just taking it out on me because you're having a bad day'

'Yeah' she says to me 'I'm sorry okay? You're right I'm just a fucking coward' she looks down towards the table and my moods softens towards her

'Look it's going to be okay' she scoffs and then an idea pops into my head 'let's go for a drink' her head pops back up to mine with a smirk on her face, 'what are we waiting for then?' we both laugh, grab our jackets and head for the door when Kelly suddenly stops looking over my shoulder, thoughts in her eyes.

'What?' I ask turning around and then I see her, fake blonde, fake tits, fake everything, the bitch that was rubbing up against Emily in that club

I turn back around the Kelly and she's fully smiling looking at me now 'Let's go say hi' she says tugging at my wrist, pulling me in the direction of her

'No, she's with someone' I say gesturing towards the guy with jet black hair she's currently occupied talking to on the other side of the place, wait she's with a guy, Hmm maybe not so gay after all.

'So, we'll only be a second come on' she continued to pull me over, even though I was mentally begging her not to because this would probably be one of the most awkward things ever.

Getting closer I notice how unbelievably desperate she was dressed, short skirt up her ass, seriously tight vest top and heels, and to think we're only in a takeaway place.

'Hi' Kelly says tapping her on the shoulder, the guy she's with looks up from behind her and sends me a wink, fucking hell is everyone seriously sleazy these days.

Turning around she eyes us up and down confused 'Hey' she says, looking expectant at us as if we've came over to ask her something, I awkward step from foot to foot behind Kelly not really wanting to talk to this girl right now.

And then a smile grows on her lips, 'oh fucking hell' she says smiling still 'last Saturday' she nods towards Kelly and Kelly starts to laugh 'amazing night' she comments and I still stay silent behind her.

She then looks behind Kelly sending me a quick smile but continues to keep looking 'so where's your friend?' she says continuing to look around and I physically cringe, fuck I know who she means.

'Which friend?' Kelly says, she fucking knows of course, just trying to get a laugh out of the expense of this blonde bitch, she raises her eyebrow and looks back at Kelly

'You know, red hair, small, cute tits' she says, and I literally have to restrain myself from going over to her and fucking punching the bitch in the face, and of course Kelly finds this situation a bit uncomfortable as well

'You mean my cousin?'

The girls smirk turns into a straight face as she takes in Kelly's words, she then starts to stutter 'shit I didn't me-'

'It's alright' Kelly starts to laugh, joined by blonde.

'So isn't she about?' she asks hopeful and Kelly sends her a small smile 'you just missed her actually' she says gesturing to the door and the girl blows out a frustrated puff of air

'Shit I really liked her'

I can't help but scoff to myself, she literally had one dance with her and now her expression looks like she was about to propose, it's insane how can you like someone knowing them a fucking day. Emily, Coffee, University. Fuck okay my theory is fucked then.

'You should text her sometime' I hear Kelly say, whilst reaching into her bag and producing her phone

'Kelly...' I say but she ignores me and continues to give Emily's number to this bitch, my fucking Emily.

'Yeah I will' she says, staring at her own phone down at my girlfriends fucking number then back up to Kelly.

'So who's your friend' I hear a male voice enter the conversation and his eyes start to drag up and down my body.

'fuck it, come on let's go' I say grabbing Kelly arm and pacing out the cafe with her 'The redheads called Emily by the way' Kelly shouts and the blonde smiles 'I'm Rachel'

Good fucking bye Rachel.

* * *

**Emily**

Jesus fucking Christ, studying was completely shit, taking hours to learn something that I'm probably just going to forget on the exam anyway? No point, I just want to go in, and go straight to fucking bed I'm so tired.

I unlock the door to Kelly's flat, getting ready to say my hi's then head for the bedroom

'Emilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy' walking through the door the sight I'm met with is shocking, Kelly with a bottle of vodka, already out of her face in her hands, and Naomi on the floor, don't worry she's still awake it just looks like she's having a hard time getting up.

'fucking hell Kelly' I say as she stumbles over to me, dropping my bag, I grab the bottle of vodka out of her hands and she makes a pouting face 'how much have you two had to drink?' I direct my eyes to Naomi who's still lying on the floor.

Kelly looks at me for a moment then begins to smirk 'not enough to collapse yet' she says then starts laughing, very fucking funny Kelly, I roll my eyes and walk her over to the couch 'your hilarious' I tell her whilst laying her body down on the couch 'fucking hell' I start to walk towards Naomi who's now on her knees.

'And you told me never to drink again' I whisper in her ear whilst helping her off the floor and she starts to giggle, getting up straight to her feet she towers over me, trying to look into my eyes in her state, and still clutching to my hand for support 'but I can handle myself better than you' she slurs out, nearly falling over one last time and I start to laugh.

She joins in with me then without hesitation she moves till her lips are millimetres away from mine, feeling her hot air tickling my tips and then I remember Kelly, who's sat in the opposite direction to us on the couch talking to herself

'Naomi, we can't' I say gesturing with my eyes to Kelly and she sends me a sad smile pulling her head away from mine 'But I missed you' she whispers sadly and I stroke her hand with my thumb.

'Emily where are you?' Kelly shouts from the couch and I pull Naomi over with me, pushing her down on the couch so she's sat next to Kelly 'your meant to be looking after me' I say to Kelly, whilst taking her heels off and throwing them the other side of the room.

'yeah' she slurs, 'I'm just so tired' she says, then within a second her head has hit the arm of the chair and light snoring is coming from her, 'are you tired aswell?' I turn to Naomi who's now smirking across at me, standing up, well I say that I mean trying and then me helping her up she throws her arms around me

'Yeah' she says, low husky voice breathing against my ear 'take me to bed Emily' oh fuck I think I'm going to collapse... again.

'Why don't you have anything to sleep in?' clawing through Naomi's wardrobe I literally couldn't find one thing that said _I've slept in this _all there was normal clothing, no nightwear.

'Because I sleep naked' come the quiet voice from behind me, Naomi was lying on her bed still fully clothed watching my every move across the room, I took a loud physical gulp 'right' I said

'Well then...' I say, diverting my eyes from Naomi's smirking face 'I better go find something of mine for you to put on' as I'm about to leave the room, she stumbles off the bed and towards me, grabbing my wrist

'Or...' she says, mouth against my lips 'you can leave me naked' she leans back out, looking intently at my reaction and from what she can see this isn't much of one, just me thinking about Naomi naked right now.

'You're so cute' she giggles leaning in and slowly capturing my lips with her own, which I gladly accept, god I can just taste the vodka on her tongue as she enters it into my mouth, she lays her hands at the back of my head pushing my mouth further into her for a deeper kiss, and let's just say she isn't keeping the moans down either

'Fine, you can sleep naked' I mumble to her whilst pulling my lips away 'but I'm going to get you some water, believe me you'll need it' I say to her and she staggers back to the bed giggling and I walk to the kitchen.

God they're both recked, Kelly still storing on the couch, still fully clothed and Naomi in the room barely able to walk on her own

'Emily your phones vibrating really loud!' I hear Naomi shout from the bedroom and smile to myself 'answer it for me then!' I shout back to her, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and walking back into the room

I walk in smiling, but then it turns into confusion when I see Naomi staring down at my phone even more confused than me, she then looks up at me with something in her eyes that I really can't describe and I walk over to her grabbing the phone

'_Hey sexy, it's Rachel from the club? Maybe we can get together again sometime? ;)'_

'Who the fucks Rachel?' I say in disbelief and I see Naomi shrug her shoulders, and fuck she must think that I'm fucking seeing someone else, what kind of joke is this?

'No Naomi' I say stepping towards her and sitting down on the bed 'I didn't give her my number, I didn't even like her!' she just stares blankly at me and I start to stutter out a lot of shit 'fuck, I was only dancing with her because Ian was clinging to you like shit all night, she was just there and I wanted you so much' I take a breath 'and you didn't want me but then we left together and I didn't see her again honestly' I try to make her see that this isn't my fault, and she bursts out laughing, seriously not your ordinary laugh.

'Stop worrying' she said in between laughs and I didn't understand why she was so calm right now.

'She was at the cafe when you left, Kelly gave her your number' she says _her _in disgust and I can't help but smile at the jealousy that's clearly over her face, leaning more into her I take her hand in mine

'Well why didn't you stop her?'

She scoffs 'what was I meant to say, No Kelly don't give that slut Emily's number because I'm in love with your cousin?'

'What?' I repeat in disbelief and she sits up annoyed at having to repeat her words

'I said what was I meant to say-'she stops mid sentence, wide eyed and looking me straight in the eye, probably with regret and probably beating herself up inside about her admitting that to me. Turning away from the regret obvious in her features I stand up starting to make my way off the bed when her hand clumsily grabs mine

'I said' she says every word slowly 'I was in love with her cousin' tugging me back down till I'm basically on top of her, she kisses my nose 'so I guess that means you' she slurs smirking at me and I can't help the massive grin that surfaces across my face

'hey isn't it your birthday this week?' she says, and I can't help but laugh at how fucking random that sounds right after she just told me the best thing I've ever heard in my life, 'Friday' I say and she smiles 'my little emzy is growing up' throwing her arms around me and I smack them lightly 'fuck off' I laugh leaning forward and kissing her lips once, pulling back to smile down at her

'Hey Naomi' I say softly stroking her cheek with my fingers

'Yeah?'

'When are you 20?' I ask smirking,

She rolls her eyes groaning, shifting to the side of the bed and pretending to do light snores 'oh look suddenly I'm tired' she says and I start laughing

'Well then I better leave you in peace'

'No, stay here with me tonight' she says quickly, grabbing me and making sure that I certainly can't move.

'Naomi, Kelly's right out there, it's a bit risky isn't it?' I say biting my lip and she studies my face

'When Kelly drinks she's completely out like a light, she won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon' she says raising her eyebrow at me, pulling the covers on the right side of her bed back and patting the empty space with her hands.

I suppose I could wake up really early and sneak back into my bedroom...

'Fine' I say, getting under the covers and making myself comfortable 'but as long as you know we're just sleeping' I turn to her smirking and cuddling in close 'because you are blind drunk' I smile running my hands down her bare arm and suddenly turn around 'night'

She groans with frustration.

Suddenly I feel her press her thigh against my legs, move it up and down trying to fucking tease me, I reach under the covers to push it off and my eyes widen

'Jesus Naomi, you really are fucking naked!'

* * *

'What the fuck'

Shooting up from the bed when hearing the feminine voice shout from the door I look over to the other side of the bed to see Naomi still naked and me holding her in a very unfriendly position.

Oh shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! much love!**

**Chapter 13.**

Rolling away from a startled and naked Naomi as fast as possible I find myself falling to the floor, but quickly standing up and walking over to Katie, she standing there, looking between me and Naomi mouth completely hitting the floor, nothing happened between me and Naomi last night, we just slept but from the way Naomi currently looks and the position I woke up in it looked like we'd be fucking all night.

'Katie how the fuck did you get in?' I shout frustrated limping towards her, trying to divert her eyes from Naomi as she tries to cover up, failing with the quality of the thin white sheets.

Her eyes come up from Naomi's to meet mine, she scans my body once over to take in the current state 'Never fucking mind that' she shouts at me and I flinch when a dash of her spit hit's me right in the eye 'don't tell me that you fucked her' she nods her head furiously towards Naomi and I turn around to see Naomi still looking on in complete shock, and probably a fucking bad hangover.

I start to laugh 'what no! You see I came home last night and her and Kelly' I stutter taking lots of breaths 'well they were drunk, Kelly was out like a light so I helped Naomi to bed, and.. And, and she sleeps naked and I fell asleep by her and' she raised her eyebrow at me and I knew I was completely failing.

I suddenly remember Kelly, she might be a fucking wake, walking over to the door quickly I take a peak outside to see she's still flat on where I left her last night then close the door over walking back to Katie, she's watching my every move

'Don't worry, she's still fast asleep thank fuck!' she spits at me and I roll my eyes 'fucking hell Katie, there's nothing going on here okay? We both just fell asleep!' she scoffs and turns her eyes to Naomi 'Do you normally fall asleep with a girl draped over your tits?'

'Fuck off' Naomi spits at her and makes an even more decent attempt to cover up 'why don't you piss off so I can put some clothes on?' she says gesturing Katie with her hands towards the door.

'Why did Emily rip them all off last night?' she smirks at her, and Naomi shifts about like she's about to get up and fucking punch her.

'Can everyone just shut the fuck up?' I shout and they both turn their attention towards me 'Katie, nothing's going on okay?' I say into her eyes and she lets out a deep breath she was holding and her face softens

'So you really wasn't fucking her?' she says like she believes me throwing a disgusted look and Naomi and she gets one in return, and I smile and nod at her

'No Katie, I wasn't fucking her last night' I ensure her

'What do you mean you weren't fucking her _last night?_' She says with high suspicious and I raise an eyebrow

'What the fuck are you talking about Katie?'

'You said last night...' she points out and me and Naomi share a confused look at each other from different ends of the room, I don't answer Katie but I'm confused to how.

'Have you slept together before?' she aims the question at both me and Naomi but it looks like I'm only going to be the one that answers 'what? No, yeah, no what?' fucking great Emily fucking great.

She stops for a second and just stares at us back and forth, suddenly she focuses on me and starts to smirk again 'Emily can I borrow some lipstick off you?' I look on confused.

'You know I don't wear lipstick...' I say to her, nodding my head slowly as if she's lost her fucking memory, she then walks over to me, scraping her thumb across my lips then grabs me by my t-shirt throwing her thump in my face, and what do you know, deep red lipstick.

'You stupid fucking bitch' Katie says laughing and I can't do anything but throw Naomi a apologetic look, she sends back an angered one then disappears back under her covers groaning, hands over eyes.

'God Emily keep it in your pants' she grabs me by the arm forcing me to look over at Naomi 'she is fucking straight, your cousins best mate probably just looking for the first shag she can get because she's just broke up with her boyfriend'

Naomi lifts her arm and stares at me, with this I turn round to Katie angered 'fuck off it isn't like that!' I push past her, grabbing a tissue and cleaning Naomi's excess lipstick off my lips and chin

I feel her walk up behind me 'oh and what is it then love?' she laughs still looking at me and the room goes silent, my face stays blank saying it all and Katie raises an eyebrow 'look we should go outside and let her get dressed' I say to Katie and she throws Naomi another look until she nods walking outside first.

'Sorry' I say to Naomi quietly as I go to shut the door, she just brushes back her hair in her hands and breathe deeply 'just go and talk to her Emily' she says with a tired look and I just nod and follow Katie.

****

**

* * *

**

Walking into the living room I see Katie pacing up and down, I almost don't want to face her

'Does she know?' she quietly spits at me whilst pointing to an unconscious Kelly spread out across the couch still

'No' I say quietly and she rolls her eye

'God Emily, you're seriously stupid' she says taking a seat on the couch and stroking Kelly's hair back

'I don't want to lie to her' I say to her looking down at Kelly 'I just love her so much'

'who?' she spits back at me, almost asking if I meant Naomi or Kelly, our eyes snap away from one another's when we hear Naomi's bedroom door creaking open and her appearing wearing clothes this time.

She walks awkwardly over to us avoiding eye contact with me all together, stopping next to me we wait for Katie's backlash.

'You really are so stupid' she says to us, still stroking Kelly's hair, I look down ashamed nodding my head gently at her words 'I mean in the same flat as her? She could of fucking walked in at any time!' my head snaps up to see her amused face and I look at her in disbelief

'What?' Naomi says what I'm thinking and Katie just keeps staring at us with her removal able smirk.

'Oh come on, like I didn't know, you practically fall all over each other whenever we all go out'

I'm too stunned to say words, isn't she going to shout and tell us that we have to end this now? When does that part come, I sneak a glance sideways at Naomi to see she's wearing the exact same expression as me, Katie continues

'oh yeah, real believable you going sick twice and Emily just happens to be there both times pressed up against you on the bathroom wall when I'm walking in'

Fuck I didn't think she saw that, quickly jumping away and then she came in acting completely normal, well okay she did suggest Naomi may be pregnant, probably just to get me pissed off.

She pushes herself off the couch, making sure Kelly head goes down gently and she releases a seriously loud snore breaking the silent tension in the room, she picks up her bag and turns back round to us

'Oh yeah, and I stole your phone and went through your messages' she raises her eyebrow at Naomi 'and let's just say they were a little more but friendly' I blush, Naomi blushes fucking hell everyone blushes my fucking sister read our text messages.

'What? You shouldn't leave it lying around' she winks at me then makes an exit for the door before turning and looking at me and Naomi

'I only came round to check if you where okay, mum's orders' she adds with a dramatic eye roll 'but you seem to be doing fine' she smirks again before turning her expression serious, eyeing me and Naomi up and down.

'Look, I know your were expecting me to say some shit like _'she's 19 what the fuck do you think you're doing'_ but I'm not going to' she mimics 'it's not like I haven't shagged anybody older before' she brags and I can't help but gag at that comment, Jesus Katie really.

Serious expression again

'If you two are really serious about each other, fine I understand, but I think she should know don't you?' she says pointing to Kelly and I slowly nod my head 'and if not, then stop making it so blindly obvious you twats' typical Katie, and with that the door is slammed leaving me and Naomi still shocked in a room full of drunken snores.

'I think I'm going to be sick again' Naomi breaks the silence between us whilst we continue to stare into the empty space which was once Katie Fitch

'Do you want to go for a walk, you know some fresh air for you and I think we need to talk' I say facing her and she nods before walking back into her bedroom.

* * *

We'd be walking for a while now, in circles of course around the local part, fresh air was definitely a good thing this morning, mum's taking their children to school filled the streets meaning that the parks where more quiet since now children weren't playing in them, we were walking side by side, not one of us had said anything to each other yet but I suppose we were thinking up stuff to say, looking up I saw the lost expression on her face, so I decided to reach over and lock my hand with hers, only she decided to flinch away as if I had some type of disease, stopping I gave her a confused look

'Katie was right' I nod confused egging her to keep going 'about the making it too obvious, you know?' she said gesturing to my hand that she's currently swiped away from hers

'Oh' I say, nodding my head slowly and she just sends me a small smile, we continue walking, obviously not holding hands and I feel bare just being there but not touching her

'I kind of agree with Katie aswell' I say to her as we continue walking and her eyes meet mine 'you know, about telling Kelly' suddenly she stops

'Emily'

'We wouldn't have to hide this then' I say to her and she just rolls her eyes 'and she probably wouldn't take it that bad' she scoffs

'Emily I've been basically lying to her for weeks, and we're best friends of course she isn't going to fucking take it great'

'You never know well just-'

'No Emily' she states then starts to walk a head of me, jogging lightly to catch up to her I stand right in front of her stopping

'What?' I say to her in disbelief

'No' she simply says, avoiding my eyes.

'Just... no?' I ask a little pissed off and she just nods

'Well I guess that means no to me and you aswell yeah?' I ask and her eyes shoot to mine

'What? No... Emily we just can't tell her right now?'

'Right now or ever?' I shoot at her straight away

'Right now' she nods and sends me a weak smile

'Well' I say 'better go back to mine to see mum I suppose' I say shuffling on two feet and she leans over cautiously giving me a small kiss on the cheek, usually this would be on the mouth and it would be pretty fucking passionate but whatever.

'See you later' she says before walking away, fuck.

**

* * *

**Walking towards my front door I'm dreading seeing my mum, it's nearly been a week since I last saw her and now she's going to break out into some big song and dance about how being a lesbian has turned me into a raging alcoholic, fuck why do I even have to do this.

Using the key to open the front door, stepping inside I notice that the house is actually pretty quiet, Usually Katie's Lady gaga tracks would be booming around the house, James play station games or at least mum and dad having a disagreement of some kind but no, complete silence.

'Is anybody in?' I shout from the doorway and wait a couple of seconds for a response

'Emily is that you? In the kitchen love' she shouts back and I make my way through the living room to see her and dad perfectly seated on the dining table with brochures and passports spread out across the table, and mums face grinning up at me, actual grin.

'Glad you came home today dear, sit down' she says gesturing towards the empty dining room chair, so I oblige 'how've you been love?' says dad, and I just smile at him 'fine thanks'

'Great' mum shouts in an ecstatic tone and I can't help but look at her in astonishment because this definitely cannot be my mum.

'What's going on?' I say in a suspicious tone eyeing the brochures flat on the table and her smile grows bigger.

'Well me and your dad were thinking' she looks over to my dad and he excitedly smiles back 'that since it's your birthday soon, and you could use a break' she pushes the brochures towards me 'how does two weeks in Florida sound?' in my head the answer was that sounds fucking amazing thanks mother.

'Are you guys serious?' I grin at them and they nod excitedly once more

'All expenses paid, 5 star hotel, 2 weeks' she says and I can't help but let out a sign of happiness

'So Katie and I are going to America for two weeks, when?' I say back to them and I notice mum's face screw up in a mixture of confusion and guilt

'well no sweetie, Katie's not going actually, it's just for you and Rob was actually gunna go with you' my face drops 'and your flight leaves tonight actually, we was just about to phone you'

'But it's Katie's birthday aswell? So why isn't she going?' I demand an answer and mum just softly smiles at me 'love we thought you could really use this right now'

'Oh great, so this is your version of rehab for me? Mum I'm not a fucking alcoholic!' I shout at her and she jumps from her seat 'Language Emily' she states before going back to her softer language 'it's nothing like that!' she explains 'your dads going anyway, you know checking out the gyms for ideas to build onto Fitch Fitness and we'd thought it would be a great opportunity for you'

I scoff 'right bet you've got me fucking tickets to visit a straight camp as well' with that I pick up my bag and go into the living room, switching on the TV when I get a text message

'_Em can you meet me at the star bucks in town – N x'_

Before I have time to reply mum comes swinging into the living room, straight over to turn the TV off before turning back to me 'don't be ungrateful Emily, this could be a great rest for you'

'Mum your just targeting me, you think this trip is going to change me don't you?' I shout to her, filled with sadness and she let's go a breath of air before completely surprising me all together

'You're gay' she says, slowly almost as if it's hard for the words to come out 'I have to deal with that' she takes another sharp breath of air before walking back to the kitchen 'just think about Florida sweetie, because we need a decision quick' she says cheerfully over her shoulder before disappearing

Well I'll be fucking damned; I'm still not going though.

* * *

Before walking into the coffee shop I take in the sight of my beautiful girlfriend from the window, this is the exact same place we had our first date, if that's what you can call it, also she's sitting in the same please were we chatted for hours and then I offered to walk her home.

I walk into the place and the bell at the top of the door rings, automatically bringing Naomi's eye's up to mine, I smile but she doesn't return it, usually eyes filled with lust are not nervous and barely reaching my own eyes.

'Hey' I say leaning over to place a kiss on her lips but she flinches turning her face so it hit's her cheek instead, I'm suddenly reminded of a couple of hours ago in the park when I went to reach for her hand but she moved it.

'Okay...' I say confused pulling away from her and taking the empty seat in front of her, she hasn't even got a coffee, she was just sitting here waiting for me and now she can't even catch my eye

'Do you want a coffee?' I ask gesturing my eyes towards the cashier but she just shrugs 'No I'm fine thanks' I scrunch my face up in confusion

'But why would we be in a coffee place if you don't-'

'Emily I can't do it' she blurts out cutting me off my sentence and I look at her confused 'can't do what Naomi?' I ask reaching out for her hand but she pushes it away again 'fuck sake' I mutter and her eyes snap to mine

'I just can't' she states again and I think I've cracked it

'Nai, its fine we don't have to tell Kelly yet okay? We'll just give it time' I smile at her but she just continues to look down 'No' she says looking up to meet my eyes

'I can't do us' my heart completely breaks right in front of her at that exact moment

'wha, what?' I say, shaken in my voice and she starts to blurt a lot of random shitty excuses 'I'm sorry' she says and I stand up, looking down at her 'but I love you, and you said you loved me!' I shout at her and people start to look our way but fuck them

'I do' she says quietly and I just roll my eyes and scoff 'How can you say you love me if your fucking doing this to me, please Naomi!' I beg her but she just continues to stare at her frozen hands

'Emily it's just for a while, till I sort everything out'

'Sort what out!' I shout at her and she stands up to 'I don't know, Kelly, University work...'

'University work? Or you actually taking the fucking piss?' I scream at her taking a step back in disgust

'Emily it's not you it's-'

'Don't you fucking dare say that to me Naomi, don't you dare finish that sentence' I dare her with my eyes, my eyes with the tears currently cruising down my cheeks, I noticed her's are welling up to, but she's trying all her strength to keep them in, I don't understand what's going on.

Taking a deep breath and wiping my tears, I start to talk

'You know what Naomi, I've realised that you make me feel like shit all the time, I never know where I stand with you but that didn't matter because all the negative feeling where hid by the way you looked at me with so much love in your eyes sometimes I wanted to burst with happiness'

Her tears were now let go and she's sobbing, but I'm too focused to tell her how I actually feel to give two fucking shits about her at all

'It was all fine before it became too real for you, Everyone let's me down, constantly fucking let's me down, Katie, My friends, Even my fucking own mother but I never that you'd...' I can't finish the sentence because my crying is start to fucking sting my eyes, I just give her a sad nod before turning to exit

'... And in a fucking run down coffee place at that' I say laughing bitterly whilst wiping my eyes and disgustingly scanning the place

'but that's fine Naomi' I say turning to her for one last look 'you have your midlife lesbian crisis, but I won't be there at the end of it' and with that I run out the coffee place leaving my heart in Naomi's hands where she's free to tear at it even more

**

* * *

**'Emily come on... Ssh' Katie was whispering sweet nothings into my hair in our bedroom, me still crying into her shoulder and being hardly able to breath

After the coffee shop it felt like I'd ran for hours and hours, and finally I reached the place where I felt most safe, Home, my actual real home not mine, Kelly and Naomi's fake fucking imagination life, my home where my mum occasionally gave me a disapproving looks but she actually cared about me, home where me and Katie would argue over petty things like hair dryers and home where I could hear dad shouting at James for playing too much play station and not going outside enough, Katie found me in our room rolled up in a ball shaking with tears, she hadn't asked questions just held me telling me it was going to be okay, she didn't even know what was happening

'She broke up with me' I cried out into her shoulder and she muttered a quiet 'the fucking bitch' until she held me tighter and smoothed my fringe from my face

'she told me she loved me last night, then broke up with me today' My tears came down 10 times harder now, my nose completely blocked and my eyes red raw I continued to talk about the bitch that had just broke my heart 'why would she do that?' I asked Katie the rhetorical question and she just gave me a sympathetic look.

'You know she broke up with me in the same spot I fell in love with her?' I continue to cry but laugh bitterly in between it

'You'll probably get back together soon' Katie says soothingly whilst still playing with my hair and I pull back and look her in the eye 'No, I don't' want her back! She hurts me to much' I push my head into her shoulder again wiping my tears, 'but I love her' I continue to sob and I feel Katie's body stiffen in anger

'I'm going to kill that closeted little dyke' she says in anger whilst still clutching me and usually I'd tell her to just leave Naomi alone and let us sort it out but whatever, she just broke up with me with the worst excuse I've ever heard in my life, maybe Katie punching her would help her fucked up brain out a little

'Nothing ever goes right for me' I say still hugging her but the tears have subsided a little 'she's a fucking coward, scared of what people will think'

'Everything will be okay' Katie says, releases me to look into my eyes and tell me it 'your going meet someone who actually wants to show you off to the world, not just make you there personal fucking lover' she says, grinding her teeth, fuck she really is going to kill Naomi.

I don't want to be around for that, suddenly something from before comes into my head, without any warning I stand up getting out of Katie's arms and search under my bed making a triumphant sound when I find what I'm looking for.

'Em what are you doing?' Katie asks staring back at me from the top of my head with a confused face

Pulling out a giant suitcase from under my bed her expression doesn't lift so I roll my eyes

'I should go to Florida, go to Florida, forget this and get totally fucked up and have the time of my life, you know without alcohol poisoning' I add that on the end and she begins to laugh, getting up and helping me pull the remainder of the suitcase out.

'That's my girl!' she squeals whilst launching the suitcase on top of the bed 'I know I had a twin in there somewhere' she nudges my arms and I do nothing but give her a small grin before pulling her into a gigantic hug 'I love you' she says quietly and I hug her tighter 'You too' I respond

'You better go and tell Dad that you're joining him' she says and releases me from the hug, 'fuck oh yeah' I say heading to the door giving her a smile.

'mum, dad' I shout jogging down the stairs into the living room, where he's going over his passport and mum's going on about how he better pack his aspirin because she doesn't want him coming home with a blood clot

'Yeah?' they both answer in harmony looking up from the couch with papers throw all over them 'Room for one more' I ask smiling and mums face lights up 'Of course!' she smiles running over to me and enveloping me in a giant hug

'What helped you change your mind?'

It takes me all my strength not to burst out crying right onto my mum's shoulder at the moment but I needed to be strong and stop being such a fucking push over

'Nothing important, just needed a change' I smile and she returns it

Fuck this Bristol life for 2 weeks.

* * *

**Next chapter is Naomi's pov, because i know the povs have been a bit all over the place latley but normal one each is back.**

**Naomi must have a reason for this?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyhey! thanks for the reviews seriously, i had doubts about this story from the start but people seem to like it!**

**anyway, chapter 14! enjoy.**

I watched the red blur vanish from my tear soaked eyes as she zoomed straight out the coffee shop without giving me one last glance, not that I expected or deserved her to turn around to give me that one last look, I'm such a twat, and the only reason I could give her was university work, well done Naomi, well fucking done.

Truth is, I thought I could handle it, I really did, but when Katie found out I got fucking scared, I mean people get scared, me and Emily are serious, well me and Emily were serious, remembering what I've just done I slam my hands on the table letting out a loud groan which obviously doesn't go down well with half the customers, they've just witnessed my relationship domestic and now they have to hear me thrashing about over it.

She knew, she just knew, said we'd been so obvious from the start and that's when all the doubt started to kick in, if we were that obvious to Katie who normally only notices when there's a fit guy in the room then how long's it going to be till Kelly starts to notice our more than friendly relationship. Kelly loves Emily, and I don't mean that it's your family so you have to love them love, she really fucking cares about her, wants to protect her and what do I do? Start a secret affair with her behind my best mates back.

_But you love her. _My mind kept screaming at me, and I can't help but remember, which is slightly hard due to how much I'd drank, Emily's face last night when I blurted out I was in love with her, it wasn't some drunken mistake that I'd just made up to get Emily into my bed, I do love her, I AM in love with her oh god this was all such a fucking mistake.

I thought if we'd just cool it down for a while, not forever then maybe I could sort this whole mess out, maybe if I just had time then I'd fucking know what to do and not be stuck in the state of panic I was left in when Emily left to visit her parents this morning, she wanted Kelly to know, wanted me to go and tell her about this, how could I? I'm pathetic; I'm weak and most of all I'm a fucking coward because it wasn't just me and Kelly's relationship on the line, it was Emily's and Kelly's and most important mine and Emily's, and me? Well I just took the easy option.

She told me she'd never thought I'd hurt her, she had so much sadness in her eyes it was almost hard to believe that this was the girl that looks at me with so much adoration that it didn't matter if I had no make-up on or wore a fucking bin bag, she never shifted that look until then.

Wiping the stray tears from under my eyes, I lifted my bag and headed for the door, exiting slamming the door shut with the bell almost nearly flying off the door, I didn't give a fuck I just needed to get out of this fucking place, I'd had enough.

* * *

The sight I'm met with walking into the flat isn't the most pleasant of sights I've seen, Kelly with her tongue duelling against her boyfriend Kevin's as he rubs his hands up and down her thighs, coughing loud they break apart and Kelly eyes snap to mine, he cheeks flushed crimson.

'Kevin's looking after me Naom's, you shouldn't have let me drink so much' she says, looking up from the couch and I just roll my eyes at her

'I'll go and get you a blanket babe' Kevin says, getting up from the couch and kissing Kelly's head, obviously he was aware of how awkward the situation was and wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, I bet it takes him ages to find that fucking blanket.

'We made up' she states looking dreamily at me and I have to fight the resist to roll my eyes at her one more time.

'Yeah I noticed' I reply back dryly, taking Kevin's place on the couch and letting out a sigh

Her eyebrow's rise in confusion

'What's wrong with you?'

I don't know Kelly, what is wrong with me? I just broke up with someone completely perfect for me all because I can't handle anything, is that what you want to hear.

'Nothing' I decide to go with instead, you know to avoid being punched 'just a long day' I throw a quick smile at her and she returns it whilst patting my knee

'yeah well last night was amazing' she says, throwing her legs over mine on the couch and stretches back, it then goes silent, and we've never had this, we always have something to say to each other, either we argue, joke about or just talk about our days, but now I have nothing to say, it's kind of awkward actually I better tell her before she notices

'Emily-'

'Went home' she finishes and my eyes snap to her as she casually plays with her hair.

'How do you know?' I ask trying not to sound too intrigued

'She phoned me' she simply answers and I want so much more

'When?' I ask sitting up

She looks at me with an amused smile on her face, probably wondering when I became so concerned

'About 20 minutes before you got in, says that her mum's actually coming around to the whole gay thing now so she was going back'

'Oh' is all I can conjure up out of my thousands of thoughts floating around

'Yeah, she said to just leave her stuff where it is, doesn't know when she'll be around to get them'

'Did she sound-'

'Found it' Kevin interrupts my words holding the blanket out towards Kelly in triumph and she's too focused on her 'gorgeous boyfriend' to even remember that I was about to ask if Emily sounded okay, Kelly basically jumps on him and they start again with the mouth on mouth action, removing her legs from me I stand up bringing my bag along

'I'm going to bed' I murmur unnoticed.

* * *

Well I think I can possibly call that one of the worst sleeps I've ever had, waking up drowsy I rub my eyes trying to get my vision to work correctly, after a second it does, I always feel like shit waking up, actually correction, I used to feel like shit waking up but then Emily..., fuck I can't get her out of my mind, mostly because I didn't change the sheets from the night before and her fresh perfume is still slayed out across my pillow, Better change these soon.

Reaching out across the bed to retrieve my phone, I'm hoping she's sent me a text or just a fucking missed call off her, anything that gives me an opportunity to talk to her, anything to see that she's okay, touching the screen my phone lights up with 1 missed call, excitedly I press the open button straight away but her names not there, just my fucking mum, way to ruin a fucking moment Gina.

Shards of tiny light were visible through the curtain and I wanted nothing more than to throw the covers over my head and forget that university even fucking existed right now, wonder if Kelly and Kevin are still at it, they where another main cause for my lack of sleep last night, fucking sick.

Dragging the covers away from my body, one foot at a time I climb out of my warm bed, stretching my limbs in the air, before grabbing my robe and wrapping it around my body, padding across the floor I reach the door and sling it open, hearing a familiar voice in the kitchen

'Em's your not answering your phone, which is kind of strange for you because you never miss my calls' strangled laugh 'well I just wanted to say happy birthday, and that I'll try and come around soon yeah? Well phone me when you get this, love you'

Emily's birthday, oh god

'Who's that?' I croak out walking into the kitchen and taking a mug off the dish rack, obviously I know who it is, but I just want to know what's going on.

'Emily's voicemail' she signs, 'Katie's not picking up either, but I expect that from her, she doesn't get up most days till the afternoon' she giggles and I smile at her 'but Emily, she always answers my phone calls, seriously I think she answered one during her exam once' she says again, slightly more sad but I can't help my lips from curling into a sad smile at the thought of Emily, but then it disappears at the thought of Emily not answering.

'They're 17 today' she says behind me whilst I pour the boiling hot water into my mug, turning around I smile at her 'they doing anything for it?' I say, inching my body back to pour the milk into the glass

She signs

'Don't know' she says, making her way over to the table and sitting down 'god I remember being 17, being in college how miserable' she comments and I laugh because she's so right, in fact 16-18 were the worst years of my life, college is basically a bitchier school, the kids are still the same but I suppose you can deal with it more.

'So fucking right' I say carrying my mug over the table and taking a seat next to her, she gets up and smiles 'I've got a dance exam' she twirls in front of me and I start laughing 'oh shut up Naomi, you wish you were as bendy as me' she winks before basically dancing out the kitchen, god got to love her.

Walking to university alone, I decide to take the long route, not only have I got the most boring politics lecturer today, I've also got a ton of work that I haven't done for them, but hey I'm great at this I'll catch up in no time, turning the corner to the entrance immediately I notice the vibrate red hair, not facing me but facing the door, no fucking way, I'd also notice that cute denim jacket anywhere, she hasn't turned around yet but Emily looks lost, well from what I can see, I'm stuck behind a fucking bush for fuck sake, Naomi get some balls.

Slowly walking behind her, I excitedly grab her shoulder and tug 'Emily?' I say gently and within a flash she turns around and before I know it her fist is flying into my nose, and well my back is flying into a wall, cupping my nose I look at her shocked and all I see is a smug little bitch smirking down at me.

'wrong' she states in a winey fucking voice, pulling me back up by the collar of my jacket is the one and only Katie Fitch, I just can't fucking believe I got this slut confused with my Emily- Emily.

'What the fuck are you doing?' I shout at her pushing at her shoulders to let me go but she's got me backed against a solid brick wall, hands stabled at either side of my shoulders and looking me dead in the eye

'see Naomi, I don't know what you're most ashamed of here' she smirks at me and I look at her confused 'well the fact that I'm going to kick the shit out of you into of your University or the fact that your standing with a college student' with this is pushes me back but let's go on me, guilt rides over my face when I realise what she means

'Katie it wasn't like that' I reason with her but all she does is laugh in my face

'No it never is, is it?' she says raising her eyebrow but I just cowardly look away

'I'd never want to hurt Emily' I state

She turns around to walk away, but she stops and signs with an exhausted look

'Then don't okay? Leave her alone from now on Naomi' she says, angered look on her face 'I mean it' she says looking more serious than ever and all I can do is gulp and watch University students happily walk past not knowing the serious tension between me and the red head in front of me

'oh and if Kelly asks' she gestures to my red bruised nose and smirks 'tell her you got into some dykey politics fight or something, because I never did that okay?' and with that she walks off, that fucking bitch.

* * *

It's official, Emily Fitch has completely disappeared from the universe, it's been 4 days, I haven't seen or even heard from her at all, usually she'd be on the phone to Kelly now and then or I'd just see her around but nothing at all, I'm kind of worried but I don't know if I should be, I mean I did break up with her and it's not like I'd be seeing her everyday as I would have been if we were still a couple, and Kelly isn't worried, well actually she hasn't mentioned it at all, but if she was worried she'd been saying something right?

I nearly took Katie Bitches advice on to leave Emily the fuck alone, but Monday morning I couldn't resist walking slowly past round view to see if I could even catch a glimpse of her, just to see that she's actually okay and I'm not just fucking deluded to think that I haven't heard from her in 4 days, okay 4 days isn't that long but going from seeing her everyday to not for 4 days, well that's a long time believe me

Luckily for Katie I didn't see her of course, I even pulled up that weird looking JJ kid but all he did was flash bright red, and stutter out a load of stuff that wasn't relevant to Emily of course, once we got past the initial stuttering he told me that Emily wasn't in Friday and he hadn't seen her today too, I knew he wasn't telling me something, he was keeping a secret, but I just thanked him and smiled politely anyway, because I don't want to come off a total bitch.

Obviously I was walking around with a big fucking bruise spread across my nose, and of course when I went home on Friday Kelly jumped straight up off the couch begging me to tell her who hit me so she could go out and cut their fucking throat, her words not mine. Not wanting her to brutally murder a member of her own family I stuck to my lying little ways and told her about a fake mini protest that went on in the park before my lecture started, according to my mouth a protestor got a bit too happy about free tuition fees and accidently elbowed me in the nose, she believed this of course and then got me a packet of frozen pea's to rest on my face.

I tried phoning, they went unanswered and later in the week this turned into her phoned being turned off, and then I tried texting her, just little simple things like how're you? And phone me, never really getting into much detail but these went unanswered too, it was fucking strange it was like she was gone.

The only actual place I hadn't try to find her was her own house, obviously I couldn't go there, it was knock and get sucker punched in the nose again by Katie, either have a happy but slightly confused Jenna ask why I was looking for Emily, or James share information with me on the woman's uterus, which to be honest really isn't something I wanted to do, I just had to hope that Emily would somehow get in contact with me soon.

Trying to take my mind off her sudden disappearance, and well anything Emily related at all I decide to start writing my politics essay, 3000 words and it had to be in by tomorrow, obviously I thought I could do this, it's easy, politics is my thing, but what I didn't expect was that the lecturer asked for it to be hand written, no computers and no printers, plain old paper and pen and fuck me if there's any paper in this house I'll be damned.

Having checked everywhere or a couple of pieces of some lined fucking paper I decided to give up, there was my room, Kelly's room, Jesus I even tried to fucking bathroom which obviously led to no avail, it's not like I could even go out and buy some, being 10pm and all. Wait the spare room, Kelly always keeping her theory shit in there, maybe there's some paper at least.

Pushing the door open the first thing I noticed was that Emily bag was still on the bed, some of the selected clothes she brought sticking out of it, that's right, she hadn't even been round to pick up her stuff yet, I had to fight the urge to walk over to the bed and smoother myself in her clothes, her scent and fuck me Emily all together, I missed her so much. Tearing my head away from the clothes I walk over to the draws and start riffling through them, one draw left and no paper, pulling it open I was faced with a red paperback book with the title _Emily Fitch, English Coursework_ I couldn't help but smile at the way she wrote her name, the way she'd always do that weird looking E, stroking my hands up and down the book I gently picked it up and close the draw door, sitting down on the bed I was deciding whether to read it, I wanted to know what Emily wrote about in it, if she was any good and what her general thoughts and feelings, but opening the first page I got nothing I expected.

'_I love her I love her I love her I love her' _turning each page frantically one after the other it remained '_I love her I love her I love her I love her'_ I know what every page read, but I couldn't stop myself, I went through each one individually finding the same 3 words splashed across every 200 pages of the book

Tears filled my eyes as I realised everything I'd expected from opening this book was there, this was Emily's thoughts and feelings, this is what she wrote about, this is it all this is her fucking passion, I held the book to my chest as I sobbed out everything that was wrong right now.

'I have to see her' I said to myself in the quiet flat, throwing on my shoes, followed by a coat and throwing the text book inside the pocket, I left the flat on one mission, go to Emily's house, actually find her and tell her I'm sorry and that I'd do anything. I don't care if it's really late, I need to see her.

* * *

'Emily' I shouted, more in a quiet tone, it was nearly 11:30 and the Fitch house looked completely dead, they're probably all in bed but I knew for a fact Emily's was the front room and I needed her to hear me, but without Katie hearing me too which was seriously a tough job.

The light in her room switched on, and I saw a ruffle of the blinds but didn't see who it was behind them, deciding it probably wasn't Katie because there would of been a lot of shouting if it was her I wait patiently for Emily to come down and see me, too focused on the lit up bedroom window I don't hear the front door being opened.

'What the hell are you doing here Naomi?' okay wrong, it was Katie

'I have to see Emily' I say determined, looking past Katie's shoulders and into the house

'Well you can't' she says, and I feel like punching her because I didn't want to ask, I need to see her.

'Sorry Katie, but yes I can I need to fucking see her'

'Emily' I shout past Katie's shoulder, and she steps out on the step in her robe, closing the door behind her

'No Naomi, you don't get it okay? She's not fucking in'

'Fine then, I'll wait right here till she's back' I state leaning against the door frame and she rolls her eyes

'Whatever, but you'll be waiting a long time'

'Fine, where is she then? I'll walk there right now' with this she starts to laugh and I look at her confused

'Not unless you can walk over an ocean babe'

'What?' I say still confused and her smirk grows bigger

'She's in America' she says, and my heart misses a beat

'America?' I stutter 'but, how, why-'

'Just piss off Naomi, I told you not to try and see her again didn't I?' she goes to walk back in but I stop her

'When's she back?' I ask her, well more beg

'Hmm don't know' she says amused, and I really haven't got time for games

'Katie!' I beg her and she rolls her eyes

'10 days' she says casually, picking her finger nails. All I can do is look on

'of course you know, that's a rough estimate' she says, sounding a bit too smug for my liking 'Maybe she might stay longer if there's loads of nice girls to shag out there' my blood is now boiling, my face says it all, that's why Katie's looking at me with the biggest grin right now

'What's wrong Naomi, didn't think you're the only girl she's ever fancied do you?

'What? She loves me!' I tell her and she starts to laugh again

'Are you sure about that anymore?' I'm speechless, defeated, again she smirks admitting victory and before she has time to slam to door, I hold it open again and she sighs

'Did she say anything before she left?' I ask

'Actually' she says thoughtful 'she did want me to give you something' she turns around, stops then turns back around holding her middle finger up at me and I can't do anything but roll my eyes at how fucking childish she's being 'oh and I made sure she didn't take this' she grabs Emily's phone out of her robe pocket and shakes it at me 'so you know, piss off now'

With that the door is slammed and I'm left on the porch alone, if she thinks her immature little ways have defeated me for good, she's got another thing coming.


	15. Chapter 15

You know the clique, go away, drink like there no tomorrow, find someone to fuck and then forget about all your sorrows, and that's exactly what I wanted to do, except after a 9 hour flight I'd rather be tucked up in a bed alone with a pillow rather than a random shag. It's not exactly like I could do anything the way I planned anyway I'd been here 3 days already and dad was on completely watch Emily 24hour brigade. I didn't mind my dad wanting to look after me, of course it feels nice that he cares about me so much, but did he have to breathe down my fucking neck all the time?

My birthday came and went really, blew over really fast, it insisted off dad giving me a shit load of money for me to shop or as he put it 'buy something pretty' and then me lounging around on the beach all day whilst he continued to visit most of the gyms here giving presentations about random stuff that I really didn't care about, I'll tell you something though, wearing sunglasses on the beach is seriously a must, not just because it protects your precious eye's from damage but because I've never seen so many fucking beautiful women in my life, and from behind the tinted shades I could check them out as much as I liked and not have them run away in fear.

Katie phoned as well, obviously I took dads phone out with me, because under strict Katie orders I wasn't allowed to take my phone because I'd be a sad cow and spoil my holiday by checking to see if Naomi had rung every two seconds, obviously we talked about the usual things, our birthday, what I'd been up to and she asked if I'd pulled anybody yet, Jesus do I really have to remind her that were not the same person? Obviously she was avoiding bringing up Naomi at all costs, skimming around it when I'd ask how Kelly was doing, but me being me I just couldn't let it go

'Have you seen Naomi?'

'Emily...' she sounded frustrated

'No, I mean just, oh fuck' I sigh, I really missed her even if she was a bitch

'Just forget about that bitch okay?'

'Fine' I replied coldly and I could hear her giggle

'Anyway, let's just say she won't be bothering you anymore'

'What does that mean?' She didn't answer, just continued to laugh, what the fuck had she done?

'Katie!'

'Sorry Em's, got to go, calling America is costing me a shit load, speak soon love ya'

'Kati-'she'd ended the call, that fucking bitch, anyway whatever, why do I need to be the one that always worries so much?

So let's just say it wasn't better than my 7th birthday where Katie drank too much orange juice at our party and pissed herself in front of the boy she had a massive crush on, but it was definitely close, I was in fucking Florida, away from Bristol, away from the shitty cold weather and best of all away from Naomi.

* * *

The next 3 days I just spent doing whatever I liked, obviously dad kept going to his gym interventions leaving me alone, but strangely enough I didn't feel lonely it was nice to just be here, doing whatever I want and not worrying about college, sisters or the best one of all girls.

I'm woken by someone breathing terribly loud over me, before opening my eyes the first thought in my head is what the fuck, my second thought is that I hope it isn't some pervy burglar. Slowly and caustically opening my eyes I'm faced with a giant grin.

'rise and shine kid' My Dad says, plonking toast down on the table, is it even fucking morning yet, looking over at the time my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets

'Dad it's fucking-'he gives me a stern look 'it's 5am!' I shout at him, but that only result in his grin growing wider and me growing more irritated, thrashing around in the covers I tug them off me, sitting up in the bed and rubbing my eyes

'You've got to be up and ready at 6' he says throwing a get Fitch shirt at me and I look on confused

'Why I'm not doing anything today...'

'You're coming with me today' he smiles and I groan

'Dad...' he ignores my obvious detest to this

'Yeah, you're going to come and see what your old man does for a living'

'Dad I know what you do' he carries on ignoring by talking over everything I'm saying

'I'm giving a presentation today, having my daughter there supporting me couldn't make me prouder'

Fuck so he used that card, he had so much hope in his face and I was turning him down for probably another lazy day on the beach doing fuck all, but spending all day in a stuff gym full of people who will constantly talking about why treadmills are important in our everyday life

'I thought this holiday was for me' I sulk rather selfishly, his grin goes smaller but no doubt it's still there.

'No your right love' he pulls me in to a small hug and carries on smiling 'you go out and enjoy yourself' he reaches into his pocket pulling out more notes and putting them onto my bed before leaving the room quietly leaving me stood in guilt.

I've never really been that interested in Dads gym business, actually I don't even know what it is really; okay he owns a gym but what else happens in there? On the plane dad was talking about how excited he was for me to be learning what he does and new projects that might be coming into Fitch fitness and even getting me involved in his work, and I was being a complete bitch just because I hadn't got over what she done to me, why had I become so bitter?

Grabbing the grey gym shirt off my bed, I walked into the kitchen were dad was fixing up one of his protein shakes and walked over to him without thinking enveloping him into a giant hug, he smiled down at me and I hugged him tighter

'I was thinking how it might be interesting to learn about the business' I said and his pearly grin from 10 minutes ago had returned, carrying on 'and I want to be there, for your presentation' now it was his turn to hug me fiercely

'That's great love, you won't regret it'

Pulling back smiling at him, I poke my finger into his chest

'But I am not wearing this shirt'

* * *

Walking into the main speaking room at 'fitness 24/7' the first thing I notice is that it is definitely a bigger audience than I thought, I was thinking a couple of people, small room but fuck me, there had to be over 150 people here and the room was actually massive, unlike dads gym most of fitness 24/7 was glass, glass roof, see-through glass rooms where lessons where going on and definitely a lot more members of staff here.

'Right emzy you find a seat, I've got to be up there in 10 minutes' he points towards the stage with the giant power point presentation on and then he's gone, I sit in the first available seat I find and prepare myself from probably the most boring 2 hours of my life, not because of dads presentation because I'm going to at least try and stay awake for that but more because of the presentations that are before his.

Scanning my eyes around the room you can tell that everybody is a really sporty person, actually I'm so out of place being the only one in the place that isn't wearing sportswear, I'm eyeing up and down a disgusting man who's clothes are definitely ten times to small for him when I catch a glimmer of penetrating green eyes staring right back at me, when the disgusting man moves my eyes still don't leave hers, quickly taking in her features, the way her black long hair really suits her face and the fact that her perfectly shaped lips are being tugged by her lip, without us losing the eye contact we currently hold she finds a seat 4 rows in front of me and turns around sitting down.

I'm staring at the back of her head when she suddenly turns around throwing me a warm smile and I can't help but return it, she's wearing a cute tight white vest top which to be honest isn't doing much to hide her perfectly shaped tits, she's older than me I can just tell, she doesn't look old per say just more mature, I'd say early 20's, turns out this presentation might not be that bad after all.

2 hours later and I'm seriously stunned, and no not just because the cute girl with green eyes has constantly been eye fucking me ever since the first boring man started talking about gym cards, but because dad completely smashed his presentation, idea's flying everywhere, answered all questions without any hesitation and I could see all the posh pricks turned up faces actually look impressed by what dad was saying, I've never seen him with so much passion when talking about something, the gym's his life.

Of course when he finished and it was time for more people to go on my attention was turned back to the girl, she looked really interested in what everybody was saying, that was until she turned around one more time, teeth still tugging lip, before I knew it everybody was standing up and leaving the place, handshakes and head nods lying around the place.

She stood up doing the same, shaking hands and exchanging words before her attention came back to me and she started walking over, fuck she's walking over, what the fuck do I say?

'Alright love, time to go now' came the masculine voice from behind me and I seriously wanted to politely tell him to fuck off right now, because there was currently a very beautiful fucking lady still walking towards me

'Hey' she said in a strong American accent, directing it at me and I couldn't help but lightly blush whilst beginning to open my mouth

'Hey-'

'Ah Jenny this is my daughter Emily' Jenny huh? My dad knows her?

'Nice to meet you' she says taking my hand and shaking it, of course my limbs completely lifeless at the moment because of how soft her hand feels against my skin

'Jenny's an instructor here, been showing me around the place for a couple of days' he says smiling down at her but her eyes haven't left mine, fuck maybe if I knew that then I would have joined dad on his trips more. All I can do is nod and smile at both of their words.

'Yeah Emily decided to come and show her dad a little support today' he says putting a proud hand on my shoulder and I smile up at him 'yeah she's going to make some woman happy someday' and fucking hell, really great moment of actually be proud of my sexuality dad, Jenny's smile grows bigger but I duck my head eyes landing on the floor

'Dad I'm just going to go outside and phone mum' taking his phone 'Nice meeting you Jenny' I smile at her, getting out of this awkward situation and finding the entrance I hear a quiet 'you too' because I actually leave the hall.

'Fucking piece of shit' I throw dad's phone to the floor in frustration after actually trying to phone mum 5 times it actually gets through then cut's out after 5 minutes, out of frustration I crush the phone into the floor more with my shoe

'Now should you really be doing that?' Turning around I see green eyes burning into me and I just shrug at her 'then it should work for me shouldn't it' I say back to her and she just smirks at me

'So your dad, he's...' she's deep in thought 'proud of you' she finishes whilst scanning her eyes up and down my body, I smile.

'Yeah, proud enough to embarrass me' I scoff

'Hmm' she says and my eyes trail up to hers 'It's not embarrassing' she says reaching over and twirling my hair in fingers, I can't help but gulp, Jesus she's seriously forward.

'Is it?' she asks, and my eyes stalk her hand as she continues to play with the ends of my hair

'No' I squeak out and she giggles softly

'You're cute' she states and I can't do anything but smile at her as her hand trails from my hair to the side of my face, something should seriously be running through my brain right now fucking anything Emily just say something! 'What do you do in here?' I say and she stops her fingers on my neck keeping her palm in place

'I teach yoga' fuck don't you have to strength in all awkward positions in yoga? I blush.

Her hand's start to move again, maybe a bit too low to be comfortable with at the moment but fucking hell she's gorgeous 'I'm 17' I blurt out and she starts to giggle again before looking straight into my eyes 'If you're old enough then why should age matter?' she whispers whilst leaning into my ear and she's so fucking right.

If Naomi thought like her from the start then everything wouldn't be so fucking shit right now, if she just felt what her heart was saying instead of fucking thinking the worst then she'd show me that she loved me back instead of just pathetically telling me in a drunken state, she'd fucking want to hold my hand in public and show me to people and be proud to be with me, and most of all she'd want to tell Kelly that were together. That fucking bitch, I love her, I love that fucking coward.

When I snap back into the situation, Jenny's lips are already working their way up my neck, I'm not moving and I don't even think she's noticed, she's nothing compared to Naomi, her black hair is dark and flat Naomi's bright colours would stand out anywhere, her eyes are full of lust, Naomi's we're always full of love, this is wrong her lips don't feel right on me.

Pushing her back using my hands on her shoulders she gives an confused look before trying to attach her lips to my neck again with no avail 'I love someone' I say to her and she takes a step back away from me 'no, I_ loved_ someone' I say eyes hitting the floor again, I'm expecting her to call me a fucking tease and walk away.

'What do you mean loved?' she asks softly and I look up at her with a sad smile

'She broke up with me, before we came out here'

She puts her hand on my shoulder, only friendly this time and throws me a gentle smile 'well she must have had a pretty fucking amazing explanation to dump _you_'

I laugh bitterly looking up at her 'except she didn't, I guess I just still don't understand it'

'Then don't' she says and I look at her confused 'don't wait for her Emily, if that's what she wants respect it and watch her crawl back to you' with a last smile she starts to walk away 'Nice meeting you Emily, and remember watch her crawl' she says and I start to laugh, completely not the way I'd expected this to go.

Walking back into the gym to find my dad waiting for me, he grins when he sees me, 'Fitch fitness should do yoga' I state and he looks at me confused before smiling again 'yoga' he says again as if it's a good idea.

* * *

The last week of American flew by, it basically consisted of dad taking more gym trips and me joining him on some, but mostly just enjoying my last couple of days before I go back to fucking shit Bristol and actually have to face real life.

The first thing that happened as soon as my bag hit the floor was Katie flooding me with questions, mostly about what I had brought her home, the second thing was mum smoothing me with Kisses, and don't forget the third thing, me being faced with James wearing one of my skirts, yeah totally dysfunctional family for you.

After all the hype died down and it was finally time for bed, Katie had been telling me about everything that had been going from cook trying it on with her whilst out clubbing from JJ falling down the stairs at college after a girl caught him looking at her tits, Jesus even I had to laugh at that.

'Where's my phone Katie?' I asked whilst she was tucked up in bed and I was scanning my shelves, it was nowhere to be seen and I'd nearly died not having it for a whole 2 weeks

'Em's don't you think it's time for bed? Jesus I don't know why you insist on going to college after being back for like a day' she said yawning

'Because I've missed enough college don't you think?' I smirk at her walking over to her side of the room repeatedly looking for my phone 'so where is it then?'

She opens the cupboard at the side, pulling out my phone and I smile at her reaching for it but she closes her hand 'Listen Em, I would of deleted them but I'm not the type to go behind your back' she says and I look at her confused, before taking the phone and seeing '30 missed calls, 15 new messages' 9 of which are from, you guessed it Naomi.

I don't delete them, but I don't read them either, I really don't need this right now anyway, smiling at Katie I simply put my phone down and kiss her cheek goodnight 'well she can fuck off' I say and she starts to laugh before dozing off to sleep.

I've realised that I've never just sat in the park alone enjoying the views and just fucking doing nothing at all, Katie insisted I spent dinner in college, chatting to everyone about how amazing America was but I simply couldn't be bothered, not today at least, I just needed to be in peace, I didn't have any lessons in the afternoon so it was fine, I could just spend my time doing whatever.

Walking around and finding new place that you've never actually seen before is truly amazing; I'd never have time to do this before with such a fucking busy life

'Hey, Emily' I freeze, not looking behind me from the bench, slowly turning around I mutter a quiet fuck sake before smiling slightly 'oh Naomi hi' I say and she stands awkwardly in front of me scanning my face, fucking hell I've missed her, missed her so fucking much but don't show her Emily, don't fucking show her.

'so you're back' she says smiling and I simply nod my head at her 'yeah, got back yesterday actually' I say casually playing with the sleeve of my jumper 'oh' she says, then we stand in silence, not looking at each other.

'You didn't say you were going away'

'No, kind of a last minute decision you know?'

She smiles 'I missed you' she says and I'm stunned, is this the same girl that broke up with me 2 weeks ago, before I have time to answer my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket, without looking at her I take it out, surprisingly seeing it's from dad

'_Found someone to teach the yoga, want you to interview her emzy, proud of you'_

I couldn't help but completely gleam at the text, let me explain, ever since I'd mention yoga to dad he decided to start giving it a trial at the gym, turns out with having yoga at the gym more women are starting to join the lessons meaning more profit for the gym, since I'd help dad with the idea he starts included me in it all, asking my ideas about where to have the classes in the gym and who to hire, and now he found someone and wanted me to interview her, I felt honoured, seriously.

'Sorry, I have to go' she sadly smiles at me, as I put my phone back into my pocket

'I'll see you around' I smile back at her 'oh and tell Kelly I said hey' without waiting for her reaction I walk past her, fighting the urge to turn around and see her before I go.

Quite frankly the interview is seriously fucking boring, but I referred her to dad at the gym so she can show that she's actually as good as yoga as she talks about, she was last 30's and a snotty little fucking bitch so she won't be getting any praises from me anytime soon, and worst of all she had us meet in one of her posh little fucking cafe's in centre Bristol, I was glad to be getting out of that place as fast as I can.

'A little too old for you isn't she _Em' _she spits on the Em sharply at me and this is something I didn't expect whilst walking home

'Naomi what the fuck?' I say to her but she keeps the scowl firmly in place

'Enjoy yourself did you?' she says and I look at her confused 'must say Emily, didn't know you went that old'

'Seriously Naomi what the fuck'

'You couldn't just shag everybody in Florida, you had to have a bit at home as well didn't you' my face must be fucking weird right now because she is seriously fucked.

'Did you follow me?' I ask her and her angry eyes divert from mine to the ground

'I wanted to see you' she says softly staring at the ground and I can't help but smirk at her

'Not that it's any of your fucking business, but she's the new yoga teacher at dad's gym, i'm not fucking her' I say and her head lifts up to mine, eye's connected but I just turn around and start walking again, hearing her footsteps follow me

'Where are you going?' she says

'Home' I reply simply 'tired you know after _shagging _everybody in Florida'

'Em-'

'No Naomi, or your information I'm not that fucking desperate okay?'

'It's just Katie said-'

'I've just got out of one fucked up relationship, why would I want to begin another?' I ask and she doesn't answer, I take this opportunity to walk away without her following me.


	16. Chapter 16

**I havnt updated my other story (for the sake of politics) in a while, i havnt gave up i'm just thinking of new directions to take the story, no doubt an update will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this, means a lot!**

**Naomi.**

Just think Naomi, you know this shit of course you know this shit, it's a fucking passion of yours, and it's easy for you. Just get it done then you can do whatever you want, sing, dance, and fucking walk around the flat naked if I want to, unfortunately telling myself I'm completely brilliant in my head still isn't working, remember that paper I had to hand in? Well yeah I never got it started, got an extra week to finish it and still 3 days in I can't seem to write a fucking sentence. Have to tell you though, the face the lecturer pulled when I told him I hadn't done it would have had you burst out laughing, me not handing in an assignment on time is like grass turning purple, it never happens, well until now obviously.

I've completely lost my fucking mind, and we all know whose fault it is, fucking Emily's that stupid beautiful fucking girl, I just let her walk away again, of course being Naomi fucking Campbell silence was always the best way to get my point across, but for her it meant a didn't care which is the biggest fucking lie ever. What's that suppose to mean? 'I've just got out of one fucked up relationship' it wasn't fucked up; it was everything, completely everything that it near enough broke me in every way possible.

'Naomi I'm going out' Kelly walks from her bedroom messing around with her eye rings whilst I pull my face out of the papers now piling up on the coffee table.

'Where?'

'I don't know' she shrugs and I groan, making her smirk and look down at the current writing on my paper 'Naomi Campbell, Politics'

'Wanna come?' she asks successfully making me sigh louder, throwing my pen across the living room floor and pushing my face into the pile of papers again.

'Cant, assignment, end of week, fail' I mumble the words into the paper, hardly understanding myself at the moment.

I hear her moving around, no doubt looking for her shoes, before she walks back over to me lifting my face to look at her 'okay then, if you feel like acting like an actual student for once you know I'm only a call away' she winks at me and I can't help but laugh at her

'Fuck off miss, all I do is act like a twat and get a degree for it' that's why she picked drama, interested in the arts my ass.

She playfully smacks my head, 'hey it's hard work!' she laugh's making her way over to the front door 'cya later' she barely says before the door is slammed leaving me in silence and facing my worst enemy once again.

Okay I'm going to do it now, all 3000 words; I'm going to focus and not let anything at all distract me, well apart from the giant knock that's currently occupying my mind and coming from the door.

'Aww what's wrong Kelly' I shout so she can hear me whilst making my way over to the door smirking 'forget to take your condoms...' The door opens revealing her, wait no not Kelly but Emily looking sexy as ever but obviously not wearing a smile on her face, I haven't seen her with a genuine smile in ages now, I blush.

'Hi' she simply says fidgeting around uncomfortably under my stare, realising nothing came from my mouth yet except the apparent loud breathing I stutter

'K, Kelly's not in' she straightens up

'Yeah I just walked past her actually' her shy eyes catch mine but still she doesn't smile, we look like a couple of strangers conversing on the door step right now, if she isn't here for Kelly then... did she come to see me? A small smile takes over my face

'Yeah, I just came to get my things... she said there still where I left them' keeping the smile in place even though in reality it would be replaced by a frown, I move out her way gesturing her in with my arm and she gladly walks past me, stopping by the mess on the coffee table and raising her eyebrow in question at me.

'Massive essay' I comment, laughing slightly and she just smirks turning back around to enter the spare room

'All that university work hey' she says whilst still walking, a later quote to the reason I fucking messed up all weeks ago and I can't help but feel like the slightly friendly tension in the room has broke.

Following her into the room because fuck it, it's my flat and I can follow her wherever I fucking want to, even if that means central Bristol while she has a business meeting leading me to think she had someone else, it's all the same to me.

She's stuffing her belongings into a bag, grabbing perfumes off the table and gently placing them on top of her clothes, she knows I'm watching her from the door frame but I guess she's just choosing to ignore me, fine she has the right to I suppose, after zipping her bag up she walks over to the draws grabbing folders and pen's which I'm assuming are from her lessons at college, frantically searching through the third draw she looks up at the ceiling confused and starts to riffle through it again

'What are you looking for?' I ask and her eyes shoot to mine, before dropping into a confused look and looking down into the draw

'erm, you haven't seen my English book have you?' she asks hesitant and I nearly collapse to the floor when I realise what she's looking for, truth is she's never going to find it, that books carefully place underneath my pillow, has been since the day I found it, I don't want to give it back to her, it's the last thing I've seen from happy Emily.

'Sorry' I say looking down guilty and I hear her breath hitch in panic, quickly looking back up at her I smile softly 'I haven't seen it, I'll keep on the lookout for it though' I say and I see the panic drain from her face, being replaced with relief.

'It's alright' she says pushing the draw back in and getting to her feet 'maybe I didn't bring it' she says more to herself than me before grabbing the bag and slinging it over her tiny shoulders, she walks over standing in front of me, another awkward silence, I can't help but think it feels like we're fucking married and one of us is moving out, god.

She scans my body, thinking I haven't noticed before her eyes land on my wrist and I can't help but feel self conscious at the way she's looking at me, following her eyes I see her staring at the bracelet I have on, Fuck Emily's bracelet, the one she left here and I was trying on when I felt like a fucking school girl with a broken heart.

'Fuck, sorry' I say whilst tugging at the bracelet trying to pull it off, her slender hand lands on my wrists and I can't help but shiver at the contact, looking down into her eyes she smiles slightly before looking back down at my wrists.

'Keep it, it looks good on you' she says, letting go and walking to the front door, really Naomi you're going to let her go having the last words again? You're pathetic aren't you?

'Can't you stay for a while?' I put myself out there and she stops walking, taking a deep breath and answering 'I can't' just to get thrown down again.

'Do you need to be somewhere?'

'No' she replies and I raise my eyebrows in confusion before she turns around, gripping the strap of the bag tightly onto her shoulder.

'I just don't want to' she says and my face drops, eyes falling to the floor, waiting for her to leave but she doesn't.

'Sorry' she says quietly, in a feeling sorry for me kind of way.

'I just miss you Emily' I say again, this time she just stares at me with a blank expression

'Why do you miss me?'

'What?' I ask confused.

'Why do you miss me?' she repeats, face still saying nothing.

'I don't get what you mean...' I say and she just sighs

'It's a simple question Naomi' she states.

'Well it's a stupid question too' I retort, and she just bitterly laughs, before fully opening the door and turning around to face me 'wrong answer Naomi' slamming it in my face.

Yes, wrong fucking answer Naomi.

* * *

Look what she's got me doing, missing another valuable day of trying to actually finish this burdening essay to fucking go and find her, well okay technically she didn't make me do this, it's more of me wanting to explain to her how much of a twat I am, usually I'd take the easy route and do it over a phone call or text, but I'm seriously sure she's blocked my number of something.

You guessed me, me Naomi Campbell swallowing my pride and utter fear to step another foot inside of round view when I really don't have to, I stick out like a sore thumb, well actually no one's even looked at me since I stepped foot in the fucking building, but I feel like stick out anyway, weird.

I figured waiting around by the entrance is the best way to play it, usually I'd just go straight into her classroom and drag her outside by that pretty red hair of hers, but now there's nasty bodyguards around like Katie Fitch and is swear I've only just got the feeling back in my nose.

'Naomikins' I hear a deep smug voice behind me and I turn around to see Cook, fuck of all places he decides to actually care about his education today.

'Cook' I nod my head at him casually, whilst looking behind him to see any sign of Emily

'Is that it? Aren't you going to show Cookie some love' he says, stretching his arms out in a hug form but I just look at him disgusted whilst that grin stays plastered on his face

'Actually, I was trying to avoid a sexually transmitted disease today' I throw back at him smirking, and he raises his hand onto his heart, face in a fake frown before smirking and rubbing his hands a bit too near his crotch for my liking

'I could give you more than that babe' before I have time to retort or even take off my shoe and launch it at his head, a voice comes from behind him, he moves revealing a pissed off looking Emily.

'Fuck off Cook' she says, eyeing both of us up and down before making her way over to me.

'With pleasure love' cook says winking at us 'don't get jealous though Em babe, she's more of a dyke than you not wanting this' with that he walks into the college and I'm left with a silently chuckling Emily probably at cooks comment.

She stops and turns to me 'Isn't this my thing? Stalking around your place of education' she says, I smile at her but don't answer the question, but I suppose she is kind of right.

'Why are you here? I think the not answering the calls say it all' oh believe me it does.

'I came to tell you...' actually why am I here? To tell her I'm sorry for calling her question stupid, Jesus I really need to plan things before I do them.

'No, I came to answer your question' I state and she just looks at me as if I haven't even said anything, silently wanting me to carry on

'Emily, the reason I miss you is obviously because-'

'Well if it isn't Naomi Campbell'

No, no, no fuck this seriously cannot be happening to me, Mine and Emily eyes snap towards the welsh accent and if it isn't Doug smiling over us, fucking no.

'Hi Doug' I say quietly, eyes still trained on Emily and she looks seriously lost right now.

'What's brought you back to this wonderful place then? Couldn't get enough of us could you?'

I nervously laugh because he's just called this place wonderful, oh god if he could stop looking at it through his rose tinted fucking mind and see that the place is a hell hole he might actually get some improvements done here, being typical Doug he doesn't let me answer, or generally even talk.

'Emily!' he says cheerfully fixing his gaze upon her and she smiles at him, now he's back on me

'And you two know each other? Great! Friends connecting between two different forms of education are a wonderful thing...'

He carries on talking but my attention is completely on Emily, her eyes on me too, we continue like this for several minutes before I interrupt Doug.

'We're not friends' I state and I see Emily's eyes hit the ground, but perk back up to me in shock after the second thing I say 'I love her'

Doug's speechless

'In love with her you know? That's why I miss you, because I love you so fucking much and I'm stupid about what I done but I was scared, but I realised that I was even more scared without you and I don't want to be scared anymore'

Her eyes widen in shock, and I don't even think Doug has eyes anymore; the three of us go completely silent.

'well, I have nothing against homosexuality, all for one and one for all I say' he states and I fight the urge to not burst out laughing at him saying that in this extremely awkward moment 'better pop off, Harriet looks like she needs me'

This Harriet person is actually nowhere to be seen and he's gone in a flash, bless that stupid man.

Emily still hasn't spoken, but that doesn't mean that her eyes haven't left mine, Jesus I'm sweating here.

'Listen Emily, I'm sorry, I deserve everything your giving me right now, fucking silent treat me for however long you need to honestly, Katie can beat me up again if she likes, I just fucking-'

'Katie beat you up?' she says shocked, I gulp loud, I thought Emily would have gave her permission for it, even fucking laugh along with Katie about it.

'Emily its fine, she just pushed me into a wall and punched me in the nose, the important thing is that I deserved it'

She gasped at the revelation, blood boiling

'I'm going to fucking kill her when I see her' she says, scanning my face with her eyes, probably looking for some lasting marks.

Taking a deep breath I address her

'Emily none of this matters, I need you okay? I know I've been closed off about us, a scared little fucking shit but now I can change it honestly, okay so Kelly's going to be tough to get around and I might not be ready for that but I will be soon I promised you that' I plead with her and she continues to listen

'I want to do it all with you, honestly, all that couplely shit, fucking hold hands walking through the streets, wake up together and have lazy days in, fucking meals with the parents, fuck I even want you to meet my mum!' I shout the last part at her and she starts to laugh, that beautiful fucking laugh.

'Please Emily' I beg her; she swipes her sleeve over hands and starts to play around with them.

'We're not back together' she says, and an instant frown appears on my face, fucking hell all my heart I just spat at her actually didn't make a difference.

'But I would like to meet your mum' she says, and I can't help the smile that creeps up on my face, fuck it, I guess she's meeting Gina then, I see a small smile on her face but it's gone in a second.

'I want to trust you Naomi' she sighs 'what you did fucking hurt me'

'Text me when and you can pick me up' she states before walking towards the entrance too, no kiss, no goodbye hug, I suppose things like that are going to take a lot more hard work.

All I know is that the mother and kind of maybe girlfriend meeting is going to be eventful.


	17. Chapter 17

**NEEED SLEEP... chapter 17! enjoy :)**

**thanks for reading/reviewing.**

* * *

'You hit her! You fucking hit her!' I burst through the common room door with full throttle, I felt like fucking Lara croft right now. Tough, strong and ready to shake Katie until she tells me what the fuck she was thinking, I've already spotted her before I walk in of course, she's sitting on the couch behind the football table, last minute homework assignment no doubt when her eyes snap up to mine, she knows what I mean.

Everybody's eyes suddenly on me and Katie's terrified face from the other end of the room I storm over to her, stopping at the football table and putting my hands on it for support, the boys playing it scurry off because I'm radiating as a majorly pissed off person right now, Katie takes a deep breath.

'Em have you been smoking pot or something?' she nervously laughs whilst scanning her eyes around the room and giving me the _'not here'_ look, I don't give a fuck if people are looking, I also currently couldn't give a fuck that Katie keeps eyeing up a gang of lads and silently telling me not to make a scene.

'I hugged you at the airport and specifically told you to leave her alone!' I spit at her, making my way around the table towards her, before reaching her, she stands up walking around the opposite direction of the table, and at least she seems to be a bit scared.

'You need to calm down, I seriously don't know what you're on about' she says, still moving around the table and me following her every move. God she pisses me off when she acts like perfect butter wouldn't melt Katie, of course she fucking knows.

'Your pathetic lies don't work with me Katie'

She stops, raising both hands in the air in surrender and looks me dead in the eye 'Emily I promise you, I didn't fucking punch Naomi' my lips turn into a small smirk, she smiles thinking it's because I believe her, well I've got news for you Katie.

'Who said anything about punching?' I ask folding my arms, bear in mind we still have an audience right now, not that I'm noticing anyone but Katie.

'What?' she asks confused.

'I said hit Katie, not fucking punch'

'No, you accused me of punching Naomi, you said punch!' panicking she shouts at me and I make my way over to her finally reaching her.

'I can't believe you punched Naomi in the mouth' I test her, and she looks back at me confused again

'It wasn't in the mouth!' she blurts out, clamping her hands over her own mouth, finally admitting defeat.

'So you did punch her then?' silence 'Katie did you punch her?' I ask more forceful and she slumps over 'fucking fine Emily! I hit the fucking dyke okay? But so what the bitch had it coming'

I don't say anything back to her, I simply stare at her for a moment and in her eyes I can see she's waiting for me to retort back, I slowly lift my phone from my pocket and tap in the numbers before putting the phone to my ear, Katie looks on lost.

'Emily' Naomi answers happily, and now is not time for small talk.

'Are you still close by?' I ask her a little rushed and she doesn't answer for a second.

'Erm, yeah... why?' she sounds even more confused than Katie looks it.

'Meet me outside the college in 10 minutes?'

'Yeah sure' she perks up, I can tell she's smiling into the phone, saying out goodbyes the phone call ends and I'm left with Katie's raised eyebrows.

'You're apologising' I inform her and she scoffs, then has a laughing fit, 'am I fuck!' she says still laughing looking at me before her face drops 'no!' she says, 'you can't be fucking serious'

'Katie you can't just go around doing that!'

'Oh but it's perfectly fine for her to go around not caring about the way you feel!' she reasons with me, and I let out a sigh before looking back up at her

'no, no it's not, but just do this for me, please' I beg her but she continuously shakes her head in protest, 'fine for Kelly then?' I ask but she still shakes her head.

'I'm not apologising to that bitch for anyone! Not you, not Kelly, not fucking anyone' she shouts, and fine be like that Katie, but you are fucking apologising.

'Fine, I'm sure everybody here would love to learn about how you got crabs last summer' I smirk at her and her face drops, she runs over to me pushing her hand towards my mouth, I mumble through her hands

'Yeah, that time when you had that cream too' It's barely audible but it still makes her clamp her hand tighter and I begin to laugh behind it, 'fine, fine fucking fine okay?' she says begging me to stop with her eyes and I oblige, grabbing her arm and leading her to the exit.

'And you're supposed to be the nice twin' she murmurs under her breath and I can't help but smirk at the words.

* * *

She's already outside before Katie and I are, fucking hell she was fast, or was she just not that far away? Fuck knows, all I know is that she's outside looking as gorgeous, long blonde locks flowing in the wind, my minds taken back all those months ago from when I was watching her waiting outside the pub, I seriously never expected any of this to happen from seeing her that one time, You're angry at her Emily, just get Katie to apologise then that's it.

Pulling back from my thoughts I'm left with Katie making Naomi remarks at the side of me, and Naomi stubbing her cigarette out with her shoe before meeting my eyes and smiling, she also meets Katie's and let's just say, smile gone.

Walking down the steps, we stand in front of each other just smiling before Katie rudely interrupts us with a terrible couch and I'm brought back to why I'm here.

'Right, Naomi, Katie has something she wants to say to you' Naomi eyes snap to Katie confused, as Katie lazily steps in front of me looking like she's about to serve up a half ass apology.

'Naomi, I'm really sorry...' she says so sincere and I'm actually seriously shocked, she's been so reluctant to do it yet she's just came out with it, Naomi's obviously shocked to, her eyebrows have hit the roof.

'...that I didn't fucking break your nose' too good to be true, Naomi rolls her eyes.

'Katie' I shout at her but Naomi just gently places her hand on my shoulder, not noticing the obvious disgusted look from Katie 'its fine Em's, I deserved it' she says gently.

'Two fucking right!' Katie says,

'You know what Katie, it's not even just about Naomi, you fucking promised me!' I shout at her but she just begins to laugh.

'God Emily, we're not six anymore, promises mean shit, remember?' she smiles at me fixing her scowl in place for Naomi 'and besides, you promised that you wouldn't fall back to this fucking bitch, and look where you are right now Emily' she gestures with her hands to me and Naomi and I can't help but take a couple of steps away from her, Naomi notices, upset written all over her face.

'But I-'

'No I think it's time for my opinion yeah? God, first of all, you're on, your off, you're on, your off, for fucks sake will you just fucking decide already! I had to deal with you being a fucking lesbian, and then you pick her' she points to Naomi fiercely 'even I've got a better taste in girls and I'm fucking straight!'

She stops for a well needed breather before continuing 'I mean seriously come on Em, she's a fucking poor university student, has she ever splashed out her plastic for you once? Obviously not, I mean look at her clothes, talk about half muff muncher, half Goth'

I'm stunned, Naomi's stunned, staring at Katie with my mouth open I'm amazed how she's turned this whole conversation around and started comparing everything to be rich and fashionable, such a fucking typical Katie thing, I feel the anger rise inside me and I start a mental fight with my brain _I can't hit my own sister right? I literally can't smack the smirking smug bitch in the face, she's family, and fucking twins_ instead I go for the next best opinion.

Turning away from smug Katie, I look at Naomi who's over the initial shock of her fashion bash and she looks down at me sceptical, without any further ague, I grab the back of her neck and push our mouths together in the filthiest kiss to ever exist between us yet, instantly making it deep and purposely moaning each time Naomi's tongue strokes over mine, sliding my hands down her sides, I keep them at her waist, pushing my mouth further into hers before grabbing her soft ass and groaning at the sensation of touching her again, her mouth starts to moan too and this is definitely good, I hear Katie gagging at us, shouting a number of swear words, anything to make us stop this, getting her more irritated I rip my mouth away from Naomi's, she seems disappointed but this is before I reposition my lips to her neck, sucking down hard on her making her gasp out, I slide my hands back up her body finally leaving her neck, looking straight into her eyes and stroking her soft cheeks, her face right now is hilarious, I turn around to Katie smiling.

'That was fucking sick!' she says, taking her hands away from her eyes and making a disgusted face.

I lock my hands down with Naomi, smiling up at her 'Now if you don't mind Katie, I'm going to take my girlfriend home and shag her in every single corner and position in our room, might even go down on her whilst we're on your bed' Naomi stiffens under my touch 'don't worry though, I'll wash the sheets'

With one final smirk, I walk away dragging a star struck Naomi with me down the street.

* * *

We found our way into the local park, sitting on the beach and just watching the world go by in front of us, nothing had been said between us since I told Katie I'd wash her sheets, which in my opinion was kind of funny walking away and hearing Katie nearly throw up on the pavement.

'Well that was...' she doesn't finish her sentence.

'Yeah' I reply, still looking out into the beautiful field.

'I mean, what was that?' she asks, and I sigh, getting comfortable in my seat.

'Well, I, it doesn't mean we're back together' I admit, and from the corner off my eye I see her eyes divert to her shoes, scuffing them around on the floor.

'But I didn't use you' I ensure her, and she just sends me a small smile before it disappears.

It goes silent again, a very awkward silent, and there's nothing to take away the tension seriously, I'm kind of hoping a jogger will run past any minute now, or a old lady will fall over in front of us, seriously anything for something to talk about.

'Still' my head turns to hers, she's actually going to try and break this tension 'the look on Katie face was priceless when you mentioned our shagathon' I start to blush before catching her eyes and we both start to burst out laughing

I come down from the laugh, giggling still noticeable, then sigh 'what are we doing Naomi?'

She doesn't answer straight away, turning her head she smiles at me 'I love you' she responds with and I feel my heart grow ten times bigger just out of those 3 words.

'Why is everything so complicated?' I ask myself it, only out loud and suddenly her hand slides into mine, and I can't do anything but look down at them and smile, squeezing her hand to let her know its okay.

'Come on then' she says, dragging me up from the bench.

'Come on where?' I ask and she smirks down at me

'I thought you wanted to meet my mum?'

'So soon? Somebody's eager' I tease and she lets out a quiet giggle.

'Only for you' she responds rubbing her thumb across my palms 'besides I'll have you know that she's very excited to meet you'

* * *

'Don't accept any of her herbal bullshit, oh and she might try and get you to join in one of her feminist weekends, and for the love of god do not ask for baby photo's of me, that's such a typical thing to do' she finished with a smirk, we'd knocked at the door twice now but Naomi ensured me that someone was in, it just takes a while for the door to actually open, I'm nervous seriously, I'm meeting her mum, this is a big thing right? And now was the fact that she was telling me all these things.

'Jesus Nai, is there anything else you want to warn me about? I ask with a smile and she returns it before getting a panicked look on her face

'Actually fuck yeah! Well you do politics at college, and well he might not even be your teacher but-'

'Emily?' The door finally opens revealing my rather scruffy looking politics teacher

'Kieran?'

'Why aren't you at college?' we both ask in union and Naomi starts to laugh and we both turn to her, me mainly giving her a confused look

'Mum's boyfriend' she simply says,

'Now I know your mum lives here' he points to Naomi, and then looks over to me 'but why are you here?'

I don't know how to answer that, and surprisingly I don't answer, Naomi just lifts are locked hands up in front of Kieran raising her eyebrows before replying 'because Emily's very important to me alright?' My heart grows again, I can't believe how open she's being about this right now 'Now move out the way, where's mum?' she says, dragging me past a slightly uncomfortable Kieran and through to the kitchen, and fuck me now I know what Naomi was trying to explain to me, feminist cleaning roaster, cool.

'Naomi is that you love' I hear the soft voice flow through the house and I'm thinking this is it, first impressions and all, fuck what if she's a bitch? Naomi has to get that attitude from somewhere right? What if she hates me?

Her and Kieran both arrive in the kitchen and let's just say it's not hard to work out what they were doing before we knocked today, she has short hair, whereas Naomi's is long and shoulder length she keeps her just above the shoulder and slightly darker, their eyes are the same, fuck me if I was 20 years older, okay that's a joke, seriously.

'and who's this pretty little thing?' she comments diverting her eyes towards me with the most inviting smile on her face, okay Naomi must of got her attitude from her dad's side, before I have time to actually introduce myself Kieran's already in there

'That's Emily, one of the pupils in my class actually' he says, making his way over to the fridge and grabbing out a beer, he's nice really but fuck me does he look dirty, I actually don't see what Gina see's in him.

'So you don't know Naomi from university?' she asks, still smiling warmly at me, not accusing but I feel the panic evident in me, fuck maybe Naomi doesn't want her mum to know? How the fuck do I answer this, _were just friends, I'm her best friend's cousin actually._

'No mum, Emily's at college, she's 16 okay? Jesus get over it, I have' Naomi comes out and say's it as confident as ever, and I can't help my eyes snap to hers in a instant, smiling at her shyly before going back to Gina's warm ones, maybe people should give me a chance to talk.

'Alright calm down dear Jesus, she always thinks I'm judging her constantly Emily I swear, your dad was 5 years older than me when I first started shagging him' I can't help the laugh ripple through my throat at Naomi's obvious shame, she's gagging like seriously, Kieran joins in laughing too, I get the _'oh god I'm laughing with a teacher'_ thought but then it goes away at how forward Gina was.

Leaning over slowly, making sure to get Naomi's attention, I whisper in her ear 'I'm 17 by the way' she pulls back with smirk on her face but before she has time to answer, Gina's voice rings through the kitchen

'Alright, time for herbal everyone'

* * *

She's lovely seriously, she just doesn't fucking care, Naomi basically came straight out and told her I was younger and obviously she knows that I'm a female but Gina hasn't batted a eyelid at any of that, actually I haven't even thought about how my own mother is going to react when she finds out me and Naomi are together, she's never liked any of my other girlfriends before, but she already really like's Naomi, wonder how that's going to work out.

'Have you met Naomi's friends love? Kelly, she's a lovely girl' Gina says, pulling the mug away from her mouth and setting it down on the table

'Actually, I met Kelly about 17 years ago' I reply and she looks at me as if I've just smoked an ounce of weed, I elaborate 'she's my cousin' I finish and the smile reappears on her face, I sneak a glance at Naomi but she isn't panicking, just following the conversation like normal

'Is that how you two met then, Through Kelly?'

'God mum, stop bombarding Emily with questions' Naomi says jokingly but Gina just shakes her head

'Emily doesn't mind, do you love? She asks, and I shake my head at her too

'No actually, I spilt Naomi's coffee right down her shirt' I say laughing, and the table erupts with tiny giggles, mostly from Naomi probably remembering the day.

'Yeah, she comes charging round the corner, not even looking where she's going' she comments sending me a fake snarl whilst laughing 'Never bought me a new shirt did you Em? She asks eyebrow rose.

'Oh I think if you recall what you said that I actually improved it'

'Yeah yeah, we all know you meant to do it, just so you could talk to me' she winks at me

'Actually no, I was aiming for the girl behind you but you just got in my way' I send the wink straight back to her and she gasps jokingly before we burst into laughs, we both completely forgot Gina was there, she's quietly staring between the both of us, analysing

She stands up walking over to me, enveloping me in a giant hug 'Nice meeting you Emily, sadly I've got to go, feminist rights meeting, actually you could come along-'

'Bye mum' Naomi says, making her mum role her eyes and come and hug her also 'visit more often' she orders Naomi before kissing her forehead and walking to the kitchen door, turning around 'I'm glad my daughters fell in love with someone like you Emily' she says before completely disappearing into the hall.

Naomi not meeting my gaze, and looking extremely uncomfortable right now looks like she's about to pop with embarrassment.

Reaching over I take her hand in mine, lifting it and kissing her knuckles 'me too Gina' I respond even though she's gone, Naomi's eyes burning into mine 'me too'


	18. Chapter 18

**People who read or review this are amazing, and thank you honestly :)**

**chapter 18... enjoy :)**

**Naomi**

I didn't even have to have that awkward I'm_ in love with a girl _conversation with my mum, she just knew. Well obviously she never just randomly knew that I loved a girl because that would be one kind of fucked up mum, I spoke to her about Emily and then she knew, obviously I was seriously embarrassed and wanted to be anywhere else but under her intense stare when she figured it out but just like Kelly's reaction, there my mum was massive smiles and telling me how happy she was for me. That's my mum for you, she knows things, and she even knew the night I turned up at her house crying after Emily got exposed at the club.

_It was raining by time I reached mum's house, hair glued to my face, new dress completely drenched the full way through but you know what? I really couldn't give a shit. Pounding my cold hands against the door I needed her to answer, I didn't know what I was going to say, obviously it's been months, then suddenly I'm just popping in to see her, unexpected and in the middle of the night at that. She always takes ages to answer the door, hates impatient people she does, always takes her time to finish whatever the hell she's doing before actually opening it, I learned that from her as a child._

_Pushing the hold all bag strap tighter on to my shoulder I was holding on to it for dear life, fuck was it heavy, also wasn't that nice that the rain kept on pounding down on the door step and the door still hadn't fucking opened._

_I heard chains being pulled loose from the other side of the door and I decided to fake a smile and just say it was a random visit, she didn't need to know what had just happened and I certainly didn't want to share it with everyone._

'_Naomi?' she asked surprised, though more happy was appearing through, this was until she looked me up and down, taking in my run down appearance the smile faded off her face soon replaced by a frown, making her way back up to my eyes she stopped on my packed bags 'Naomi...' she repeated softer when she finally reaches my eyes, her eyes where always so full of love, she cares, she really fucking care, the only reason I never really got on with her was because of her over caring ways, but I really need them right now._

'_Surprise' I say shakily waving my hands in front of her, keeping the fake smile plastered on my face but she knows, she could always see right through me, always. She sends me a sympathetic smile, reaching for my bag and propping it onto her shoulder, before moving out the way she letting me enter the house, she drops the bag in the hall, leaving a massive noise between the two of us, turning around she staring me down, trying to keep the happy pose is slowly becoming hard to control, before anything else is said between us I break down, she envelopes me into a hug as I sob uncontrollably on her shoulder._

_We'd been silent since I'd stopped crying, she dragged my lifeless body to the kitchen, sat me down on a chair and made some of her god awful herbal tea, but it was fine because this is what I needed right now, some normality in my life._

_I was currently eyeing the empty mug in front of me, she was scanning my face, I couldn't look up at her, I didn't know how to explain my sudden emotion rush at the door, fuck I couldn't even explain why I was here in the first place._

'_People let you down Naomi' she says softly, my eyes snap to hers 'that's life sweetie' My phone kept buzzing in front of us, it was her, I knew it was her because I hadn't long got off the phone with Kelly explaining to her that I was visiting my mum, and she told me she'd phone me tomorrow, mum was currently eyeing the device in suspicion too, before I picked it up pressing down the reject button with a little more force than needed._

'_It's quiet now strangers aren't around' I say ignoring her advice completely but she just smiles, The phone goes again, with me ignoring it again 'ignoring it doesn't mean it'll go away' she says, smiling down at the phone, pushing myself up from the chair I reach for my bag 'I need a shower...'_

'_Naomi you can do that later'_

'_And fuck I don't even know if I brought the right stuff'_

'_Naomi...'_

'_Kind of packed in a rush you know?'_

'_Naomi'_

'_Fuck off mum; I just need a fucking shower okay? Get off my fucking back for a change' I revert back to the Naomi she knew, her smile weakens this time, raising her hands in defeat 'Okay love, but I'll be waiting right here when you come back' she says, I just role my eyes before leaving._

_Two hours later and I'm out the shower, fresh night wear on and feeling slightly better, but the pains still fucking there, usually I could be in and out the shower in 10 minutes, but I purposely took ages, I was hoping by time I'd finished mum would be tucked away in bed, far away and I'd just be able to not discuss this until I could leave in the morning. Unfortunately no such luck for me, there she was in the exact same position as before, holding my mobile up to me._

'_You should call her, she seems sorry' she comments_

'_What the fuck, that's private' I snap, grabbing the phone out of her hands, looking down at what she had seen._

'_Just answer me nai, the past week wasn't a mistake and you know it, I'm sorry – Emily xx'_

_Bringing my eyes back up to my smug mum 'you had no fucking right to do that!' I shout at her but she just laughs gently, 'grow up love! So you love a girl, it doesn't matter' fuck me she's unbelievable_

'_It isn't about me loving her! It's about her being a fucking liar' she raises her eyebrows at this, smile growing on her face, what's so fucking good about this situation? Why does she seem so fucking happy? Suddenly it hits me._

'_Whoa no, I didn't mean it like that, I don't love her!' I defend myself but she's completely having none of it, she stands up, walking over to me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek 'whatever you say love, I'm off to bed, tired. You don't half take long showers' she's out the room; I'm still star struck in there._

_Fuck, I love her; I'm in fucking love with Emily._

Of course then it completely hurt to think of her, but now that memory only makes my cheeks fucking hurt from how hard I'm smiling at it, realising the first time you love someone is completely fucking special and I truly treasure that bizarre moment in my mum's kitchen.

* * *

'So then, with Ian's help I really think this essay could be successful'

I jump out of my chair faster than light, fuck I had really been out of it all of this lesson, thoughts of mum, thoughts on Emily, thoughts of mum meeting Emily, thoughts of Emily ripping my top off, fuck Naomi focus.

'What?' I squeak out and the teacher just looks at me slightly crazy, okay so I admit I haven't been listening at all, but fuck can you blame me?

'Is tonight good for you Nai?' Ian asks, suddenly appearing next to me, I have to see him on the occasion, he's still in my politics class, he still looks at me like a love sick puppy as well, but what the fuck is everyone going on about?

'Is tonight good for what?' I asked him confused and he does a slight chuckle, he doesn't answer, the teacher does 'Ian's helping you finish your essay' he says, casually collecting the sheet papers in.

'Oh, no, no that's fine, I've got it covered' I protest but professor shakes his head at me.

'But you just agreed to it ten minutes ago' fuck that wasn't me agreeing, that was me giving random yes's whenever I was asked a question.

'Honestly, I can do it alone-'

'No Naomi, He's helping you end of discussion, the essays due tomorrow and I bet you haven't even started yet' My eyes hit the ground and cheeks flush pink 'you should be grateful for the valued help' with this he walks over to his desk, still fiddling with the papers.

I groan, accompanied by Ian's laugh.

'It won't be that bad Nai' oh it fucking will, and stop calling me Nai, obviously a reply in my head 'see you around 8 tonight babe? Your place' I don't reply, he said it as if we were still together; giving me a smile he leaves the room leaving me to groan even louder in frustration.

My phone is whipped out straight away and Emily's number is found.

'_Come over tonight please? Xx'_

Walking towards the exit, my phone starts to vibrate, instant smile to my face.

'_Can't, I've got a date: P'_

She replies and I can't help but laugh at how cute she is.

'_Okay that's fine Em's. Just think of me and Ian studying TOGETHER at mine tonight, whilst you're on your glorious date xxx'_

My phone instantly buzzes, Emily's name flashing across the screen, phone call.

'Hello babe' I say, teasing, knowing she's going to have a giant rant to do right now.

'What the fuck? Why can't he just get it through his thick head that it's over? Why does he keep lapping around you like a fucking puppy dog, it's fucking sick. God I think I need to punch him, actually I might come to your university right now and punch him-'

I love when she gets worked up, even cuter.

'Tell me about it' I reply with a sigh 'don't worry we didn't plan it, fucking professor says I need his help, like I'd ever fucking need his help' she giggles.

'Well I'm coming over' she replies, I smile knowing I'm going to get to see her tonight.

'Aww I love when you get protective of me'

'fuck off' she laughs, I hear confrontation at the end of her line, before she turns her attention back to me 'fuck Nai, I've got to go, I think someone's just pushed JJ down the stairs again' I completely laugh at this 'cya tonight, love you'

'Love you too' I get in before the line goes dead and my heart swells completely.

_**

* * *

**_

'then your conclusion would basically be why this legislation was put into place, then you've finished' he smiled at me, stroking his hand over my knee and my instant response was to jerk away from his touch to the other end of the couch, he looked embarrassed before reading through the paper loudly to get the tension away.

Where the fuck was Emily? Not only was it nearly 10 o clock but she hadn't even phoned me, not to even tell me that she wasn't even going to fucking show up, what the fuck had happened to her?

'Listen Nai...' suddenly Ian was on the side of my couch, small grin on his face 'I know the first time was shit, but I still have feelings for you' My mouth hangs open, what the fuck is he doing? He closes his eyes leaning in slowly and I can't do anything but watch in shock horror before there's a pounding at the door, he jumps away, standing up I make my way over

'Oh I wonder who it is at this hour' I say pretending to be truly confused, he just shrugs seemingly annoyed, I open the door even more annoyed to a very happy Emily standing on the other side, my first thoughts 'fuck tell me you're not drunk?' she starts to laugh,

'Jesus Naomi, I haven't drank since that night, can't a girl just be happy?' she replies, still smiling even thought she knows I'm clearly pissed off 'Oh Emily what a surprise' I shout a bit loudly so Ian can hear staring straight into Emily's eyes, she starts to laugh again.

'What fucking time do you call this?' I whisper to her, she just shrugs, 'I'm just proving my point, I'm not a jealous girlfriend and I completely trust you being alone with him' she smiles genuinely at me before continuing 'and I figured if he was going to hit on you, he'd do it later rather than sooner, and turning up now means I can punch him straight away' I snort with laughter and she joins whilst walking past me into the flat

'oh hey Ian' Emily greets him cheerfully and he just sends her a lazy wave, she plonks herself down in the middle of me and Ian purposely whilst looking at my essay 'how's that going?' she asks and Ian just shrugs 'we just finished actually'

She turns to me smirking, 'oh is that so?' she raises her eyebrows, definitely wanting him to leave right now so she can ravish me in way's I've never be ravished at all. Faking a yawn 'actually I'm pretty tired, let's call it a night?' Emily licks her lips and if he doesn't fucking leave right now, he's going to witness something breath taking on this fucking couch, he pulls out more paper.

'Actually professor wanted me to go through these with you' I groan and he looks on 'there compulsory' Emily pushes herself back against the cushions in frustration, before pushing herself up off the couch 'bathroom' she says, walking down the hall and disappearing, this gives Ian his chance to move in closer, and me to move away even faster

'So what do you think then?' I so know what's he's referring too

'No' I reply.

He groans 'is there somebody else?' before I have time to answer I hear the soft voice spread through the flat 'Naomi, girl problems' comes from the bathroom down the hall, once again successfully getting Ian away from me, standing up I give him a apologetic smile 'better see if she's okay' I say.

Walking down the hall, I reach the door tapping on it gently 'Emily' I say, 'are you alrig-' faster than the door is opened, I'm pulled in and the door is shut, me slammed up against it and Emily's mouth connected with mine, sending electricity down my spine.

Pulling away from the kiss to catch my breath I smirk at her, 'girl problems? I ask and she starts to laugh lightly 'girl' she says, gesturing her hands between her and myself 'and problems' she says, pointing at the door in Ian's direction, my laugh dying at my throat looking into her eyes 'he tried to kiss me' I admit and I feel her hands on my hips clench tighter 'but obviously he never succeeded' I say, lightly stroking the jealous expression off her face.

'I'd do something about that right now' she says 'if I didn't have you in such a promising position' with this she lifts my body off the door and on to the sink, I've always known she had strength but fuck me it's such a big fucking turn on. Her lips attack my neck, leaving her hands gently snaking up and down my exposed thigh, Jesus this feels so good.

Her hand reaches the top of my thigh, toying with the rim of my knickers under my skirt, I lean into her in frustration and pleasure as her kisses intensively on my neck, and her fingers start to play with the skin around the place I need her to be most now.

'Sometimes I wonder how I ever lived without you' I admit.

Her hands grab the frill of my knickers, tugging them lightly as they start to fall down my legs.

'I need you around constantly' I continue, lips still on my neck.

Knickers round ankles, she rips them fully off with a tug of the hand, my breath hitches.

'You're so beautiful' she mumbles against my neck, stroking her hands back up my legs, aiming to reach the one place where I am now fully exposed. 'I can't believe you're mine' she concludes, hands finally reaching where I need them but she stops and I squirm trying to get her to inch her hand that little bit closer, but she just smirks at me, teasing.

She drags her hand away fully now, I raise my eyebrows at her 'Emily what-'

Before I have time to finish the sentence she's down on her knee's her tongue fully invading me, she takes every stroke slowly, running her hands up and down my legs as she does so, 'Emily, Jesus' I comment smoothing my hands through her hair and pushing her harder into me, 'you even taste beautiful too' she whispers into me as she starts to suck on my most sensitive part, making me produce a massive moan 'oh my god' it drags slowly, chest rising faster and faster as she continues to completely make me lose it all together.

'Naomi, I'm going to head off' the voice comes from the hall way door, and fuck he better not have been standing there while all this has been happening.

'Okay' I breathe out, barely.

'Thanks for helping, I'll see you tomor... fuck me!' I scream out, as Emily's tongues leaves me to be replaced by two of her fingers, she smirks up at me 'I mean bye' I scream out at Ian, I hear footsteps and the front door being slammed, allowing me to let out even more moans.

'Are you always this wet for me?' she asks, down my ear as she lightly nips at it, fingers lightly pumping inside me, I can't answer it, it'll just spare me on more, grabbing the sides of the sink I begin to breath heavily, running her hands down my shoulder, she slips her spare hand under my blouse, gently teasing me over my bra, just turns me on even more, leaning against me more, putting more pressure on her hands she starts to go harder, breathing against my neck.

'Fuck I'm going to...' I breathe out, shakily.

'Going to what?' she says softly, making her way down my throat, leaning in closer.

'Come Emily, fucking come!' I moan out, frustrated again as she bites at my throat, I feel her smile against me, before she pulls back off my neck and looks down deep into my eyes 'good' she simply says before I completely let go, ripping through me as she watching me, hands tighter clamping around her body, eyes snapping shut

'oh my god, oh my god' I repeat and over as I come down, her watching me the full way, never taking her beautiful brown eyes off me, god I fucking love her.

'That was...' I say, not being able to get my words out, she smiles , slowly taking her fingers out of me, leaning in to capture my lips with hers, 'Yeah, think we scared Ian away' she says and I burst out laughing at the thought of him actually hearing us fucking, shit he didn't right?

'Don't worry' she says smiling 'he didn't hear us'

_**

* * *

**_

3 more rounds later, and finally clothes being reattached to our bodies, Emily picks up her bag, smiling shyly at me, before kissing my lips gently again 'I better go' I pout at this.

'Stay the night' I suggest and she raises her eyebrow in disbelieve at me, I can't help but laugh 'not like that you pervert, you know we can sleep together without actually _sleeping _together'

'Yes but, after last time I think that it would be a terrible idea Naomi' ah, the great Katie Fitch walking in on us in a more than friendly position, how could I forget that day? How could I fucking forget that week, worst week of my life.

Walking over to the door, I put the lock and chain on 'Kelly's not home tonight, and besides she hasn't taken her key again, also I doubt Katie's coming here anytime soon' I smirk at her and she giggles throwing her bag back down on the floor covering a yawn with her hand 'and your really tired, come on, bed time' I say, offering my hand to her and she gladly accepts it as we walk to my room.

She comfortable enough to just throw herself down on my bed straight away, snuggling into the pillows, Jesus she's so cute, I can't help but just watch as she tries to get comfortable, still fully clothed that is

'Fuck Naomi your pillows are seriously uncomfortable'

'Don't blame the pillows! It's the 17 layers you have on' I wink at her and she laughs, she tugs at the pillows trying to get comfortable, I turn around finding something appropriate to wear for bed, because seriously I can't go naked if nothing's going to happen, deciding on a old top and shorts to be appropriate I turn around expected Emily's eyes to be on me, since I've just got changed in front of her and she usually can't keep her eyes off me but there not,

They're staring down at a small red text book, Emily's small red text book.

'You were never meant to see this' she says, staring down at the book, not looking at me at all.

'Fuck' she says, throwing it towards the bin and launching her face into my pillows, shit what the fuck have I done.

Walking over to the bin, I retrieve the book, walking over to the bed sitting down and stroking her arm lightly, she peeks out from behinds her arms, but when she spots the book she groans 'Naomi don't read it, just throw it away' she says.

'No' I say fiercely holding on tightly to the book with my fingertips as to protect it.

'I've already read it' her eyes snap up to mine, fear clearly in them 'and I love it' her expressions softens, looking down at how tightly my finger tips are pressed into the book 'I want to keep it' I say, looking down at the book 'I want to keep it forever'

Sliding the book back under the pillow, it's original safe place, Emily sits up awkwardly eyes still quite not reaching mine 'I'm glad you like it' she says quietly, silently gaining more confidence 'because it took me hours, and my hand hurt like a bitch' her eyes flutter up to mine, amusement dancing in them and a cheeky smirk, I begin to laugh, before her post embarrassment/cheeky look is the best thing ever, she reaches forward to gently kiss my lips 'I'll love you forever Naomi' she says quietly, and I nearly start crying there and then, because the truth is I think I could love her forever to, no, I **know **I could love her forever.

'I'm telling Kelly' I say to her serious and she freezes.

'I have to, this is so serious to me and I'm keeping it such a big fucking secret' I take her hand 'I don't want us to be a secret anymore' she smiles shyly

'I should tell her Naomi' she says 'I used to tell her everything, if she doesn't hear it from me, she'll be disappointed' good point, but it's also the exact same for me, so there's only one option.

'We'll tell her together'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! had to get this up, might be a couple of days till next update, exams and shit!**

**anyway Enjoy, really love your reviews, and thanks for reading!**

**Emily**

I'm cold, so fucking cold and it's the worst feeling in the world right now, My eyes aren't open but I know I'm in a strange place that certainly isn't my bed, Jesus why the fuck is it so cold? My arms are warm, so is part of my torso, but my feet Jesus, I think they're actually frozen. Finally forcing my eyes to open I take in the surroundings around me, then look down to see where the heat on my body is radiating from and suddenly the worst feeling in the world has turned into the best.

No I haven't woken up in the Antarctica, or randomly sleep walked onto the cold freezing outside streets, the cold was blowing in from the open window to the left of the room, and there were no sheets to cover me from it, mainly because in my arms Naomi was wrapped in her own little ball of covers not leaving any for me, and because she liked to sleep with the windows open.

I should of known she was the type to steal the covers, still I can't help the smile that spreads out across my tired face looking down at her and seeing her dead to the world in a peaceful slumber, her hair covering most of her face, her nose screwed up in a cute twitch and the way her body easily breaths in and out, no problems at all. This was a rare moment between us, we had slept together of course before but the first being rushed, having to get ready in time to welcome home Kelly and Katie, and of course the second, I hardly had time to treasure that moments, with Naomi being completely out of her face at the time and also Katie's unwelcomed arrival to think about but now this, this right now I could do forever.

Katie isn't the most pleased about me and Naomi, actually she's hardly spoken to me since the outside the college incident, the only time she has said anything is to tell me how weak I am, and that one day she's just going to break my heart all over again and she won't be there for me. Well fuck her I say, the truth is it's true, I am weak, but aren't we all weak when it comes to love? She doesn't understand, she's still confused between random shag and complete love of your life, I thought life was about taking chances, she might break my heart again, I'm not saying it's impossible but not giving her another go would break my heart even more.

Fuck it, the windows getting closed, it's either close that window or try and pry Naomi away from the covers, successfully waking her up which I can't bring myself to do, she looks too comfortable right now, but still, I need to get her clinging arms from around my torso first, gently lifting her arms, I place them at the side of her body, she shifts causing me to stiffen at the side of her and curiously watch her hoping she's not about to wake up, she stops stirring and falls back into deep sleep, I smile at myself, the not waking the girlfriend up roll is definitely going to come in handy when we live together, I freeze again

Live together? Jesus Emily talk about going far into the future, stop fuck if she even knew you were thinking about things like that she'd be running away quicker than anything, focus okay window. Before my feet even have time to reach the cold wooden floor warm arms are again wrapped around my body, pulling me down and pulling me tighter, mumbles coming from Naomi's mouth.

'Emily no...' sleep evident in her voice, fuck looks like I did wake her after all.

Turning around in her grasp, I lightly stroke her face with my finger tips and her eyes open gently, squinting a little trying to adjust to the street lights blazing their way through the open window.

'Go back to sleep Nai, I'm just closing the window'

But she doesn't loosen her hold on me, by all accounts she actually tightens it, pressing her face into my neck, 'but I want you to stay here' she whispers softly and I can't help but chuckle at the fact that the windows literally not even a metre away and I'd be 5 seconds.

'But I'm cold' I reason with her, she now fully opens her eyes revealing sleepy two blue ones staring right at me, she looks down at my body then starts to kick the covers off herself awkwardly before, pushing them back up the bottom of the bed and over the both of us, she proceeds to rest her body on mine again and smiles into my shoulder 'fixed' she says, kissing my shoulder gently before resting her head back down onto my chest, her breathing lightens out again, no doubt she's probably out like a light again 'what times it?' or maybe not.

Flicking my eyes over to the other source of light in the room, I look for the illuminate green light and fuck me, I can't believe I'm wide awake at this hour '3:45' I reply to her and she groans in frustration, drumming her fingers against my bare stomach 'well thanks for waking me up Em' she says mockingly and I giggle softly.

'Well thanks for stealing all the covers' I tickle her arms and she bats me away softly laughing, before it goes silent again, just our breathing filling the room.

'This is nice' she whispers 'sleeping here with you, just being with you tonight'

'Yeah, I wish every night could be like this' I admit, the place goes silent again.

'Maybe it could...' she replies post yawn, what does that mean? Ready to ask her, I look down at a peaceful looking Naomi, fast asleep.

**

* * *

**'Emily' I'm tired so fucking tired, the voice is travelling straight in and out of my ears

'Emilyyyyyyy' great, now there's poking into my ribs.

'Fuck off Katie' I grumble, turning over in the bed and pushing the pillow to my ears.

Suddenly the pillow is ripped from my face, and a soft pair of lips are forced onto my mouth, this is when my eyes fly open and I'm met by a sight that obviously isn't Katie doing her hair with my fucking hair dryer, now I'm definitely awake.

She pulls away smiling, I go to grab the back of her neck but she moves away from me, I frown and she simply keeps that teasing smile 'I'm definitely not Katie' she states 'don't offend me like that again!'

I smile, 'why are you up?' I ask rubbing my eyes with my hands, she shrugs 'I'm hungry' she says raising her eyebrows suggestively at me, before biting her lip and turning around exiting the room but not before she stops to turn around 'breakfast' she says gesturing with her arms toward the kitchen.

Following her out and walking into the kitchen in nothing but my underwear, which I start to regret when I realise the bedroom window isn't the only one she likes to keep open all night, Jesus this girl is asking to be robbed, before I have time to complain about how cold it is, she thrusts my phone into my hand, smiling and walking back over to the breakfast bar to eat her cereal 'It's been vibrating for ages' she says, spoon in her mouth, she's cute of a morning.

Unlocking the phone, 4 missed calls and 5 new messages, all from Katie, I decide to read her messages first.

_Where are you?_

_Actually forget it, don't want to know_

_Answer your phone xx_

_Emily get your head from between Naomi legs and answer your phone_

_Whatever then bitch ignore me x_

I groan in frustration basically just at Katie and why her annoying me should never happen of a morning, Naomi looks up from her cereal raising a questioning eyebrow at me 'Katie' I say pointing to the phone and she simply nods at me, pushing the dialling button I patiently wait for Katie to answer.

'Finally' she says answering the phone, I can hear voices behind her, trust her to still be at a party this early.

'what's with the messages' I say, straight to the point, eyes staying on Naomi as she puts the bowl in the sink, making her way over to me, smirking .

'Dad wants to fucking know where you are, you're meant to be here at the staff BBQ remember? Everybody else is here' Naomi hands successfully reach my arms, stroking them making it hard to concentrate on what Katie's actually saying, I playfully bat her hands away before actually realising what Katie's just said.

'Fuck! I totally forgot I'll be there in 20 minutes' I say, Naomi pouts at me sadly

'Kelly's here' Katie says and my face freezes, wait if she's there then where would she say I am?

'Don't worry' she answers my unasked question 'she thinks you're sleeping at JJ's, who by the way will be here in 10 minutes so you better hurry the fuck up'

'Fuck, he's going to fucking blurt out that I wasn't with him you twat!' I shout at Katie, Naomi looks a little taken back by my sudden anger, she also looks concerned

'I've already explained to him you ungrateful bitch' she spits straight back at me, sometimes I'm really thankful to have Katie as a sister, yes you heard me, only sometimes though.

Suddenly Katie starts to go quieter, 'ask her Katie' a voice comes from the other end and I hear Katie sigh 'Em's Kelly wants to know if you'll knock at hers, bring Naomi to the BBQ with you' she says, sounding like a planned speech.

'Yeah' I squeak out 'Tell Kelly I'll bring Naomi with me' Naomi stiffens with shock in front of me.

'Anyway I'm going, just hurry the fuck up Emily' the line goes dead, and I'm left with a terrified looking Naomi, pales as a sheet, Jesus I actually want to laugh.

'Dads having a company BBQ, I was meant to be there but I forgot, so Katie phoned me to remind me, everybody's there, so is Kelly but she thinks I'm sleeping in JJ's tonight, so on the way there she told Katie to ask me to knock here to pick you up and bring you with me' I say with breathing ending with a large sigh, Naomi's colour starts to come back into her face.

She smiles at me 'is this you asking me out on a date?' she says teasing, but I can't help but giggle softly at her words 'Yes Naomi Campbell, will you accompany me to a BBQ with my parents?' she laughs 'I'd love to' she replies before our lips meet in a small passionate kiss, she pulls away minutes later, heavily breathing, looking down shyly at me.

'I'm sorry I freaked out' I look at her confused 'about Kelly finding out' she concludes, I just smile at her softly nodding my head 'I suppose I'm going to have to suck it up, because I meant it this time Em' she says, lifting her hand to gently stroke my cheek again 'I'm telling her'

'I meant it to' I ensure her, 'just I don't know about today...' looking down 'with my parents being there and that, mum can hardly stand me liking another girl, let alone you'

She looks up at me, sympathy in her eyes.

'she likes you already, once she finds out she's going to act like I've poisoned you, of course she's being better about the whole gay thing' taking a deep breath 'but you're not some random girl I've decided to go out with, you're just it you know?' I admit, not daring to look into Naomi eyes, and it doesn't matter anyway because within seconds her lips are back onto mine again

Pulling away again, smiles on both of our faces she takes my hand stroking it 'We'll enjoy ourselves today, face the music tomorrow' she says, I simply nod at her in agreement before she skips to the kitchen door

'Better go doll myself up, impress the parents' she winks at me.

**

* * *

**

Walking a couple of streets hand in hand we stop about 10 minutes before we reach my house, I really didn't want to let go of her hand, but going into the BBQ like the walking gay hand holding parade was hardly going to be unsuspicious now was it. Before walking into the back garden where I can hear a lot of atmosphere, Naomi must see my physical nerves, she leans over whispering 'stop worrying so much' into my ear before we step outside, instantly met with a pissed off Katie and slightly tipsy Kelly, Jesus who let her drink so early, it's only just gone past 12!

'Emily and Naomi' she shouts dragging Katie over to us 'Naomi and Emily!' she repeats.

'Naomily!' she concludes shouting and I physically cringe, Katie bursts out laughing, Naomi looks just as amused as Katie 'Cute couple name' Katie whispers giddily in my ear, I elbow her in the ribs.

'Sorry if you where still a sleep Naom's, Jenna asked me to invite you' she says, pulling Naomi in for a friendly hug which she returns, before hugging me as well 'I know you need your sleep after being awake all night' It goes silent again, nothing but Katie and her laugh she's trying too hard to keep in '... with your coursework and shit Naomi' she finishes casually, grabbing a glass of juice off the table, kind of surprised it isn't alcoholic.

'I don't think it was coursework keeping Naomi up all night' Katie mutters

'What's that Katie?' Kelly asks curious, downing her juice

'I said-' before she has time to finish I spot JJ walking past, grabbing him by the arm I throw him into the circle that has been formed by us four girls, he starts to hyperventilate

'This is JJ, I think you've met Naomi actually but anyway this is Kelly' I say completely cutting Katie off and giving her a victory smirk, she snarls me back.

'Aw, nice to finally meet you JJ' she ruffles his hair, he actually hates when people ruffles his hair, she screws up her face confused facing Naomi 'wait, how have you already met him? JJ looks back at me panicked, I pass this look on to Naomi who seems to be looking around for any excuse to us, her eyes fall to the ground then back up to Kelly 'Grass' she simply says and even I look at her confused

'Huh?' Kelly asks

'Yeah, erm JJ cuts my mum's grass, quite the gardener is JJ' she replies smiling back at Kelly nervously, and fuck even Katie wouldn't believe this excuse after 10 rounds of vodka, I bite my lips nervous waiting for Kelly to respond, she just laughs quietly 'small world hey?' she says, and we all break out into a nervous laugh, then silence.

'Actually, I'm quite prone to hay-fever, so chances of me being a garder-

'Girls!' I'm actually glad of my mum for once, breaking the awkward tension and JJ near confession, she smiles warmly at me and Naomi, well probably mainly at Naomi because mum see's her as some kind of model fucking daughter.

'So glad you could come Naomi!' she simply smiles back at mum, diverting her eyes to me as I continue to look down at the ground 'glad I came Jenna' Naomi replies, Mum looks at me 'Emily love aren't they yesterdays clothes?'

'Yeah forgot to take a spare to JJ's' she just smiles gently at me 'well pop upstairs and get changed, we'll all be waiting for you when you're ready' she gestures towards the house, I look to Naomi who's almost begging me with her eyes not to leave her with mum, but this could be funny

'why don't you introduce Naomi to the family' I say smiling slightly and Naomi's face drops, mum's doing the complete opposite 'Delightful!' she exclaims grabbing Naomi's arm and taking her to the other end of the garden 'well this is my sister...' I'm left with Naomi sending me daggers from behind mum.

**

* * *

**

Showered fresh and clean, I walk around my room, tiding away clothes , throwing them under the bed and around various items, looking down from the bedroom window I can see mum still dragging Naomi around to various business partners and Family members, it's actually pretty funny, but they do look like they are really get on anyway.

'Don't pile all your shit over my bed' Katie comes in, seemingly more pissed off then before, giant black current stain down her top, I laugh 'what happened to you? She sighs making her way over to her wardrobe, successfully destroying how clean I've just made our room.

'Our mong of a brother can't handle a bit of sugar, that's what's wrong!' she snaps back, me still laughing she turns around glaring at me 'where the fuck are all my clean clothes'

'Probably under your bed' I reply, looking back over to the window, seeing James playing in the blow up pool with his mates, and Effy coolly smoking alone on the deck chair, Giving up looking Katie flops herself down on her bed, aspirated by today.

'I don't get why your girlfriend could come, but I couldn't invite anybody' she sulks, I turn around addressing her 'that's because nobody knows she's my girlfriend, and because I don't think dad wanted a tangerine football player hanging around' she throws a slipper at me, badly may I add since it doesn't go anywhere near me, she laughs, it goes silent.

'Doesn't it bother you?'

'Doesn't what bother me?' I ask confused

'That you supposedly have the love of your life, but it's a secret' she says, no hint of hate in her voice, just genuine curiously, I sigh sadly, sitting down on my bed.

'Sometimes...' she sits up in talking position 'but that'll be over soon, we're telling her Katie'

She scoffs 'we are' I ensure her, she gets up, grabbing a cardigan off the computer chair and heading towards the door 'Emily I'm not exactly ecstatic for you, I think she's a bitch' she says, stopping to face me 'but if shagging Naomi makes you happy, then go for it' she says, smiling slightly.

She opens the door, but suddenly stops at the figure that appears, Kelly standing staring blankly into the now opened space before her, I freeze on my bed, getting up slowly walking towards her

'sorry' she mumbles, turning around before stopping and turning back around 'No...' she says quietly walking into the room 'shagging Naomi?' she asks, shock in her voice, face pale as anything, I want to lie, tell her Katie's just being a bitch and joking, but my face tells her everything when my eyes hit the floor 'You and Naomi?' she asks.

'Emily I didn't know she was there, honestly' Katie says, defending herself that this wasn't some kind of set up plan, of course I believe she didn't set this up, no one could be there fucking mean, I don't answer Katie, too busy with the floor apparently feeling Kelly's eyes on the back of my head

'Leave us alone for a minute Katie' Kelly says softly, without taking her eye contact away from me.

'I think I should stay yeah? I mean this-'

'Katie, will you listen to someone for just a minute and fuck off' she shouts at her, my eyes instantly snap up, fucking hell Kelly's never like this, she wouldn't even dare talk to us like that, looking at a shell shocked Katie she mutters a quiet sorry before stepping outside closing the door over, it goes silent one last time.

'How long?' It's barely audible, and right now I just want to roll into a giant ball and disappear, I don't answer her 'well come on then _Em_, how long have you been shagging her?' the Em comes out so harsh it nearly rips me apart.

'A couple of months' I whisper, braving to look up at her, her eyes full of disbelief, out of nowhere she starts to laugh uncontrollably although it's anything but friendly, it's actually so bitter I hardly believe that this is Kelly right now

'No...' she says 'it can't be' she says coming down from the laugh 'You're not her!' she says, and I'm honestly confused

'You're not her, because...' she takes a deep breath 'because the name of the girl Naomi's been seeing is' she doesn't finish her sentence, she looks at me confused for a moment, before running her hands through her hair, not finishing her sentence she heads for the door and I follow her

'Kelly where are you going?' she ignores me, jogging down the stairs and heading straight for the back garden doors 'Don't' I say, knowing exactly who she's going to see.

Entering the back garden, Naomi sitting with Effy and JJ, seemingly laughing at something JJ's saying, Kelly towers over her and she looks up smiling before she sees the panic on my face

'What's her name?' Kelly asks Naomi and she raises her eyebrows at her 'you alright Kelly?' she asks, leaning up in the deck chair and Kelly just repeats herself 'What's her name Naomi?' Naomi doesn't answer again; I divert my eyes to the grass

'You know you never told me her name? You know that girl who's so perfect for you? The girl who makes you so fucking happy? But I don't know her name! It's been months Naomi and your best friend doesn't even know her fucking name!' she rambles on in disbelief, Naomi stands up from the deck chair, walking towards Kelly hands out, I notice that we're gaining everyone's attention at the BBQ

'Kelly not here yeah, let's go home and I'll tell you all about her'

Kelly scoffs at this, looking back up at Naomi 'So you're not going to tell me her name?' Naomi swallows a lump before gently shaking her head, Kelly now begins to laugh.

'It's because its Emily isn't it?' Naomi's eyes snap to mine, and I just stare on in complete shock, well Kelly doesn't get her answer she looks back at me, then back to Naomi with guilt written all over her face 'I can't believe this' she says

'What's going on? Mum comes over to us, where the attention is obviously started to be gained, I wish she was anywhere be here

'So you and Emily have been sleeping together? Kelly completely ignore my mum, asking Naomi the final question, like she's trying to confirm it in her own head, I know, Naomi knows, fucking everybody knows it's too late to deny it now, Naomi simply nods her head and everything goes quiet.

'Well done Emily!' Mum says breaking the silence in the mocking tone, clapping her hands in frustration at the little show that's just been put on, Kelly, Naomi everybody looks at her 'Piss off' I retort and breaths of disbelief are heard all over the back yard

'Don't you dare talk to me like that Emily, Not in front of the guests, you always leave your little surprises till last don't you!' she retorts back, blaming me for everything again, blood boiling I face her

'You know what, fuck you, and fuck everybody here too'

A cold hand comes down hard on my cheek, leaving a echoing across the yard, I look up in disbelief holding my cheek in my hand, and I start to lightly sob.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, obviously right now i should be revising but i couldnt help writing, kind of addictive.**

**anywayy, this chapter comes in two parts, the next one will probably be up later or tomorrow, i've already wrote it**

**i just didnt want to add it to this chapter, because it would of been too long and you would of probably got bored reading halfway through hahah**

**so next chapter is going to be Naomi's again :)**

**please read/review and enjoy!**

The slap echoed across the yard, Emily suddenly held her cheek, tears flowing down them, everybody stood in shock at the sight in front us of, that was unexpected, fuck me everything that's happened in the last ten minutes was unexpected, instinctively I move towards the now sobbing Emily, wanting nothing more than to punch Jenna Fitch in the fucking face, but I highly doubt that this would make this situation any better.

Not even three footsteps into my movements, Jenna starts to walk towards Emily too, obvious guilt and shock on her face 'Emily love, I'm so sorry' Emily continues to stare at her, complete disbelief still on her upset face, and what I can't believe right now is that Kelly or even fucking Katie haven't done anything, but I suppose It's not their fault, everybody is looking on in complete silence right now.

Slowly Emily lowers her hand from her face, revealing a giant red hand print across her cheek, and the tiniest of cuts, probably the impact of the hand on her face and the amount of ring Jenna had on, Jenna gasps reaching out to Emily, but she flinches away as if she's almost scared 'Emily I didn't mean to-'

Before she has time to finish her sentence, Emily is running towards the back door, disappearing into the house, the tension in the back garden still isn't broken, Jenna goes to follow Emily but Rob puts his hand on her shoulder 'I think you've done enough love' he states and she starts to cry, turning around her in husbands arms 'I hit my own daughter rob' she sobs into his chest 'I hurt her!' he smoothes her hair back 'what kind of a mother am I?'

Turning around my attention turns to Kelly who's standing behind me, her eyes glued to the door that Emily just disappeared through, she looks like she's deciding whether to go and see her or not, suddenly her eyes snap to mine 'Kelly...' I say, being upset clearly visible in my tone, wanting to explain what's going on here, she dismisses me with a hand shake

'I think you better go and see if she's okay' she gestures towards the door; I take a deep breath nodding my head slowly in agreement 'Can we talk about this?' I ask and she diverts her eyes anywhere else but I 'Just go Naomi, because I really don't want to talk to _you_ right now'

'Yeah, I will' I say, walking towards the door 'because no one else seems to care enough about her' I spit at Katie as I walk past her, this seems to break her out of the trance she was in, jumping a bit at my words, before she has time to retort I'm in the house, making my way up the stairs, leaving a sobbing Jenna Fitch in her husband's arms and the rest of the guests to chat amongst themselves.

Making my way across the landing, I notice the pictures that are usually neatly presented across the walls have been dragged down, now they lay in piles on the floor, deciding not to actually knock, because the way Emily's feeling right now, I'm guessing she doesn't really give a fuck about manners at the moment, pushing the ajar door more open I'm met by a frantic Emily, stuffing clothes into her bag, her room no doubt trashed which she's probably just done.

'Emily...' I say softly entering the room, she doesn't turn around just carries on packing her things, I sit down on Katie bed, watching her until she finds it right to speak to me 'I don't even like purple' she says, continuing to pack her things, and I'm confused 'Huh?' I say, still watching her, she points at her walls that are no doubt painted purple 'I wanted blue, and Katie wanted that, but no mum thought purple would be better because that's a _girls_ colour' she states mockingly 'told me I was weird for not liking the colour' I sit up, actually getting what she's talking about now 'who says that to their daughter?' she moves to the bed, grabbing various items, not caring what order there in 'I was 10, gay didn't even exist to me then, but there she goes all high and mighty still disapproving of what I am' I look down at her sadly.

'She loved hitting me' she states, finally turning around to face me, the colour of her cheek still bright with pain, the tiny slice of blood slowly falling down it 'it wasn't about me swearing at her, I always fucking swear at her!' she says with frustration 'it was about who I am again, and god forbid I act this way around the guests'

It goes silent then, zipping up her bag she sits on her bed, hands running down her bruised cheek inhaling when it hurts her, my eyes haven't left her yet 'I never told Kelly by the way' she states, the conversation from the back garden seeping through the windows, breaking the silence between us 'she heard Katie, talking about us as usual'

'I don't care' I state and her eyes snap to mine, pushing myself up from Katie's bed, I make my way over to her, sitting down next to her and lightly stroking her cheek, she flinches at the pain 'you thought that now she knew I was going to just forget about us?' I ask, she just looks down to her feet, 'At least Katie's good for one thing' I say, her eyes come back up to mine 'she saved me the awkward I love your cousin conversation' it goes silent and then we both burst out laughing, it surprises me how we can even find this funny, this is definitely anything but funny right now.

'Now what's with the bags?' I ask raises my eyebrow, she turns sad again 'I can't stay here Naomi, not with her' I nod my head, seemingly agreeing with her again, before I have time to add anything else to it, the door opens revealing a sheepish looking Katie 'Everybody's gone home' she says, looking scared to come into the room, 'Including Kelly' she adds, mainly at me, I just nod sadly at her.

'God we need to explain to her' Emily says, lifting the bag up to her shoulder, Katie's eyes nearly pop out of her head 'where are you going?' she rushes over Emily eyeing up her bag, she stands up, opposite Katie 'I don't know, anywhere, away from here' she says, Katie grabs her shoulder

'No, don't leave me here' she says, in panic and I never really noticed how much Katie actually needs Emily before now, kind of ironic really.

'You'll be fine' she says, almost sounding guilty at leaving her, Katie gets her bitchy stance back

'I don't want to be fucking fine, I want you to stay here with me!' she states, begging Emily with her eyes, but she just turns back to me holding out her hand to me, 'I think we should go see her now' she says, I take her hand, pulling me up from the bed we walk towards the door 'sorry Katie' Emily says before leaving her standing in the room alone.

**

* * *

**

Finally getting out the house, quietly down the stairs making sure that Jenna couldn't hear us we made our way to mine, we had to see Kelly, we had to explain and we definitely had to get this sorted out. I felt different but I couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing yet, I mean people knew, they knew about me and Emily, but still the reactions weren't the best we could hope for.

Walking with Emily hand in hand, it felt nice, it actually felt like we were a proper couple for once, not just hiding to please everybody else, of course we got the disapproving look of the mums but it didn't bother me, usually people judging me for no reason at all would bother me, but now it didn't. Not that much conversation was passing through me and Emily anyway, actually we hadn't even spoke since we left the house, she was looking straight ahead, heavy bag lifted on her right shoulder, completely in her own world, only she looked sad.

'I love you' I say, keeping my eyes on her as we walked, this seemed to break her from her own thoughts, squeezing my hand tighter, and throwing me a sweet smile

'I love you too' she says back, quietly, actually barely hard to hear, then her eyes focus back on the road ahead as we continue walking

'What?' I ask

'I love you too' she says again, telling me as if she actually thought I never heard her, not that her attention falls back onto me of course, coming to a stop in the middle of the street, making her stop as well since we're holding our hands so tightly together, she gives me a confused look, I step in front of her blocking the view

'Sorry it's just, I didn't hear you' she looks at me as if I'm crazy for a second, before she blows out a sigh looking up at me

'I said I lo-'she mumbles, I cut her off, she looks pissed

'Sorry it's just, something we've been waiting for a long time to happen has just happened' referring to us being outted to everybody, and I mean outted strictly in the relationship sense. Then the idea pops into my head

'Kiss me' I demand, she looks taken back by my request, looking around and okay so maybe the place we're by at the moment isn't the best place for girl on girl action, you've got your work men digging holes in the ground, your mum's outside the local asda doing the shopping and your slutty 14 year old girls on the street corners doing anything to get some twats attention

'Naomi' she says softly, shaking her head at me refusing, but I'm not going down without a fight.

'I want my girlfriend to kiss me, what's so wrong with that?' I say maybe a little too loudly, because let's just say, the work man's tools are suddenly dropped to the floor and his attention completely on us.

'Naomi, you know I love you, you're just being silly'

'Silly? But it wouldn't be silly if a man and a women wanted to kiss-'Her heavy bag is dropped to the floor with a thump and her lips are on mine within the second, and everything goes blank, all I can see is her, the way her hand lightly strokes my face when she kisses me, the way her eyes are closed like she's feeling exactly the same feelings as me right now.

Our lips continue moving together, I lift my hand to the back of her hand, twirling pieces of her hair in my hand, breaking apart reluctantly she rests her head on mine, eyes still closed just being close to each other, 'I love you' she says, louder this time, removing her head, opening her eyes and putting both her palms on my cheeks

'I fucking love you! She says more forcefully at me smiling, I let out a small giggle as we continue to look into each other's eyes; of course this gentle moment has to be broken by some inbred twat.

'That's well disgusting!' one of the sluts shout's over, orange tanned skinned, barely any shorts to cover her scrawny legs and literally nothing short of a bikini top on, Emily rolls her eyes, she's probably had to deal with years of bitches like this, well not fucking anymore.

'Yeah? Well fuck you!' I shout right back over at them, raising my middle fingers smugly at them, Emily snorts out a laugh, tugging at my arm to continue walking, but I don't think this bitch is finished yet.

'What did you just say?' she shouts back, getting up from the wall she's currently occupying, her mates following, 'whatever slut' I retort, throwing a protective arm over Emily's shoulder, looking down at her she looks nervous, before they start to make their way over Emily drags my arm more aggressively

'Naomi come on, I really don't want to take you home on a stretcher, beside if they hurt you that mean's I'll have to hurt them, and I'm not much of a fighter' she jokes, looking down at her smile I decide to let it go and continue our walking, fuck them, nothing can ruin this.

**

* * *

**

Arriving at the flat I search for my keys in my jacket, actually I know what pocket they're in but I'm just trying to buy some time to work out what I'm actually going to say to Kelly, I just don't want to look scared in front of Emily, that's if Kelly's actually even in, she spends more time at her boyfriends than at home recently, finally pulling up the courage I drag my keys out my pocket unlocking the door slowly, Emily follows me in.

'Em, could you just give me five minutes with her alone?' I ask quietly, she just nods understanding what I mean and I kiss her gently, she waits in the hall as a enter the living room, scanning around with my eyes there no sigh of Kelly.

She's in though, I know she's in before the jacket she had on at Emily's is thrown across the top of the couch and her keys are on the table by the door, checking around the room one more time, the sound of the kettle click goes off in the kitchen, also the sound of cups being moved about, taking a deep breath I walk towards the sound.

Entering the kitchen, she staring the spoon in her coffee, not facing me, when I move past the kitchen door and take a seat at the table she stops stirring and freezes for a minute, before she continues, the tension is terrible.

'Didn't know you liked coffee' I give in to pathetic small talk, almost wanting to smack myself in the face because this is completely not us, me and Kelly never do small talk, even when we first met and all we did was argue, there was definitely less tension than this.

She scoffs, hitting the spoon against the inside of the mug louder as she continues stirring it

'Yeah, there seems to be a lot of things we don't know about each other' she spits back, my guilty eyes fall to my hands that are currently on the table, she turns around, mug in hand making her way over, sitting opposite me but acting like I'm not here at all.

'Kelly, I'm sorry but-'

'I said I didn't want to talk about it now' she interrupts me, getting up and pouring her untouched coffee in the sink exiting the room, but not before throwing me a unreadable look, I'm hot on her heels, following her into the living room, she sighs in frustration turning around and actually facing me

'I think you should stay with your mum for a bit' I'm shocked

'You're kicking me out of my own home?' I accuse her and she scoffs again, folding her arms above her chest

'No, just for a while, I can't think when I'm around you' she admits, I nod sadly at her, making my way to my room 'I've already packed a bag for you' I stop, turning around to face her, noticing the bag by the front door already full of items 'oh' I simply say, she folds her arms tighter, we stand like this for a while, nothing being said, my eyes still on her but her eyes going anywhere else but my face.

'Well...' she says awkwardly 'I'm going out soon, so you know...' she says and I clearly take the hint, in basic language she's telling me to fuck off, out of my own flat, which I fucking pay rent for all because she can't handle who I've fallen in love with

'I'll phone you when I'm ready to talk' she throws at me, sounding as if she doesn't care about the whole situation.

'Yeah' I say a little pissed off, grabbing the already packed bag and flinging it over my shoulder, turning around before I exit I look up at her, but she doesn't say bye or even have any emotions, just continues to ignore me, turning back around I walk out slamming the door.

* * *

'Yeah I'm fine honestly, really? Thanks' seriously you're a life saver! See you later' Emily was finishing a conversation on the phone when I walked out into the hall, putting her phone back in her pocket her eyes snap to the bag I'm carrying and she raises an eyebrow at me

'She fucking kicked you out?' she shouts, shake my head slowly ready to explain to her, she goes to enter the flat when I stop her with my arm 'maybe you shouldn't see her today, she hardly spoke to me in there' she thinks about it for a second before she slowly agree, stepping away from the door, her eyes gesturing towards my bag.

'No, it's just temporary, giving her time to think apparently' I role my eyes and she picks my bag off the floor holding it for me, I smile at her for helping, we continue to walk out the flat, onto the street

'Where are you going to stay? She asks me and I begin to laugh because whenever something completely bad happens to me, there's always one place I go obviously

'My mum' I say she nods along 'probably about time I visit her again anyway, for some reason she loves having me around' she laughs slightly, before I turn to her curious 'who was on the phone?' she hikes both of our bags up more on her shoulder

'Just JJ, I'm going to be staying with him for a while' she says casually as we walk, I can't help my disappointment show, 'oh' I say she stops and turns to face me 'what is it?' she asks, eyebrows raised, I cough 'it's nothing' I say, continuing to walk in pace with her until she stops me with a tug of the arm 'Naomi' she says expectant, I sigh

'I just thought you could stay with me' I admit, looking straight ahead, her finger tips pull my face towards hers 'seriously?' she says, looking surprised and also a little pleased

'Well yeah, I mean you don't have to obviously...' I mumble on

'No' she says, smiling at me slightly 'but I can't just intrude at your mum's house, she probably just wants to spend time with you' she says, and I laugh.

'Emily she completely loves you' this makes her grin even more 'infact ever since we went to see her, she been harassing me about when I'm next going to bring you around' she blushes at how much mum loves her, but seriously it's all true.

'She'd love to have you there' I continue 'and so would I'

Her sparkling brown eyes meet mine, there's silence between us, only unlike me and Kelly it's comfortable, we continue to look at each other before she breaks it 'guess I should phone JJ back then' she says and in happiness I throw my arms around her, lips joining in union, pulling away heavy breathing she smiles at me 'come on then' she says dragging me down the street

Before I'm too far away, I look up at my flat window, there's a shadow there, but once it's spotted me it vanishes straight away and the curtains are moved back into place and I'm dragged away.

Turns out I was right, mum's completely delighted to see us, opening the door, and staring down at the bags both of us preoccupied she looked confused for a while, but after discussing what happens over one of mum's great herbal teas she sent us a sympathetic smile even getting Emily an icepack for her face, she told us to stay however long we liked, thank god Kieran wasn't around at the time, staying with your teacher could be absolute hell for Emily.

We'd be staying in my old room of course, Emily hadn't seen it yet, but I could tell she was excited, making our way up to the room she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, I couldn't help but laugh at her 'remember I was completely different back then' I warned her before we entered the room, she just smirked at me nodding a long with whatever I was saying before I pushed the door open and she stepped inside inspecting it.

She stood in the middle of the room, taking it in, before she started to walk around picking up things and putting them down to move onto something else, I couldn't help watching her amused, she looked like she was a professional at doing it, suddenly she stopped facing me smiling.

'Well...' she starts 'you were a complete hippy in college' she states and begins to laugh, faking an angry emotion I throw a cushion at her, which she avoids obviously

'Glad you like it' I say to her

'Yeah, once I get used to the mismatched colours you used around the room and the fact that you have more posters than Katie has, I'm sure it'll feel just like home' she says sarcastically before breaking out in more laughter, I can't help but join in with her, she sits down on the bed, looking down at the blanket on it

'Oh wow, you even had a rainbow blanket' she states smugly looking up at me biting her lip

'God I think you are actually gayer than me'

'How about I cover your mouth with my rainbow blanket?' I tease walking over to her and sitting beside her

'I'd like to see you shut me up' she replies, and obviously I take to the challenge, pressing my lips against her briefly before pulling away smirking down at her 'I love you' I say seriously to her and she breaks out in a giant smile 'I love you too' she says sincerely

'But I don't know if I love college you' she says gesturing around the terrible decor in the room; we break out in laughter again collapsing onto the bed.

**

* * *

**

It had been 1 full week, and Kelly hadn't rung me, not even a text which kind of pissed me off, I'd constantly had my phone on me in case she'd call, she wouldn't even let me explain so she didn't get half the stuff that was going on, she just heard the stuff she wanted to hear, which was probably sleazy on and off shags, but it wasn't anything like that of course obviously.

Of course you're probably wonder why I don't just go up to her and ask what's going on, well she's been doing everything in her power to avoid me at university, taking different routes to her classes, taking the side exit when going home, even fucking blatantly walking past me and completely ignoring me, she'd catch my eye once in a while but all I could manage was a sad smile and all she could manage was a blank stare.

It hurts not having her speak to me, especially not letting me explain what's going on, I miss her laughing about things that aren't even funny, or her just being there for me not matter well, well actually no matter what is definitely not the case anymore.

Everything was great with Emily; living together was like catching up on all the times we had to sneak around just so we couldn't be caught, she'd been seeing Katie at college, and she'd come round most days to just hang out, she was still refusing to see her mum, even after Katie would beg her that Jenna really wanted to see her she's say no, she also told Katie not to tell her where she was staying, this was so she couldn't come round here shouting the odds, yeah everything was great, well until 2 days ago.

_I'd left university early, walking home even after spending literally 6 hours last night completing the very last of all my politics work for the year I forgot it in the morning, because I'm a total twat and waking up to Emily kissing your neck is enough to make anybody forget the world let alone sheets of coursework. I was pissed off, the teacher gave me a right good old shouting at, telling me how terrible and preoccupied I'd been in his class this year, saying that I'm passing by a thread and next year I better apply myself or he's going to kick me out, fucking wanker._

_I had till dinner time to give the work in, fuck leaving it at home wasn't the best idea, literally throwing everything around in my old bedroom trying to look for it was impossible with the amount of clothes Emily had around_

'_What you looking for babe?' Emily comes in bedroom from the bathroom, still in her underwear, she wasn't at college today lucky her so she could spend the day doing anything she likes._

'_Coursework' I simply reply, throwing a pile of clothes to the other side of the room whilst she continues to watch my search_

'_Well where is it?' she asks_

_I look up at her dumbfounded 'well obviously I don't know Emily or I would fucking have it by now' I reply harshly and she looks taken back, before whispering a quiet sorry and starts to help me look_

_Anxiously looking around I still can't find it, looking everywhere in the room, I kick another pile of clothes, which Katie brought round for her the other day and collapse onto the bed 'you know if you didn't leave your shit everywhere maybe we could find it easier' I say, hands over my face and I hear her sigh, making her way over to my desk_

'_Naoms...' she starts, lifting my hands from my face I look up at her, guilt in her eyes at what she's looking at down on the desk, walking over to which you guessed it is another pile of fucking clothes I see my paper, I also see the cup stain it has over it, and also how creased it is because of the clothes that it's been lying under all night._

_Snatching it out of her hands I pull it up to my face looking at it, before turning my attention back to her 'what the fuck Emily, how can I hand this in, look at it' I throw the paper over at her, she picks it up trying to straighten out the creasing with her hands_

'_It's not that bad Nai...' she says, continuing to rub her hands on it 'not that bad? Emily I can hardly fucking read it' I shout at her and she drops the paper onto the desk_

'_Why are you shouting at me for?' she shouts back, I look at her scoffing 'why do you think' I say back to her sarcastically and she rolls her eyes at me 'just because you hand your college work in like this doesn't mean I want to hand mine like that!' I shout again, she looks frightened, I've scared her_

'_I'm seriously sorry' she says sincerely but I just sigh pushing my way past her 'I can't be bothered with this anymore' I say leaving her scared and confused before walking downstairs and into the kitchen being greeted by mum._

'_And what's wrong with your face?' she says, I snatch one of her ciggies off the table, lighting it and blowing out the smoke_

'_Oh don't act like you didn't hear' I say and she just shrugs_

'_Couples argue, it's natural' she says casually, flicking through the paper_

'_You don't understand, lately we're annoying each other, it's never been like this before' I say, actually worried about my relationship right now and she just laughs gently_

'_God Naomi, like we all haven't been through it, suck it up!' she says, and I look at her as if she's crazy she continues 'do you love Emily?'_

'_Of course!' I answer straight away_

'_And would you want her to be the exact same as you?' I think about the question for a minute_

'_Of course not, that's why I love her, we like different things, have different passions, its great really'_

_She smiles 'well there you go, if you were the same you wouldn't have arguments would you, and just think about how boring it would be' she winks at me and I start laughing slightly_

'_Thanks mum' I say giving her a gentle hug and she smiles back up at me 'now go apologise to your girlfriend' she says and that's exactly what I go and do._

_Walking back into my bedroom ready to grovel to Emily and tell her how sorry I am, I'm met by a fully clothed Emily, also her packing the piles of clothes back into one of her bags, I panic_

'_Em's don't leave, I'm sorry' I say begging her and to my surprise she turns round with a small smile on her face_

'_I know Naomi, I forgive you but I've got to do this, for us' she says, turning around and continue to pack_

'_Look it was stupid and I'm a twat, just don't go' I walk over to her, pushing the bag away and making her look up at me, she strokes my cheek in her hand_

'_Babe, it's for the best, it's not about before I just don't want us constantly at each other's throats, we've been in this tiny room stuck together for 5 days, I think it's taken its toll on us' she says honestly and I can't help but nod in agreement with her, she finishes packing, leaving some stuff behind which I think is a positive thing, coming over to me and gently kissing my lips._

'_Uni ends soon, you have stuff you need to finish' stroking my face 'so I'm going to stay at JJ's and leave you alone for 2 days to get your stuff finished' I protest_

'_No...' I say, pouting and she smiles_

'_Yes, it'll fly by, I just don't want to be the reason they kick you out of uni' she giggles and I smile a long with her 'I love you' she says, deep into my eyes which I return with a kiss._

And there I was, 2 days later we hadn't been in contact since that night, well we text each other our love you's and goodnights but since then nothing, tomorrow I was going to surprise her by knocking at JJ's I had to see her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naomi part 2!**

**thanks for reading, please review :)**

'Naomi! What a surprise' he says, opening the door, I smile up at him until I see him sporting a pair of aeroplane pyjamas and then I literally have to bite down on my lip before I burst out laughing, he's still smiling at me and also looking slightly confused, fuck it I'll put the boy out of his misery.

'Hey JJ' I continue to smile, 'Just came to see Emily' his face scrunches up in confusion, looking past his shoulders and into the house I continue to ignore his expression mainly because he's kind of weird and it's probably normal for his reaction to be like that 'is she here?'

He starts to blink rapidly 'why would she be here?' he asks me confused, and I'm just as confused as him, I gesture to his house '... because she's been staying with you for the past 2 days' he shakes his head slowly, 'no Naomi, she's been staying with you since last week...' he continues to say acting like I'm the fucking crazy one here.

'No, JJ' I humour him 'she left two days ago, she's staying here' he's still shaking his head, he must be telling the truth

'So she didn't come here?' head shake 'two days ago?' another head shake 'how about college?'

'Nope, hasn't been in since Monday' Jesus, she didn't go home did she, well there's no way I'm going to her home, Jenna would probably punch me.

'Oh, she probably went home' I say, walking away from the front door slowly, his face full of concern 'Naomi is she okay?'

'Yeah' I say, putting on my best smiling, trying to convince myself she's okay to 'she probably just went home, she's fine' he starts to smile, and after the conversation is over it just gets awkward watching him in those pyjamas

'So I'm going to go' I gesture to the road behind me

'Hmm, well yes! Nice seeing you Naomi' with that he walks back in closing the door

Whipping out my phone, still on JJ's drive I start to walk down the road, scrolling through my contacts, reaching Emily's name and pressing dial

'I'm sorry but this phone is switched off'

Came the operators voice, since when did Emily even turn her phone off? Of course there has been a time when she's missed my calls but her phone has never actually been off before, strolling again through my contacts I come across Katie's number, never actually phoned her before, this will be new.

'Why are you phoning me?' comes the first replay, I can't help but role my eyes at the phone even though she can't see it

'Hello to you too Katiekins' I reply back hearing her scoff at the other end, before she has time to talk I get straight to the point 'Did Emily come home?' I ask, she sighs

'I wish' she says, sounding sad before continuing 'can you tell her just to think about coming home though?' she asks and I'm too busy realising that Emily hasn't been in JJ's or been home since Monday

'Katie, I haven't seen Emily since Monday' I say, the phone goes silent

'What?' she says after a while, I can hear shuffling as if she's getting up from her bed

'she decided to go and stay at JJ's' I inform her 'but I'm by his now and he said she never came to his at all' I say sounding a little panicked 'and her phone isn't on'

'Fuck, her phone hasn't been on for ages, I tried phoning her yesterday, just thought she turned it off so no one would disturb your shagathon'

'Katie it's not funny, we argued before she left' I admit, tears nearly coming to my eyes at remembering it 'oh god Katie where is she?' I lightly sob into the phone, I hear her breathing go heavily, 'Where does your mum live?' she asks, I just go along with it

'Riverside avenue' i say sniffing she moans with frustration, 'fuck I don't know where that is, just fucking meet me at your flat' with that the line goes dead, and I make my way home, well technically to the place I used to live before I got kicked out.

* * *

Katie was already there by time I walked to the flat, she was pounding her fists against the door in frustration, Heels impatiently tapping on the floor, Gucci bag held tightly up to her shoulder, with one final pound, she turns around, spotting me and furiously walking up to me, I gulp loudly.

'Why the fuck doesn't she answer?' she shouts at me, and I just shrug, this just angers her even more 'pass your fucking key then' she says, holding her hand out to me waiting for it, I just look at her guilty

'I didn't bring it' I explain to her, she just rolls her eyes 'I didn't think we'd need it' I say sadly smiling at her apologetically, she doesn't press the issue any further, she gets straight down to business.

'I phoned around, no one's seen her for days' she says, changing the conversation and nearly making me well up in tears again, but I don't have time before her bitchy side comes back into the conversation 'what the fuck did you say to her?' she moves the couple of steps until she right up in my face, I can't help but scoff at her.

'Why do you just assume this is my fault?' she starts to laugh at this, so much hatred in it that I'm kind of scared that it's only me and her around now.

'Because she was fine before she knew you, and now look at her!' she states throwing her hands in the air in frustration, I look at her confused, now look at her? I've never seem Emily so happy out of all the time I've known her.

'Don't you think that maybe this is down to how she's fucking treated at home?' I retaliate, she shifts closer to me, lifting her hand up but then she stops, whatever was about to come out of her mouth is digested back down and she diverts her eyes to the ground before looking back up at me

'This is it, once we find her that's it, I don't want you seeing her anymore!' I can't be bothered to go through all this with her again.

'God Katie, you don't understand she was happy when she left!'

'But you said you had an argument...' she looks at me confused, I elaborate.

'We did, and yeah it was my fault before you ask' I admit 'but we made up, it was a stupid couple argument really, but everything was fine before she went' she looks at me sceptical before sighing and walking away, running her hands through her hair thinking, she walks back over

'Did she say anything before she went then?'

'What like?' I ask raising my eyebrow's she rolls her eyes again

'Anything you tit!' I think for a second coming up with nothing, she continues 'like why did she leave if everything was fine?'

'space' I say 'everything was getting to us, she said we needed time apart for a while or we'd be at each other's throats 'I say sadly and her eyes snap to mine, 'fuck' she says, weirdly slight happiness in her eyes 'of course!' she says, rubbing her hands together looking like she's got a plan, I'm about the ask why she's so fucking happy when the flat door comes flying open.

'What's with all the fucking banging?' before her eyes fall onto mine 'oh' she simply says we stare at each other in silence before she turns her attention to Katie completely forgetting I'm there again

'Babe, no offence but you look like shit, you do know it's after dinner time right?' Katie says, eyeing up what Kelly currently has on, not saying I'm no fashion expert but I kind of have to agree with Katie at the moment, she does look like shit, she wearing one of the tracksuits she usually wears when we go the gym, hair pulled up in a scruffy pony tail and completely no make-up at all, not even around her eyes, fuck this is so not like Kelly.

She scoffs 'so what, I had a late night okay? Now what do you want?' she looks at Katie expectant and Katie looks taken back by the answer she got, mustn't be used to hearing Kelly talk like that.

Clearing her throat she answers 'we need you to drive us to gobblers end' personally I've never heard of the place in my life, and I seriously don't know why Katie wants to go there, but it must be something to do with Emily.

She laughs, looking between me and Katie with amusement, she actually laughs in our face 'oh right okay, let me just fetch my keys' she says sarcastically whilst continuing to laugh, Katie's face drops as does mine, what's really weird right now is that we're standing outside the door, acting like this isnt my fucking home.

'Kelly...'

'Katie no, you can't just knock at my flat and expect me to be on call to you 24/7' harsh.

'Emily's missing okay? I think she might be there so I need you to take us!' she demands, Hearing Emily missing might break Kelly down, I see her face soften for a moment with concern before she catches my eye and it toughens up again

'she's probably just at a mates house, now if you don't mind...' she says, gesturing for us to leave, Katie sighs looking at me with '_we tried'_ before Kelly has time to shut the door I put my foot between it, stopping it from shutting.

'Please Kelly' I plead, she rolls her eyes 'nobodies seen her in days, we tried all her friends, she's not there' I state my voice breaking a little at the end, surprisingly Katie puts a supportive hand on my shoulder, I send her a small smile.

'Come on then' she says, gesturing towards her car with head nod, she might hate me right now but she doesn't know how grateful I am for this.

**

* * *

**

To say the car journey was awkward would be the understatement of the year, me and Katie cramped in the back of the car around Kelly's shit while she sat quietly eyes on the road, the car jerk around the corner, successfully throwing my body into Katie's and accidently touching her tits which results in her throwing me a dirty look and scooting the other side of the car, acting as if it was her I was attracted to, well yeah right Katie dream on.

'Fuck couldn't she like you know, went somewhere that had golden sand instead of muddy fucking sticks' Katie comments whilst picking a twig out of her heels, Kelly was trailing behind us in her own world as we made our way further into the woods, I was starting to wonder why Emily would even come here, it's kind of dirty and dull.

'Katie why do you think she's here?' I asked slowly walking beside her in pace

'Fucksake' she muttered after tripping on some leafs 'We used to come here all the time, when we were younger' I nod at her, still walking but still quite not understanding

'She's done this before' she comments and now I'm intrigued 'just after she told mum she was you know...' she says, and I completely understand why she's run away from Jenna especially after what I saw of her last week 'Mum got mad, Emily got scared, so she came here, for some _space' _she raises her eyebrow at me and I completely get it now, space.

'So you think she's here now?' I ask hopeful, and she suddenly stops smiling at me

'Don't ever say I don't know my sister' she nods her head behind me, when I turn around I'm met with the best sight ever, relief washing over my body, there she is, in the open space surrounding by tree's, head resting back on her bag, stirring up at the sky with a spliff hanging out of her mouth.

Ripping my attention away from her I turn back to Katie, she smiles again soft before winking 'go on, go and talk to her, I'll wait over there with her' she nods towards Kelly who's currently lurking about 3 metres away from us, I smile at her thanks her, before walking over to Emily and towering above her.

Looking up, the spliff falls out of her gaping mouth

'Naomi?' she asks surprised, standing up and pushing the dirt off her clothes with her palms

'Are you fucking stupid? You don't just fucking disappear like that without telling me Emily Jesus! I thought something fucking happened to you; you could have at least called!' I yell at her, she looks at me wide eyed and guilty, I pull her into a hug, frustrated tears falling from my eyes 'don't do that again' I say more gentle to her she nods her head hugging me tighter

'Sorry' she murmurs into my neck

'I'm so glad you're okay' I whisper to her, still clasping her in the tight exchange, I pull her back, she strokes the tears from my cheeks 'why did you come here?' I ask, she shrugs sighing

'I felt like such a Burdon on everybody' she says and I shake my head in protest, she continues 'here I'm not depending on anyone and nobodies depending on me' I smile sadly and she grins back at me 'but I think we've had enough time apart now' she smirks at me, reaching for my lips and kissing me fiercely, I can't help but reciprocate it back deepening it even more when a cough interrupts up.

'Come on Katie, I've got to get home' Kelly's voice echo's through around the empty space, Emily looks up at me seeing the obvious disappointment on my face, she steps back turning towards Kelly.

'Enough with the torture already' she says, nobody replies, just stops to listen aimed at Kelly 'all of this isn't her fault okay? She didn't just think _oh I think I'll shag Kelly's cousin on the sly'_ I nearly choke at this, Kelly just looks on in shock

'we met before that first time at the club, I lied to her, we went out a couple of times, I fell in love with her but she tried to push me away because she didn't want to hurt you, she tried Kelly okay? She didn't want to lie to you, I could see how much it hurt her' she takes a deep breath then continues 'but we couldn't help it, we loved each other, we love each other' she states taking my hand in hers and lifting it to show Kelly.

Ending her speech nothing is still said between anybody.

'Like I said' Kelly says, looking up from out locked hands to meet my face 'I have to get home'

My eyes fall to the ground, Emily's attempt failing and my heart breaking in a completely different way.

**

* * *

**

Walking around the empty flat I throw my random belongings into the box, picture frames, random magazines that are mine, underwear, carrying the box into my room, I take down the last of the posters occupying the wall leaving the room looking weird, I've never really had a bare room before, oh well hopefully the next person Kelly shares a flat with likes the plain look.

I decided to do this while she at university, she doesn't know I'm here packing my things up, doing now means I'll have to explain less, and it's not like she'll care anyway, it's just been more days of being plainly ignored, and never actually receiving that phone call off her to talk.

Pushing the rest of my clothes into the box I take my last look at the bare room before closing the door open and putting the box down next to the rest.

'What's going on?' turning around I'm met with a confused Kelly eyeing the full boxes suspiciously

'I'm moving in with my mum' I inform her, crossing my arms, her eyes snap up to mine, unreadable expression before moving back down to the boxes 'oh' she simply says

'Yeah, being there a lot it actually makes sense' I comment casually, turning around and reaching into my bag, producing a pair of keys, I turn around putting them on the coffee table in front of us, her eyes watch every move.

'I've taken most of my stuff around already' she doesn't say anything still, just continues to look on 'so I'll come around and pick the rest up tomorrow' I smile softly at her walking towards the door 'see you round' I say before leaving, she doesn't reply.

I want to cry, I've lost my best friend but I've gained something so much better, being with someone who actually accepts everything I am, it didn't have to turn out like this, I don't really understand her reaction to it all but I suppose I'm a hypocrite, I treated Emily completely the same when I found out she lied to me.

Now I was being the fucking loser, Friday night and lying in bed alone by 9, aren't I just fucking cool? Emily decided to go back home and figure things out with her mum, to Katie's delight. This means that we couldn't do anything tonight because she was at home sorting things, and I suppose I could use this time to sort my own shit out to, like fucking redesigning this terrible fucking room.

'Do you remember the first time we met?' My eyes snap to the open door, to Kelly's figure occupying it, sitting up in shock, she enters the room more 'of course' I reply, when she comes in to distant view I see her eyes are red raw, as if she's been crying.

'I fucking hated you' she says, laughing and wiping her eyes, a smile breaks out on my face. 'But then I realised you weren't that much of a twat and wanted to get to know you'

She's crying now 'you're the one person I trust with my fucking life' she admits, wiping more at her eyes, my eyes well up to, 'and I fucking miss you' she concludes, within a matter of seconds I'm up off the bed enveloping her in a giant hug, not caring if she doesn't want to hug right now and certainly not caring if I'm not fully forgiven.

She sobs into my shoulder 'I don't hate that you're in love with Emily' she sniffles 'you're fucking perfect for each other I'm almost fucking jealous' I laugh as we continue to hug each other for dear life.

'I just hate that you lied to me' she continues to cry, and I continue to whisper 'I'm so sorry' over and over 'and I wanted punish you because you never lie to me' she sniff's loudly 'but I can't' she admits, and I'm happily crying a long with her.

'I love you, you're my best friend' she says, and nod my head at her 'I just wished you trusted me more' she says, pulling back and looking at me sadly 'I do, I trust you more than anything' I say seriously straight into her eyes and she nods 'I was just scared'

'I'm so sorry for being a bitch' she laughs, sleeves wiping tears; something tells me things are going to get some much better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi!**

**So yeah, this will be ending soon, i don't really know how many more chapters, maybe 3? don't actually want to drag it a long to the point it becomes boring for you!**

**Anyway, I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, leave a review if you'd be interested in a sequel because i don't know yet!**

**and Finally thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this, really appreicate it again! :) **

**This one is split POVS Emily/Naomi.**

**x**

* * *

**Emily**

'Naomi what the fuck is in here, a body?' I'd been helping Naomi pack all her shit back up to move back in with Kelly, we all knew they were going to make up sooner or later so the reason why she moved all her stuff in here is actually beyond me, of course I'm not going to complain, everything was great now, in fact maybe a bit too great I couldn't even kiss Naomi in front of Kelly without her making cute sounds and telling us how adorable we are.

'Just all my clothes' came to voice from behind me, she'd basically been watching me pack up all HER things for the past two hours whilst she sat on her bed pretending to do something important that didn't include lifting all the heavy stuff with me, then 20 minutes ago she completely disappears from the room, fuck my arms are hurting, she's going to fucking help me

'Do you think you could actually help me... fuck me' The box I'm currently holding falls to the floor, as does my jaw when I take in Naomi standing in front of me, with nothing but slutty black lingerie to cover her body and a flirty smirk directing my way, don't get me wrong I mean slutty in a completely amazing type of way

'Gladly' she winks at me, slamming the bedroom door shout and marching right towards me, I can't do anything but stare at her wide eyed, she starts by placing light kisses on the soft skins of my neck, I don't move still, just breath deeper when she reaches the places that make me feel it the most, suddenly I'm knocked out of the sex haze.

I light push her shoulders off me reluctantly 'We can't...' I say and she looks confused for a minute before regaining her flirty persona 'what do you mean, we can't?' she purrs, grabbing my hands and placing them on her hips, and she lightly rocks them towards my own.

'Oh my god' I whisper to myself, only she's probably heard because suddenly her smirk grows bigger, I gulp 'We can't Nai, your mum's downstairs' I reason with her but she just shrugs her shoulders at me before pointing to the door 'and isn't that why doors are invented?' she says, leaning back into kiss my lips 'she might come in' I pull away again and she lets out a frustrated moan.

'Fine, well I'm going to get dressed' she says blankly, turning her back and ready to walk away, before she takes a step I grab her wrists turning her around she looks at me, raising her eyebrow questions and I run my eyes up and down her body 'fuck it' I say, pushing my lips against her and soothing my hands up and down her back.

She's hungrily pushes me back onto her bed before climbing onto of me and capturing my lips one more time, 'god I love you' she mutters in between kisses, that are subsequently getting more passionate as she rubs her hands up and down my thigh, Using all my strength I flip her over, leaving her underneath and me on top she makes a surprised noise before my lips are back on her one more time, she rates her nails above my clothed back, reaching the bottom and slowly pulling it up, mouths still attached to each other.

'how long does it take to actually pack a box?' bursts in the room Kelly, she then continues to start burst out laughing as Naomi squeals and I pull the cover over her semi naked body, Kelly doesn't leave she stays stood by the door laughing at the scene in front of us

'Get out!' Naomi shouts and Kelly shakes her head in protest, I stand up awkwardly at the side of the bed and Kelly looks between us 'oh god you two should see your faces!' she gasps through her laugh 'should of known you two weren't up here _packing_' I smile amused, Naomi looks traumatized, well obviously because she is the naked one in this situation.

I clear my throat 'well I'm going to you know...' they both look at me expectantly basically asking me to finish the sentence, I sigh 'actually anywhere else that isn't this fucking embarrassing' I finish and Kelly starts to laugh again, even Naomi adds a little chuckle.

Naomi leans up from the bed expectantly and without thinking, I lean towards her, we catch each other's lips in a gentle kiss, pulling away to stare into each other's eye's 'I love you' I say and it feels like the most natural thing ever, saying it wherever and whenever I can, she opens her mouth to reply with the only words that make my heart grow but the moments disturbed

'Aww' Kelly says, analysing us from the other end of the room, I turn to her and see her making one of those scrunched up faces that women use when they are around babies, smiling at Naomi, and giving Kelly a small wave, I walk towards the door, obviously I'm only going downstairs for a while to talk to Gina, probably about how shit men are.

'Emsies in love!' Kelly says as I'm about to leave, making Naomi giggle, flipping her a finger I smile at her politely

'Fuck off'

**

* * *

**

Naomi

'Jesus, could you have made us feel more uncomfortable!' I shuffle under the bed sheets trying to hide myself as she stands in the corner grinning completely amused at the fact she caught us nearly at it.

'Probably' she says casually, taking a seat at my old desk and facing me 'I could of joined in' still in the casual tone, she bursts out laughing again and I join in making a disgusted face to go along with it 'seriously though, you should invest in a lock!'

'Well I didn't know you where coming!' I retort she just laughs

'Yeah Gina let me in, she kind of warned me before I came up actually' she says, smirking and I blush because there can be no way mum knows that I was about to have sex, oh god that's just past fucking embarrassment.

'Well are you going to fuck off and let me get dressed then?' I say, still shuffling awkward under the covers, she stands up grabbing a handful of clothes and throws them at me, then proceeds to turn around, I wait for her to leave.

'just throw them on, your only packing a box' she says, still facing the other way, probably waiting for me to hurry up and get changed, I sigh throwing the t-shirt and pyjamas pants on and it goes silent

'It's weird isn't it?' she says, I get out the covers, and she turns around 'what's weird?' I ask casually and she sits back down on the chair

'You and Emily' she says, my face instantly turns into a frown, and I thought this didn't bother her? Fucking hell Naomi obviously your a fucking shit friend if you hadn't noticed something was bothering her...

She must see my reaction 'No, no!' she says, putting her hands in the air 'it's nothing like that' she ensures me and relief washing over my face, 'you too are like the new brad and Angelina to me!' she comments and I take that as a compliment from Kelly, i sit down on the edge of my bed intrigued, 'well what is it then?' I raise my eyebrow at her and she hesitates, starting and stopping her sentence.

'It's just...' I nod my head encouraging her to go on 'you've had sex with a girl!' she blurts out and I'm taken back, she continues 'I mean like proper lesbian sex'

'What's your point?' I barely squeak out, she shrugs her shoulders

'and I can't even ask you what it's like, because it was with my cousin' I start laughing and she breaks out into a smile 'isn't asking like incest or something?' she asks honestly confused but it just makes me laugh even harder

'Only if you want to have sex with her' I confirm through a laugh and her face scrunches up,

'Oh my god that's disgusting!'

'Oh really, it's not' I retort winking at her, she puts her hands over her eyes making disgusted noises whilst gagging, the laughter dies down, leaving us breathing heavy and the room to fall silent one last time.

'I don't think I've ever had an orgasm before Emily' her eyes snap to mine in utter shock, amusement clearly on my face, shock turns to disbelief, she raises an eyebrow 'seriously?'

'hmm, hmm' I reply nodding my head, she starts to talk in a whisper like it's some giant secret which makes me smirk even more at her 'but how do you... you know' she says, nodding her head forward, I just smile humouring her 'secret' I reply tabbing my nose with the tip of my fingers, I lie down on the bed, hands behind my head.

'she's like a machine' I comment thinking about for someone so tiny Emily can fucking go all night if she wanted to 'a small red machine' I finish off and Kelly starts laughing again

'Small red machine' she repeats, this time we both starts laughing.

**

* * *

**

Emily

'And how are things with your mum?' Gina asked while I helped her put her freshly bought shopping into the kitchen cupboards, Gina knew the deal with my mum, she was your typical always working, proud of her kids as long as one of them isn't gay mum.

'I went home the other day; we sorted quite a lot of things out'

it's true, after arriving home from gobblers end mum nearly burst into tears when I entered the house, she looked like she hadn't slept for days, Dad told me she'd even taken a week off work which definitely isn't mum's style, she didn't even take a day off work when James broke his leg in school, he had to sit in her salon everyday chatting to old women about perms.

So anyway, yes crying, obviously I could have went in there raging, pointing at the yellow healing bruise on my cheek and call her something like a child abuser, but seeing her there, so torn up about something she done made me want to actually sit down and discuss this, we're not 100% but we're getting there, she asked me a lot of questions about Naomi too, weirdly enough nice questions and she actually seemed interested, well we'll see if that'll last.

'Well that's good love, step in the right direction' she smiles at me, turning around and opening the top cupboard to put the cans in, I put the rest of the shopping down on the table, leaning on a chair 'why don't you care?' I asked, she turns around looking at me confused

'What dear?'

'Why don't you care that Naomi's in love with a girl?' I ask quietly, she sends me a sympathetic smile, placing the cans down and patting the table asking me to sit with her, I oblige.

She sighs gently 'what's there to care about?' she simply says smiling, I look up at her confused, raising my eyebrow 'the fact that people are going to judge her for nothing, being ashamed that she's not "normal"' I gesture with my fingers, her smile just grows wider weirdly 'people constantly looking down on you because they think you chose to be that way' I finish sadly, she takes my hand from across the table making me look up at her

'She's going to come around you know' she simply says, knowing that it wasn't about Naomi at all but mostly about how my mother had treated me for the last 2 years, I nod slightly at her, wiping underneath my eyes

'Besides' she says

'anyone who says my daughter or her girlfriend aren't normal, they'll have me to fucking answer to' with that she gently squeezes my hand and gets up casually continuing to pack the can's away, fuck me that woman is amazing.

* * *

**Naomi**

'I think me and Kevin are breaking up' Kelly announces as we lie on my bedroom floor smoking our way through a full pack of ciggies.

'What!' I cough out the smoke; she taps my back gently before continuing

'Yeah, I think he's going to break up with me' she says sadly, taking a long drag

'And why would you think that?'

'Because he's been weird lately, fucking jumpy and hardly phoning me and shit' she replies, suddenly she sits up startling me, she crosses her legs, pointing at me with the ciggie in her hand

'But fuck him anyway, because he's never loved me the way Emily loves you' she says, and even though this is actually not one of those moments a giant smile breaks out a cross my face because yes, Emily does love me, Emily fucking Fitch is _in_ love with me.

'... You don't see my sister punching him for true love' she comments, and I'm still in the _Emily loves you _daze to actually recall what she's just said

'You don't have a sister' I comment and then it hits me 'you knew about that!'

She starts laughing as I stare at her amazed, puffing out smoke 'yeah Katie told me'

Oh great that fucking bitch, bragging how she fucking decked me

'She also told me how you went down like a bag of shit' I sit up furious

'That's not fucking fair! She pushed me first!' I correct her then realise how much of a complete tosser I must sound saying that, she lies back down, smiling at the ceiling 'Well that's Katie for you' she says taking the last drag before the ciggie burns into nothing

'Yeah a fucking bitch' I mumble under my breath, she jokingly nudges my side 'She's lovely, you just don't know her properly yet'

I scoff, 'whatever' her mobile vibrates against my leg, she reaches for it, reading whatever is on the screen with a frown, before getting up off her feet and stretching her limbs, I watch staying down on the floor.

'well that's him now' she looks at her screen 'says he wants to meet up with me' she gets to the door handle and turns around 'Next time you see me, I'll be single Kelly and ready to go out on the pull so you better be dressed' she says, I laugh sadly as she leaves

**

* * *

**

Emily

'Fucking hell, you still haven't finished packing?' I ask walking back into the bedroom, she's lying on the floor smoking, stubbing it out and stands up, walks over to me and envelopes me in a giant hug.

'What's this for?'

'Nothing' she replies, hugging me tighter 'Everything's so good right now' she says sighing into my shoulder and I can't help but agree, it fucking is.

'Yeah' I whisper, she pulls back kissing me once on the lips 'Let's go for a walk' I gesture towards the empty boxes with a raised eyebrow 'we can do that later, come on' she say's pouting at me, of course I'm going to give in.

'Fine, but only because I need something to take my mind of your mum telling me about her and Kieran's sex life' she gags, making the funniest shocked face ever, I burst out laughing

'God it's not funny Emily' she says, looking annoyed which just spurs me on more

'It really is' I say coming down from my laugh, she grabs my hand.

'I told Kelly about ours'

'Naomi you what?' I say, in disbelief, she just pushes me through the door.

For some strange reason we end up walking through the very same park I came right after I got back from Florida, I don't even know if Naomi's noticed, but I don't care, my legs just took me here, it's nice and never has to many twats around so generally quiet too.

'Where did you get that?' she points to my bracelet as we're walking around the pond, I look down and smile.

'Me and Katie both got one when we were born, obviously we've had more links added to it since' I smile at her and she lightly laughs, whilst examining it in her hands 'it's nice' she whispers

'Yeah, we both wear them, never really take it off' she smiles up at me, holding my hand tighter

'Tell me more' she says, looking at me and I raise an eyebrow

'About what?'

'Just, everything, before you met me' she smiles

I nod at her 'Okay, but ask me questions because I'm not good with the whole random information thing' she now nods, looking like she's thinking about things

'When did you come out?'

'15' I answer, she continues

'When was your first girlfriend?'

I think for a second before answering 'hmm, 2 years ago I think' she looks shocked

'You were 15?' she asks surprised, I just nod 'Jesus, even I didn't have my first boyfriend till I was 17' she admits and I gently giggle 'I had my first boyfriend at 13'

Now she stops walking, turning towards me, eyebrow higher than I've ever seen it before

'Boyfriend? But you're...'

'Gay yeah, but I had to be certain' I ensure her, she looks down for a second

'So you and him never-'

'Oh god no! I was 13 Naomi, I'm not that much of a slut' this breaks the tension and two of us fall into laughing, she links my arm again and we continue to walk, it goes silent, and I know she's thinking about something but I leave her

'First love?' she asks, so quiet that I barely hear her, I stop her to tell her this story.

'Well, there was this girl, and it all just kind of came out of nowhere'

She nods along slowly, watching my lips for each word 'anyway, we met went out for a while and I really liked her'

'So why aren't you together now then?' she asks, looking down at her feet, I can't help but smile at how vulnerable she looks.

'Who say's where not?' I question her and her head immediately snaps up to mine

'Me?' she says quietly, grin breaking out across her face, 'obviously' I answer, as we're reaching forward into the kiss, both our phones go off together, mine vibrating in my pocket and hers ringing, we both look at each other confused

_Come to the flat, important. Kelly._

Naomi hands me her phone showing me her message, along with a confused face.

_Come to the flat, important. Kelly._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there! I'm amazed by the amount of reviews i'm getting for this story, thank you honestly guys.**

**Also, as a little side note,**

**I'm all for constructive crisitism, kind of helps you get new idea's and fix tiny faults, but i was reading some really great stories on here and some of the reviews on them are pathetic. ****Calling a story boring and basically abusing it because of tiny grammar mistakes is kind of sad, espically since i think all the stories on here are actually great, and the authors put so much effort into them just to be slandered. So i'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes in this, i don't write it because i'm completely A* in english, i write it for fun and to entertain people.**

**Putting all that a side, all my reviewers are amazing, and i want to thank you for great positive feedback, I think a sequel is definatley in order.**

**:)**

**Naomi**

'Do you think she's okay?' Emily asks, turning our quiet stroll to a frantic fast pace walk as we head towards the exit of the park, her dragging my hand with a tighter grip. I'm too busy in my own thoughts to realise that I haven't even answered her. I'm currently battling with two thoughts, Kelly's weird text and being Emily's first love, unfortunately the last completely amazing one is repressed for later, right now I have to be a good friend.

'Nai' I'm snapped back into my current situation with Emily's concerned eyes staring straight at me, also noticing that we're actually on the street path now, fucking hell this girl could move fast. 'You alright?' she says, squeezing my and sending me a small smile, which I gladly return

'Yeah, sorry what did you say?'

'Do you think Kelly's okay?' she repeats, I shrug sadly at her and she sighs

'I mean why would she send us both the text?' she asks, more to herself than anything else really 'and important too?' she says, I bite my lip remembering what Kelly said to me before she left, maybe he had actually broken up with her.

'I think her boyfriend broke up with her' I share out loud, her eyes fall to mine confused

'Why would you think that?' she says, as we continue to walk, her eyebrow raised at me, I take a deep breath before elaborating

'Because she said before she thought he was, but she doesn't know why' I explain to her 'then she left to go and meet him like an hour ago' she turns to me, blank face eyebrow still raised

'Well that's bullshit!' she exclaims , coming to a holt in the middle of the walkway literally around the corner from the flat, face full of thunder 'what kind of fucking person breaks up with someone without a reason?'

And oh, but the answers standing right next to you

My eyes instantly fall anywhere but hers, I know they're boring into the side of my head, whether or not she's noticed that in actual fact not such a long time ago I did the same thing to her, obviously I had my reasons which she didn't really ask me for after the shit ones I stuttered out that day. Getting uncomfortable just standing here not talking, I feebly raise my eyes to hers

'Sometimes people don't like to admit when they're falling' I say sending her an unsure smile, she looks at me for a moment before breaking out in one of her own, rolling her eyes playfully at me and tugging on my hand until we're venturing round that corner slowly, this time the silence being comfortable.

'But really, what type of excuse is that?' she says, I smirk

'Better than _I've got university work_' I mimic and she snorts out with laughter, before lightly punching me in the arm with a scowl 'it might be funny now, but it wasn't then _bitch' _

I stop her, stepping in front of her 'I'm sorry, I was a twat' I say to her, she just smiles back twitching her nose slightly 'actually in Katie's words a closeted little dyke' she replies smugly, my face breaks out in shock which just makes her laugh again, I stand thinking of something even more sarcastic to come back with.

'I know she's your sister Em, but seriously the next time I see her I'll probably punch her' I say with a completely serious expression, she smiles up at me before moving her eyes to behind me 'actually babe' she starts looking slightly confused 'you might want to get your fist ready then'

'Huh?' before I even have time to turn around Emily's in front of me

'Mum, Katie? What are you doing here?'

Reluctantly I turn around, slowly to come face to face with them; yeah they're here too, loitering outside of my fucking flat. Katie doesn't look too pleased to see me and well Jenna can't really read her expression, although she does look happy in front of Emily, I'll give her that.

'For this' Katie says, thrusting her phone into Emily's view and no doubt it's probably the same text as me and Emily received before, what the actual fuck is going on here? Emily walks back, locking her fingers with mine in front of her mum's view 'Yeah, we got that as well' she confirms, leaning into my side making me wrap my arm around her.

Katie scoffs, smiling slightly before walking the couple of metres to the flat door; we're left with Emily's mum.

'Mrs Fitch' I nod my head at her smiling politely, her fierce eyes snap up to mine and I nearly squeeze Emily's body for dear life 'Don't give me any of that nonsense Naomi' she replies back, and I officially throttle Emily in my arms.

Emily signs with frustration before meeting her mum with an even fiercer look, it must run in the family.

'You never change do-'

'It's Jenna' she finishes, changing the death stare to a warm smile, the giant breath I'd been holding is released and Emily looks up apologetically at Jenna 'sorry I thought-' she doesn't finish as her mum envelopes her in a giant hug

'Not anymore Emily' she simply says, kissing the top of her cherry red hair before releasing her back to me 'come on then girls, let's see what she wants' she smiles again before slipping away behind Katie.

We're left standing in complete shock 'what the fuck was that?' I whisper to Emily and she laughs.

'I don't know, today first name basis, tomorrow family meals' she winks at me and I laugh correcting her 'I've already had a family meal, remember?' I say and she frowns

'Yeah... but I wasn't there, _remember?_' she imitates me, I just grab her hand again, leading her towards the flat too 'yeah, too busy out with JJ' she doesn't answer, well technically because it's not a question, she just snuggles further into my side when we walk, I remember something and start to giggle gently, she looks up with expectant eyes.

'I thought JJ was a girl' I say, she looks at me confused, I role my eyes.

'That night you weren't in, I thought you were out with a girl called JJ'

She lets it sink in before a giant, and I mean totally huge smirk runs over her face, I blush lightly at the revelation. I decide to continue telling her what I'm thinking, I couldn't make a bigger fool out of myself, might as well add to it

'Yeah, nearly broke your mums fine china plates at the thought of you being out with _her'_

'That's so funny' she says giggling at my confession 'guess you always fancied me then' she concludes, smiling smugly up at me adding a wink in there

'Yeah...' We start to walk towards an impatient looking Katie and Jenna 'not when you stalked me though' I whisper to her and she casually hit's my ribs before smiling politely at her mum

'Have you knocked?' Emily asks as we all gather around the door, I've got my key but getting a little interaction in with Jenna would just be an added bonus to my day.

'No, we were waiting for the lezparade' Katie says smugly successfully making Jenna choke with an uncontrollable cough 'Katie!' she gets out through the cough, she just shrugs before pounding 4 times on the solid oak door

'Let's get this over with yeah?'

We all wait in silence, Emily still tightly squeezing my hand and me looking down at her ensuring her Kelly will be fine, it's only a break up and I've seen her go through millions of these, well obviously she never loved any of the other boyfriend and this was different...

The locks on the door are opened from the inside, revealing a sobbing Kelly with mascara running down her cheek, I physically hear Emily's jaw tense next to me 'I fucking knew it' she says, I sigh moving towards Kelly ready to tell her that she'll get over this like the thousands of times before, until she lets out a giant sob stopping us all

'I'm so happy' she says, our faces turn up in bewilderment, she lifts her arm from behind the door, showing us her hands, and fuck me revealing a ring... yeah on that fucking finger. A simple diamond cut ring, on her fucking ring finger.

'I'm getting married!' she shouts eagerly

The only thing that happens is I'm pushed out of the way and Katie runs up to Kelly, hugging her with congratulations and girly scream commotion, but I actually can't move, not that I'm not pleased but I was just expecting a break up and this, well fuck me this was so unexpected.

'Fuck me, come here' I say to Kelly, crippling her in a giant hug as she sobs on my shoulder, obviously happy tears because why else would she looks completely overwhelmed? I feel another person come behind me, pushing me and Kelly into a hug, instantly I know it's Emily, I know every single touch, every single time she... fuck Naomi, best friends big announcement you pervert.

The only person who hasn't congratulated Kelly is the one and only Jenna Fitch, she just iced up in her spot, mouth open enough to start catching flies, we all turn around facing her, Kelly looking in suspense and kind of anxious, she really treasures Jenna's opinion, apparently she cares about her more than her own mum does.

'Aren't you a little young?' she says, breaking her silence, I hobble uncomfortably at the side of Emily as everyone continues to stare Jenna down, Katie sends her mum a serious _what the fuck_ stare, Kelly looks on the verge of tears again.

She coughs 'I mean congratulations!' she says, launching towards Kelly and pulling her into a hug

'I want to help out, flowers, food, invitations, everything!' Jenna says hungrily

I role my eyes, she's seriously surprising me beyond limits today

**

* * *

****Emily**

After the initial buzz on Kelly's engagement we all settled down in the living room with a hot cup of tea, and to tell you something Kelly can't make tea for shit, but it is amusing watching mum's face scrunch up in distaste every time she takes a sip with a fake smile. It's also kind of comical that Naomi ended sitting sandwiched between me and Mum on the couch, she's terrified, the nails marks on my hands prove my point.

'How did he do it then?' Katie asks, setting her cup down on the table and crossing her legs.

'Do what?' Kelly asks nonchalantly dipping the digestive biscuit into her tea and munching it down, Katie looks at her dumbfounded for a moment before elaborating 'Propose?' she says and Kelly puts her tea down, ready to explain.

Before she has time to answer, I ask the question that's been confusing me the most 'wait, I thought he was breaking up with you? I ask and she shrugs, 'me too' she admits 'guess I read the signals wrong'

'Signals?' I repeat

'Yeah he was being well weird, dead quiet, ignoring calls and stuff, turns out he was just nervous' she says dreamily before continuing 'so anyway, he phones me yeah?' we all nod a long

'I meet him at this small cute cafe, and the moment I think he's about to end it, Bam!' she smacks her hands down on the coffee table effectively making us all jump half way through the story 'here comes the waiter, so I order my favourite drink, pure squeezed orange you know' we all chuckle because telling probably one of the greatest stories of her life she still has time to add in pointless details.

'So I'm drinking it when I see something strange at the bottom of the straw and you'll never guess what it was' she says, waiting with anticipation at our amused reactions 'The ring!' she concludes, Naomi suddenly snorts out laughing, Body shaking violently at she laughs next to me, catching some breath

'Oh god, he definitely get's 100% for originality' she explains still laughing, I'd totally be hitting her right now if mum wasn't suddenly smirking slightly, got to let them two get along.

'Naomi!' Katie shouts but Kelly just smiles calmly putting her hand on Katie's shoulder

'No it's alright Katie, she's just jealous' she brags, smirking smugly over at Naomi 'but don't worry Naoms i'm sure it won't be long until Emily's down on one knee'

'Yeah well she has had her wedding planned out since she was 7' Katie contributes and I choke on the warm shitty tea as I find it hard to swallow and actually try and shout at Katie at the same time, they both start laughing together and I throw them the _I can't believe you did that in front of mum _look before embarrassingly throwing my arms over my face

'Oh really?' I hear Naomi ask, looking up to meet her amused face

I look over at Katie 'Twin fucking secret Katie' I mutter frustrated, she just smiles arrogantly back

'Jesus chill Em, I just thought your future wife would want to know what she was in for' This makes me groan louder as everyone breaks out into a laugh, I don't know if mum's laughing I'm too fucking embarrassed to actually look up 'she had this little book with things she wanted and-'I cut her off with a pillow straight to the head, her screeching

'Right in front of mum as well Katie!' I shake my head at her; she just rubs her own from where the pillow hit her.

'Oh that's alright sweetie, I've already read _that_ book' mum says casually.

And the laughter continues...

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

Ian's been looking at me all lesson, it's fucking weird, I'll catch him out of the corner of my eye when I'm trying to focus and then when I turn my head his eyes snap back to the front. In the sense of god humour I've been counting how many times I catch him, 7 in the last 20 minutes, and fuck knows how many before that. God I hope he isn't going to harass me into becoming his girlfriend again. You can only be declined so many times before it becomes fucking desperate.

It used to be flattering having someone lusting after me when I was a cold hearted bitch, but now I have someone I'm in love with, with returned feelings and I just don't need this shit anymore, especially off him.

University ends in two weeks which gives me a couple of months to just sit back and relax in all the summer glory till I start my third year and possibly final year of university, and then maybe I wouldn't have Ian perving on me so much.

'Right leave your worksheets on my table, then you may go' the teacher says dismissing us. I decide to get the fuck out of here as fast as possible, Emily should be outside, texting her before my lesson to meet me at the end of the day, I'm out the room before Ian even has a chance to make his way over to me.

Feeling slight smug with myself I stuff my things in my bag quickly

'I heard about Kelly' fuck, Fuck how does he fucking do that, I turn around slowly forcing myself to smile 'Yeah, I know great news right?' I ask, still stuffing the things in my bag, he smiles slightly scanning my face, I proceed to push the door open

'I also heard about you and Emily' he says like more of a question.

The door slams back shut in my face, I freeze up, slowly zipping my bag 'Oh' I simply say, pushing the strap up my shoulder 'how?' engagement or not I'm totally going to fucking kill Kelly when we get home.

'Well she walks you here every day' _only because I make her. _I add in my head with an inside giggle before turning my attention serious back to him, I shrug raising my eyebrow, because if that's enough evidence to prove something's going on then everyone in this school must be in a whirl wind romance.

'And there's the heavy make out sessions before you come in' I blush. The 2 minutes before I have to leave Emily to go to college aren't for sensitive eyes, and why the fuck did he even see that? Oh disgusting, did he fucking watch us? Before I have time too verbally act out he continues

'And the exchange of I love yous'

'Seriously were you hid behind a bush or something?' I blurt out

He doesn't say anything, just continues to look at me, I puff out a breath of air, gesturing to the door 'well if that's it, I better you know...'

'Where you always...' he hesitates 'where you always a lesbian?'

'I'm not a lesbian!' I instantly reply back, to be honest I haven't even considered it yet, Lesbian or not a lesbian I don't give a fuck, I love Emily get over it.

'I mean, no' I say

'Right...' he looks up 'so this is just an experiment then?' I role my eyes walking away from him

'Piss off, I've been in love with her for months' I shout, pacing out the exit, scanning around for Emily but she mustn't be here yet just a bunch of rowdy students hanging about

'So you were in love with her when you were in love with me?' he questions, I turn around scoffing and poking him hard in the chest 'I was never fucking in love with you!' I shout at him frustrated and he begins to laugh, fucking laugh, and on top of it people are now fucking staring.

'Come on Naomi' he nervously laughs, looking around him, he then reaches out linking his arm with mine, I draw back in repulsion 'Just go away, and don't fucking touch me' I spit at him, walking away but still scanning for Emily, anything to get out of this fucking chaos

'Should have known you were gay!' he shouts in front of most of the University, I come to a stop, grinding my teeth and turning around and walking fiercely towards him

'You know what _Ian' _I take a deep breath

'What makes you think that me knocking you back time and time again has anything to do with me being gay? Maybe it's because you're a sneaky little know it all twat who does nothing but hit on me every time I'm around' he goes to retort but I stop him with a hand, now everyone's really interested.

'Or maybe it's the fact that you're seriously shit in bed' the whole entire audience bursts out laughing, Ian blushes in embarrassment as people begin to shout little remarks that just make me smile more 'seriously couldn't feel a thing' I finish wriggling my small finger in front of him, he looks around again nervously at the laughing faces.

'Now is that enough reasons or shall I carry on?' he shakes his head

'You okay Naomi?' comes the concerned voice behind me, instantly I smile spinning around on my feet to face her, when she see's mine her smiles grows too, that's until she sees a very red and embarrassed Ian

Luckily I know how to get that frown away, 'I am now' I reply, grabbing the collar of her denim jacket and pushing our lips together, it's just me at first running my tongue across her lips because she's too shocked to actually respond, but after a while she gets into it, letting her tongue run over mine, smoothing her hands down my back, seriously right now I can't help but be oblivious to the cat calls off random members of the university.

'Wow' she says pulling away, looking around with a slight blush on her cheeks, I lock our hands together proudly pulling her away from Ian, 'come on let's go'

**

* * *

**

Emily

This is the best thing ever, licking it from around my face, off my fingers and basically anywhere else it's found its self, Naomi watches me in amazement as I do it, I can't help but giggle at her face.

'Naomi why did you take me to get ice cream if you don't eat it?' I ask as we sit carelessly on the wall outside the shop, I continue to eat my ice cream in pure astonishment at how good the chocolate tastes, she on the other hand was smoking as she watched me eat it.

'Because I heard little kids love ice cream' she replies smiling over at me, I role my eyes as she laughs at her own joke.

'Do you love me?' I ask she looks confused for a second

'Do you even need to ask that? I love you' she smiles, I return it

'So can I ask you something?'

'Go on' she says blowing smoke out her mouth

'Anything?' I ask, she nods her head

'Yes Emily, any single thing...' she smiles.

'When are you 20?' her face falls

'Wow is that the time' she looks at her nonexistent watch and I start laughing

'Come on Naomi, you said anything' I poke her arm and she shakes her head at me

'Fine, but I don't think couple should keep secrets' I confirm, standing up and fake being pissed off I walk away, before I hear a weak voice.

'August' she says, I turn around facing her 'I'm 20 in august'

'As in next month's august?' she starts laughing

'Yes Emily, next month august, and the only august in the year' she confirms

'Wow, do you realise...' I start, taking a seat next to her on the wall again to face her 'pretty soon I'll be dating somebody that isn't a teenager' she scrunches her face up and groans...

'My girlfriend will be an adult' I say, mocking her because I know how much she hates becoming 'old' even though in actual fact 20 isn't old at all.

'Cook must be so proud of me' I finish and she starts laughing

'Emily, shut the fuck up and give me some ice cream'


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there,**

**so basically chapter 24 (this) was going to be the final chapter, but seeing as I want my final chapter for this story to be seriously long (seeing as it's the end) I decided to just post this, let's just say small filler because I wanted to get something out to you guys whilst I start to write the massive one.**

**Also, Sorry to how long I've taken to update, (this and for the sake of politics) shitty times you know? BUT for the sake of politics will be updated VERY SOON I seriously promise!**

**and of course, the final chapter of this will probably be up in the next couple of days :( I'm going to miss it.**

**Theres going to be a sequel, ofcourse, but I was just wonder, I wanted to start a new fic after i've finished my others, kind of like so i'll have the sequal and the new fic running at the same time.**

**Any scenarios you guys would like to see? (obviously Naomily) just let me know!**

**Naomi**

'I love you, I love you, and I love you.' I whispered almost desperately into my sweat soaking girlfriend's neck. Her arms loosely tangled around my shoulders, my hands protectively grabbing at her hips as we swayed together acting like this is the last time we'd do so. There wasn't anybody else; nothing at all was getting in our way. I was high, seriously the highest I'd probably ever been in my life, and the funny part was I hadn't even taken drugs.

She pulls back from her head resting on my shoulder and sends me a death defying smile, even with all the mad crazy lights, loud pumping music and wild people it was just me and her. I smiled contently actually even telling her that it's always me and her, resulting in her smile growing even sharper against the defending lights.

She rakes her nails down the exposed patch in my dress, catching my eyes and smirking, well I hope she knows that I'm about the wipe that smirk off that pristine face of hers, reaching forward, our lips lightly touch before she's pushing my shoulders back and without turning around walking away from me, her eyes teasing me to follow.

'Emily...' I say in slight annoyance, she giggles gently, still walking back through the hundreds of jumping people, daring me, fucking daring me to chase her, luckily for her that is something I'd gladly do forever.

'Naomi,' she says mocking me, so I take the bait, following her through the crowds, as slow as she's walking, never taking her eye contact off me but still being able to perfectly maneuver around people without being pushed or shoved. Suddenly she's sucked in the giant crowds and I'm left frantically excusing my way through people to find her

'Naomi,' she says, a little more impatient this time, the voice comes from behind me and when I turn around she's there again, keeping that teasing smirk upon her face but never letting me get close enough to actually do anything about it. I march towards her, determined to grab her and show her she's mine right here, right now on this fucking club dance floor.

She flickers again, and I stare on amazed at how she's doing it, but then she's back and maybe just maybe I had taken drugs without even knowing, because she's a fucking mirage, a tiny red mirage that I can't seem to capture. That's until a light tap is placed on my shoulder, her brown eyes capturing mine straight away, but before she has time to play any tricks on me again I quickly lean forward pushing my tongue between her lips, leaving her moaning, and pushing her hands down my back.

'Oh my fucking god Naomi, you fucking dyke!'

Suddenly I bolt straight up, the clubs gone, the lights are gone, and most importantly Emily's gone, and what am I left with? My boring old bedroom with the tan dull walls and a really pissed off Katie facing away from me gargling the water disgustingly that Emily usually leaves on the table for me when she knows I'll have a hangover.

'You kissed me!' she screams, still not facing me, still spiting the contents of the water back into the glass, taking a sip again, gargling, spitting. I spring up from the bed, pulling the sheets off me and staring at her back seriously confused 'I tried to wake you up and you shoved your tongue into my fucking mouth!'

What? No! I was at a club, kissing Emily and... Oh Jesus Christ Naomi, you fucking stupid twat!

She still hasn't faced me, continuing to rinse her mouth away from any germs off me 'no!' I defend myself 'It was Emily, and Jesus I was dreaming and obviously I didn't want to fucking kiss you!' I spit back at her harshly, she turns around, scowl supplied on her face that is until her eyes go wide and she turns back around screaming 'what the fuck are you trying to do!' she states, I go to ask her what the fuck she's on about, but that's before I look down at myself and realise.

Right, I'm still naked.

I yelp, throwing myself back under the covers 'why are you in my fucking house!' she makes her way over to me, covering her hand with her eyes, with makes me role my eyes dramatically, throwing a crisp white envelope harshly at me, she peeks through her little fingers, seeing I'm decent she slowly takes her hand away from her eyes, I send her a smug smile picking the envelope up.

'Emily left this morning to help dad decorate our house; she told me to come over to wake you up and give you that' she gestures to the envelope in my hand 'she gave me her key' she jingles them in front of my face, not giving me enough time to snatch them back off her, and yes you did hear it right, Emily has a key.

Apparently the next step in a relationship is giving your _respected partners _a key to your home, well actually none of that Jeremy Kyle bullshit; I just couldn't be assed to get out of bed every morning to let Emily in the flat before she went to college. Luckily for us, college and university had been finished for just over 3 weeks now. Though, I still received the same reward for offering the key because I'm lazy than I would have because we were moving to the next level, oh yes, I'd received that all night.

'And please, don't sleep naked anymore, nobody else appreciates it'

'Your sister does' is my instant come back, she sighs before covering her ears and walking out the room, my triumphant laugh on her mind 'see you later oldie!' she shouts, before slamming the front door leaving the echoing through the flat.

'Oldie?' I shout, but of course she's already gone by time I ask, throwing myself back down into the comfort of my own pillows, I twiddle the envelope in my fingers suspiciously before carefully tearing away at the sides, revealing a plain white postcode and 2 simple lines.

_Your locker_

_12pm_

I re-read and re-read, obviously revealing nothing from this, _oldie_ and then it clicked. _August 5__th_my fucking birthday, Jesus I knew my hangover was bad, but forgetting the day you were born is something else. Checking my alarm it had just turned 11 now, leaving more just under an hour to meet Emily at my locker, which is kind of a strange place to meet. Luckily my university had tons of open days so it was always open during the summer. If this was what I thought it was then I was slightly pissed off at Emily, specifically told her not to do or get me anything for my birthday, basically because of how bad I treated her a day before hers and never actually got her anything. We got into a minor argument over the matter, her telling me what type of girlfriend would she be if she never got me anything for my 20th, and my answer?

A pretty fucking amazing one

**

* * *

**I quietly pushed the giant doors open to the part of the building my locker was situated, It was kind of dark, no doubt in use but still very dark, walking in I'd received those looks off teachers, you know the ones _why are you here? Its fucking summer_ looks. I'd just casually smile and continue on my journey to meet Emily.

12.05, she was 5 minutes late and not that I'd actually admit it, but I was getting kind of scared waiting in this creepy dark building for her, it's majorly different when it's just you by yourself, no rowdy students pushing their way to lectures, no younger students trying to catch attention of the older lads, basically just me alone.

'Hi Naoms' came the timid voice from the side of me, actually being in here alone it still didn't scare me.

There she was, hair scraped back into a scruffy but still so fucking sexy pony tail, tiny dots of paint covering her shirt, and the cutest of all, the little strokes of paint that had been exposed to the pulse point on her neck, I smile warmly at her, but then I remember why we're here.

'Look Em, if you've planned something for my birthday, I really appreciate it but I told you that I don't deserve-'she cuts me off.

'I've got nothing planned'

'Oh,' I reply, looking down at her, still slightly confused.

'Actually I have planned a little tiny something' she lifts her hands, revealing a cup of coffee, I raise my eyebrow at her, 'what-'

Before I have time to finish my sentence, the liquid hits my t-shirt, the surprise coldness of it hitting my stomach and making me jump for an inch of my life, I look down at her face in horror, she smiles.

'Emily what are you doing!' I shout at her, trying to push the reminder of the liquid off the t-shirt and on to the floor with no avail, she just stays frozen in her spot, not lifting a finger to help me at all, I look back down at her ready to shout some serious shit.

'Oh fuck fuck, I'm so fucking sorry' she says, not sounding fucking sorry at all,

'then why did you even-' she raises her eyebrow at me, gesturing with her hands around the place, even pointing to the empty coffee cup on the floor, nodding her head slowly, a tiny smile breaks out on my face when I realise what she's just done, the clever little bitch.

Okay, so a couple of weeks ago during post sex talk Emily had been going on and on about what I wanted for my birthday, I just refused to answer, nodding my head and keeping my lips tight, until it got unbearable.

'_I don't know!' I shouted at her, she pulled the covers tighter around our bodies, crawling more into me._

'_Come on! Something must have made you really happy this year' she said, eyeing me up and down._

_I simply shook my head 'seriously nothing?' she asks, I drag her closer to me._

'_Fine, meeting you made me really happy okay? But I already got that' I smirk at her; she smiles gently rubbing my upper arms with her hands._

After that, she kept quiet, didn't bother me about it anymore. That's probably why I forgot all about it up until this point. She's creating the day we met each other again, of course this is such a Emily thing to do, and to think you couldn't love somebody more than you already do.

She still nodding, I decide to put her out of her misery

'No its fine, never liked the top much anyway, you've probably improved it' she starts laughing, moving in gently to peck my lips 'now, do we have to go through the full dialog or do you get it?'

I laugh now 'I get it' I ensure it 'I love it too'

She tugs my hand, pulling me towards to exit 'come on, you're taking me for coffee, then we're going the pub' exactly the same we did the first couple of times we met each other, I think as my body automatically follows where Emily is pulling me 'oh and then we're off to your mums' I groan, she just tugs me harder.

'Oh and don't worry about your top Naomi, we can both look like shit together'

**You're all truly amazing for reading and reviewing.**

**Just wanted to say a special thanks to Skinsstar7, Your shout out was lovely and of course you have one of the best stories i've ever read.**

**'****Complicated Life' go and read it now, honestly you won't be disapointed!**

**:D**


	25. Chapter 25

**So here it is! the final chapter... I think this has been my favourite story to write up to now, and I'm glad that you have enjoyed it.**

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts and most of all actually reading over the past couple of months, it means a lot seriously.**

**The sequel should start in a couple of weeks (probably 2-3ish) I'm proud I've actually finished this one!**

**Please enjoy x**

_Emily_

I have to admit, this is the least time I've ever planned out someone's birthday in, it's also the first time I've ever really put any real thought into anything, she didn't want presents, she didn't want parties, as much as I spent pestering her about it I had to respect it. I wanted to obviously do something at least, even if it was just making her smile all day, I didn't want to act like this was any normal day because it certainly wasn't, I hadn't told her why it was a big deal, well a part from the fact that it was her birthday. To me it was her first birthday, her first birthday as us being a couple, It just felt special to me somehow, I didn't know if she felt the same, I was too ashamed to continently pop it in to our conversation in case she just started laughing at me.

It came to me the night before her birthday, so technically yesterday, we'd been in hers alone, eating Chinese and basically just hanging, since her engagement Kelly had basically been out a lot, visiting Kevin's family and no doubt constantly shagging in his parents' house. Anyway, we were watching the tele, her hand playing with my hair like it normally does as I was trying to tackle some of the noodles with my folk obviously failing with most of it down my t-shirt and then her laughing. My instant thought was that I was going to throw noodles at her if she continued to laugh _yeah ruin your fucking shirt too!_ And then it hit me, the annoyance washed off my face, replaced with nothing but smugness she stopped laughing after she picked up my emotion change, she looked like she was about to ask why I just looked like I won the lottery, that was until the flat door started banging.

Katie, charging in on her high house as usual as soon as Naomi opened the lock, completely ignoring Naomi and marching straight over to me of course, before looking down at our takeaway and laughing

'Ever since you started dating that old twat you've become boring!'

Frankly Naomi looked taken back, we talked about this, her and Katie's mutual disliking for each other and to be honest I wasn't going to do anything about it because it constantly changed, one day they'd be laughing about something stupid I'd done when I was younger and the next they'd be calling each other for everything and claiming me as their property.

And then there we were, walking to the club after Katie basically gave us a PowerPoint presentation on why we should go out with her tonight, It was summer but it was also freezing, and Naomi kept huffing and puffing next to me, she really didn't want to come, I persuaded her that we'd only stay for a hour at most and that if we didn't go Katie would only keep trying.

Let's just say, approximately 5 hours and 20 minutes later, I was the one huffing and puffing whilst trying to help Naomi walk, I guessed she enjoyed the night a little more than she acted like she would, but it was pretty good, basically me and Naomi dancing like sluts and drinking till our liver couldn't take it anymore, and Katie? Actually couldn't tell you what she did all night, all I know she that she found us at the end telling us to make sure we got home alright, before I had time to ask her to get into a Taxi with us she was being dragged away giggling by some random lad, should of known.

Dragging Naomi out of the taxi, through the flat, and on to her bed was more of a hassle that it usually was, more so this time because she wouldn't let go of my arm to let me leave her to sleep, kept on telling me _'get into that bed and let me fucking electrify you' _which made me burst out in laughter for two reasons, one, when she's drunk she always tries to turn the word shag into something better, and two, she could barely stand up let alone, 'electrify' me.

Before I could reluctantly let her offer down her head was already hitting the pillow, light snores coming from her as her mouth lay open, I couldn't help running my hands through her hair and down her face, leaving her to scrunch her nose up before nodding back off again. Crawling under the covers I let my body relax into hers.

'You're easily the cutest person I know' I whisper in the silent air, before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep with her, being woke by my screeching phone at a complete absurd time because apparently it's my turn in the Fitch family decorate our house event. Naomi was still conked out lying next to me, same position as a couple of hours ago, seriously I even had to check if she was still breathing. Gathering my clothes I left her in the comfort of her own bed, still having a couple of hours to plan the perfect day.

We did it all really, talking in the coffee shop, only this time knowing we were allowed to hold hands and kiss each other over the table, not just me imagining it like last time. We then carried on to the shitty pub we first went to, fishpond tavern as I remember; obviously Cook was in there when we turned up. Seriously a part from college I think it's the only place he fucking goes, when we spotted him by the bar flirting with the blonde barmaid, me and Naomi instinctively turned our heads facing each other and burst out laughing at the irony.

Deciding to have one drink with him before we took ours and went to get a little more privacy at the back of the pub, we talked again for hours, having cook occasionally sending us free drinks over, the fucker was trying to get us majorly drunk and from the comments he kept aiming at Naomi he was going to get a kick in the balls anytime soon.

'come on' I say holding my hand out to Naomi which she instantly takes, dragging her to the exit and waving to Cook before we leave, 'where are you taking me?' she says as we get outside, pushing my body up again the maroon bricks, hot breath against my ear, I didn't answer straight away too taken back and honestly turned on by this moment we were having, this gives her the opportunity to place light kisses along my neck.

'Your mums' I hum out and he groans loudly in my ear, instant smirk rising on my face when she pulls her lips away from me.

'Do we have to?' she says pouting whilst brushing her hands through my hair, twirling it in-between her fingers 'can't we go home and you know, finish our fantastic day' she bites her lip at this part, but I'm actually to hyped that she said _home _as if we both lived there, realising I haven't answered her question the look on her face looks like she thinks I've been thinking about her offer.

'Nope, I promised I'd bring you around' I say, pushing myself from the weight of her body and tugging her hand till she cooperates.

'When did you promise that?' she groans in frustration as I drag her along 'since when do you even talk to my mum?' she says, and I smile to myself.

'Since we started having weekly phone sessions'

* * *

_Naomi_

'I can't believe it, my little girl all grown up' mum had been pinching my cheeks for literally over ten minutes now as she squeezed the life out of me with my red haired girlfriend laughing silently behind her back at the sight. I glared at her _you're going to pay for this _look spewed out across my face making her choke back the next batch of laughter that she was going to release. She finally let me go from her death grip to embrace Emily before we all sat down on the table.

I noticed mum was still obviously grinning at me proudly from across the table 'it just seems like yesterday that I was pushing you out of my-'

'Tea?' I squeaked out, making sure my mum definitely did not finish the sentence she had just casually started 'no thanks love, I've got one' she gestures with her hands to the piping hot cup on the table, I shift my gaze towards an amused Emily, smirk plastered on her face 'I think I've had enough hot drinks for today' she comments and a huge smile breaks out a cross my face, soft loving noises coming from my mother's mouth as she stares between the two of us.

'I remember being 20' she recalls dreamily like she's in a world of her own, I roll my eyes turning back to Emily to expect her to feel the same way, but her eyes are glued to my mum, elbows rested below her chin as if she's ready to hear a story.

'of course I was already a single mother raising a 1 year old terror by then' she says, flicking the ash off the cigarette into the ash tray, I never really talked to Emily about my dad mostly because I don't really care and I don't mean that in an angry he left us kind of way, I simply mean I don't care because there is nothing to care about. He was just random shag to my mum and she mistakenly fell pregnant, I didn't know him and he didn't know me. I don't hate him, without him I actually wouldn't have been here.

'But now look at her' she beams at me going back to the original subject, I role my eyes as she continues to babble on about how proud she is and how grown up I look. 'It won't be long until we have some little ones running around our feet' I'm immediately brought back into the conversation when I hear this, Emily's eyes shooting straight towards mine, nervously playing with the cuffs of her dark blue jumper, 'have you thought about it yet?'

Mum smiles over at me, eyes dancing with amusement at how uncomfortable she's making me and Emily, I decide to play along to rub that off her face 'yeah actually, we were hoping for a little girl' I say serious, flicking the lighter with my fingers

'We are?' Emily blurts out, eyes widen with fear at the prospect of me deciding our future together, I burst out laughing at the look on her face, I only laugh harder when I see mum giving me the disapproving headshake from the corner of my eye

'Hello ladies' My eyes instantly snap to the door, walking through is a scruffy looking Kieran carrying his beaten brief case under one arm and a stack of papers under the others, he's obviously been the pub all day as it's just gone after 10 and he stinks of booze, Emily shifts uncomfortably in her chair as he scoots past her and straight to the fridge, she never really got past the whole teacher shagging her girlfriends mum deal.

The rest of the hour consisted of mum shouting at Kieran about his time keeping, Emily being even more shifty which I was finding extremely cute, me smoking like a chain and Kieran making Emily even more nervous when he was talking about the little twats at his college, probably forgetting that my dear Emily was one of those little twats. Whilst talking I noticed Kieran scanning through his bag, producing a piece of white A4 paper and placing it in front of Emily on the table, she looked confused.

'I was marking some papers for after summer' he explains, pointing at her paper 'and I came across this' she nods her head at him, lightly picking up the paper as if it was dangerous and turning it over, her eyes drag through the contents of the page as I look on intrigued, a massive smile breaks out on her face.

'Seriously?' she says in disbelief, eyes snapping to Kieran's. He nods with genuine delight, obviously while sucking from one of his cans of beer. 'One of the best I've seen in a while' he states proudly as her eyes snap back down to the piece of paper, I raise my eyebrow.

'Let me see this' I say reaching over, carefully taking the piece of paper out of her hands, pushing it in front of my eyes, the first thing my eyes see is the giant red A* sigh sticking out on the top of the paper, and then suddenly I know why she's so happy. 'wow' I say sounding genuinely shocked, it's not because I don't think Emily is capable of something like this, it's just because politics essays are always the hardest to do, doesn't matter if it's university or college. 'Well done' I say again, not taking my eyes away from the paper, Emily begins to laugh.

'Oh thanks Nai, sound really happy for me there' she teases, mums laugh in the background as she continues to wash the dishes after her, I put the paper down in front of me, smirk plastered across my face 'of course I'm happy for you' I lean over the table on my elbows, pecking her gently on the corner off her mouth before looking up at her seductively 'well done babe' I whisper, she bites her lip.

'she's only jealous because the most she ever got on a politics essay was an A' Kieran casually distributes into the conversation, making Emily chuckle as he turns the new paper over in his hand, I gladly raise my middle finger at him, before pulling back to continue to read her brilliant essay, obviously wanting to know how she pocketed those extra marks, Kieran and Emily's conversation drowning in the background.

'If you keep that up you could probably get into any university you like'

'You think?'

'I know so Emily, have you been looking into it?'

'Yeah a little, well nothing to serious yet' she states 'me and Katie were talking about York...' this is the exact second my brain stops reading whatever is on Emily's paper and it registers their conversation.

'What?' I ask quietly dropping the paper down on the desk, only this goes unnoticed by everyone in the room, except my mum... she's always there.

'York, lovely place, actually I could set up an open day meeting if you like' she smiles at him so fucking happily that I think I might want to cry 'really? That would be great' she says, my one word completely vanishing from the room faster than it was actually present. I suppose actions have always spoken louder than words, within a second the wooden chair is scraping along the floor, her paper is flying across the table and I'm storming upstairs to my old bedroom, I hear her shout my name as I left the kitchen door but ignoring it I run up the stairs, pacing around my bedroom

York,

As in somewhere up north,

As in not fucking Bristol,

Fucking hell when did I become so fucking pathetic and needy, still, fucking York that's miles away, I'd never see her and god not being around her anymore is worse than being alone and it's only just started really, me and her, _us_.

'Naoms?' I hear the door creek open, her taking tiny and careful steps inside 'what's wrong?' _as if you don't know_

'What's wrong with Bristol?' I blurt out, turning around seeing her carefully take more steps into the room.

'Nothing... what?' she says, raising her eyebrow at me in question

'York?' I ask in disbelief, and weirdly her lips turn up at the corners, I look at her incredulously

'Babe I said I'd thought about it, I didn't say I was actually going and anyway it's like a year away-'

'I'm not bothered if you go, just the fact that you discussed it with every fucker under the sun except me!' I spit, it's a lie, a terrible lie because I'm deeply bothered if she goes, terribly terribly bothered by it if I'm honest. Her face breaks, smirk gone and hurt splashed across it.

'I didn't discuss it with every _fucker' _she replies, heavy sarcasm in her tone 'I discussed it with Katie, my sister if you've forgotten'

I scoff, 'Oh right yeah, she's important unlike me who's just around to discuss the less important stuff with' why are you doing this you twat? You're causing a fucking argument for nothing and all because you know that she's right and you can't admit it.

'that's not true' she sighs tired, rolling her eyes 'Look can we just not do this, we've had a good day and now, wait what are you doing?' I'm too busy stripping off my clothes and getting under the covers by time she finishes her sentence.

'It's late, I'm tired' I stare, rolling over facing away from her

'Okay...' she says, footsteps getting closer, covers lifting up slightly 'Let me just go say goodnight to Gina and I'll be up' I turn around slowly, dragging the covers back down to my body 'No Emily' she looks taken back, stepping away from the bed slightly 'maybe you should just go home' with that I turn back around, hugging the covers around my body not seeing her reaction, she hasn't moved.

'You always mess everything up' she says quietly, voice slowly building in volume 'my birthday and now yours' I hear footsteps now as her words cut right through me because they are so true

'You're such a fucking tit' she concludes and my eyes slam open, just as the door slams closed. It's funny how I can almost hear and see my mum giving me more disapproving looks from downstairs.

I wake up some hours later, well all I know is that it's light outside and my phone is violently vibrating next to my pillow and doing my fucking head in, I pick it up carelessly looking at the caller I.D, Kelly. Also it's half 7 in the fucking morning, amazing.

'Hello' I groan out, rolling over to get comfortable

'Dickhead' she simple says

'What?' I ask surprised, she continues

'Dickhead, cunt, utter jealous twat' I sigh, remembering last night

'Okay, I know alright? No need to rub it in' I groan, she just starts to laugh

'Not my words Naoms, those where just a couple of words from Emily when she turned up here face full of thunder last night, what the fuck did you do?' she doesn't accuse me, she's not even angry, sounds actually more concerned.

I moan again 'I'm a jealous cunting dickhead' she snorts down the phone, which really isn't helping my head ache at all 'Yeah well I figured'

I take a deep breath, rubbing my eyes slightly with one hand 'I... I didn't make her cry did I?' god how many times I've already done that in this relationship, I'm suddenly filled with guilt, maybe I should be a better girlfriend.

'Cry?' she replies 'I wish she fucking cried, angry Emily is fucking scary' she says, laughing gently down the phone and I can't help but smile a little 'where is she?'

She sighs, whispering slightly 'she's a sleep on my knee, she dozed off on reason 23 of why you're a twat' I gulp slightly, Jesus Christ I really am in the shitter, I'm thinking quick on my feet here 'okay well, keep her there, I'm coming home now' she makes a disapproving tut, 'No, I'm coming to get you from your mum's, we're going wedding dress shopping'

'I can't, I have to make it up to her'

'Yeah, you can do that later, right now I need you'

I sigh, 'fine, but why are you going so soon?'

'Fucking hell Naomi, I'm not actually going to buy it, it's just seriously exciting trying them on' I roll my eyes.

* * *

_Emily_

'No' I say sharply, not looking up and keeping my eyes plastered to the television, she stands in front of me, successfully blocking my vision, but obviously I've got a neck that can turn around her 'Katie, fucking get out the way'

'Come shopping then' hands on hips

'I don't want to, so move' I say, gesturing my hands for her to move away, she rolls her eyes, moving but not actually leaving me alone. 'So this is what you're going to do all day? Sit here like a lazy bitch'

'Insulting me is not making me want to go more you know' I smugly smile at her, flipping the channels, she sits down in a strop, facing me but I tend to ignore her.

'Please' she says sadly, I sigh 'Cant you go with Effy or Panda?'

She scoffs 'Come on, there hardly the most fashionable' and for once I'll have to agree with her maybe.

'Then go with that other slut you hang round with' blonde, beauty students.

'I would, but Naomi's not answering her phone' she says sarcastically, grinning at me like mad, but not before I pick up a cushion launching it at the other end of the room at her.

'Emily, don't throw things!' enters my mum, duster in one hand, polish in the other, frantically wiping down at every surface she can find, I raise a eyebrow, putting down the TV remote, and watching her suspiciously 'what are you doing today girls?' Mum asks, still tidying around the place, Katie raises a pleading eyebrow at me and I'm about to answer before

'Because if you're free then maybe you could both help me tidy up'

'Actually, I was going to take Katie shopping' Katie face lit up, as did her whole body as she sat up proudly on the couch giving me a look, probably because she knew she was going to get through to me and now I have to take her fucking shopping.

'Oh that's nice' Mum says, smiling nicely at both of us as she scurries out the living room and on to tidy the kitchen '30 minutes' I warn Katie, she scoffs

'Yeah right, like I can do perfect in 30 fucking minutes'

'20 minutes then' I threaten and she just smiles.

'Mum, I think Emily can help with-'

'Fine, one fucking hour okay?'

I don't know where we were, I didn't even know where Katie had fucking dragged me too but my feet were killing and I needed to sit down, every time I'd see a bench she'd shout at me to keep walking, surprisingly she was walking past all the shops with the nice clothes in, I was getting suspicious when we stopped outside bridal wear.

'Why are we here?' I asked, looking around the outside of the place confused, only she wasn't focused, she kept looking over my shoulder and then down at her watch every minute. 'Katie are you deaf?'

'Girls, what a surprise' I freeze, knowing that voice, without turning around I also know who will be with her, it's not like we're still arguing, more like she basically told me to fuck off last night then didn't even phone to apologise or even say good night to me. 'Nope just fucking stupid' I spit at Katie, before turning around and plastering a smile on my face.

'Hey Kel' I say, enveloping her in a hug, looking behind her to see Naomi standing there with her eyes on the floor as if she's just found another fucking planet in the pavement, that's right Naomi, don't look at your girlfriend, she's fucking lucky I feel like I could love her unconditionally.

'Naomi' I say, her eyes snap up, my head leaves Kelly's shoulder and she walks towards Katie, linking her arms and smiling at us proudly 'Katie, what do you say we go try on some dresses?' completely scripted but also slightly funny, Katie smiles, but not before winking at me 'yes lets' they walk towards the entrance of 'just married' and I'm left with a gazing Naomi.

'Hello beautiful' she says, raises her hands, two warm palms cupping my cheeks, I hesitantly bat them away, giving her my best sad look before continuing 'don't do that Naomi' she pouts, going to reach for my hands, I stuff them in my pockets 'No, I'm angry at you' I tell her and she smirks slightly before nodding with guilt 'seriously Naomi, what the fuck was last night all about?' she doesn't answer straight away, actually she doesn't answer at all, just keeps staring at me sadly as she plays around with her gold watch on her wrists, guess I'm starting this shit again then.

'I hate that you change your mood more than your fucking knickers' I blurt out, truth and honestly clearly in it, but I seriously couldn't help the pun that makes her giggle a bit before she turns serious, facing me

'I hate that you never tell me things' she admits, looking at me shyly.

'I hate that you feel like I'm keeping things I should tell you' she takes a deep breath now, bouncing on her tip toes slightly before going for it in a rush

'I hate that you're probably going to go to York, meet some cool girl who is actually a lesbian, find out how great it is up there, she introduces you to all her openly gay friends, you'll realise that you totally love her, that it's easier to have a relationship where you are, then never come back to me'

I stare at her as if she's fucking crazy; this is what yesterday was about? Seriously, I burst out laughing and she looks up at me in disbelief 'you got all that from the word York?' she nods her head as her face starts to blush, now it's time for me to take her hand.

'Naomi, I'm not going to York' her face light up, I sigh 'I don't know where the fuck I'm going yet, because it's fucking summer and I just want to enjoy it with my girlfriend' she smiles at this, gripping my hand harder 'not that psychotic lesbian York robot you made up' she starts to laugh and I can't help but chuckle a long at how stupid she's been.

'I love you, only you and no one else ever, haven't the last couple of months proved that' she nods, leaning closer to me, 'no one else ever' she whispers and her breath tickles my lips, she then lightly pushes them against mine, grabbling her fingers through my hair, hot tongue slowly entering into my mouth, finding mine and massaging it

'Fuck me, can you too hurry up and get in here?' comes the amused voice from the stores door; we groan as we both break a part, not taking our eyes off one another as I speak 'why do we need to be here anyway?'

She snorts before raising her eyebrow 'because you're both my fucking maids of honour, now get your asses in here so you can try on the matching dresses I've chosen' it's mutual when me and Naomi turn back to each other joy but slight fear of what maid of honour is going to fucking take.

'Don't look so worried, you don't have to sleep with the best man'

Bring on the wedding is all I have to say.


	26. Epilogue

**Oh hello there! back in the summer when I finished this story I promised that I would write a sequel to this story...**

**but I just havnt got the time to write a completely new story from the start anymore :( but I didn't want to leave you with nothing, so I wrote this small Epilogue!**

**It's written differently to the Maybe it was always you chapters but I'm hoping you find it satisfying enough to completely end with.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing my stories all year round people, a large part of 2010 was this site and I'd just like to thank you!**

'You love me' The blonde smirked, trying to rap her arms around her redheaded girlfriend, the tiny girl refuses and bats the blondes slender arms away, no she couldn't do this again, she was mad at Naomi. It didn't matter that Naomi had cutely apologised and even promised to take her out every night this week, she definitely wasn't forgiven yet.

'No I don't' she protested weakly because of course she fucking loved her, even this slightly embarrassing situation didn't put a dent on how much love she had for Naomi, it just made her want to hit her really hard.

'Yes you do' the blonde mimicked in a sing song voice, Emily could tell from the smile on her face she was trying to hold back a laugh which made her face even more red. She finally storms out of their bedroom groaning when Naomi bursts into laughter; she walks through their tiny hall way covered with unpacked boxes and locks herself in the half decorated bathroom, tiny tap coming from the door seconds later.

'Oh come on babe, it was a joke' she heard her girlfriend sigh from outside the bathroom door, she was well aware it was a joke, she knew Naomi wouldn't intentionally hurt her like she had done a couple of hours ago, she just felt small, like everybody was laughing about the situation apart from her. She swallowed back the thoughts, aiming all her anger at her stupid girlfriend.

'It's not fucking funny though, I was fucking 12!' she shouts back, from looking around she doesn't really want to stay in here for the rest of the night, but she also wants to prove to her girlfriend that she can stay in a mood just as long as any other girl out there.

'Exactly Em, we all did stuff like that when we were kids, I just thought it was cute' she was almost about to give in when she heard Naomi sniffle another laugh from coming out of her lips, her hand left the handle and she sank back on the counter top next to the sink.

A tiny smirk plastered a long her own face then after remembering a conversation she had with Gina a couple of weeks ago whilst her and Naomi were visiting, obviously not while Naomi was in the room at the time.

'Sorry we all haven't got adorable stories that involve packing a picnic to run away with Dr Who' That's when she knew she was back in the game, the sound of Naomi's apologetic voice going silent and the smile on Emily's face growing bigger.

'What? I never... who told you that? It was my mum wasn't it? that fucking bitch!' she hears Naomi curse, listens to her girlfriend go into a giant rant about never letting her mum drink alcohol again, that followed by another 5 minute rant about how the couple aren't going to visit her anymore so she can –in Naomi's words- go fucking shrivel in a corner.

'It wasn't a picnic, I don't fucking picnic and I didn't even watch Dr who so I don't know what the fuck she's-'

'Not so funny is it!' the redhead shouts, following it with a small chuckle.

It all started around 7 hours ago when they both reluctantly went over to the fitches for their Sunday roast. They didn't want to go; of course they didn't want to be there when they could be spending a day curled up in bed in their new flat. The redhead had been in university for just over a year when she decided enough was enough and she couldn't bare living in the Fitch house hold anymore. Not because of anything that had offended her, but because of the amount of space she wouldn't get and her dad still treating her like she was a 16 year old.

When the ideas of getting her own place popped into her head she quickly dismissed it, this was until her and Naomi were sat in Naomi's flat watching films and Kelly and Kevin wherein Kelly's room doing something that clearly wasn't for their ears.

'God I wish I didn't have to listen to that everyday' Naomi commented, she understood that now Kelly was married her husband was obviously going to move in with them, even if she thought they would get their own place and leave her in fucking peace.

'Why don't you move out?' the redhead suggested, snuggling her face tighter in to Naomi's neck when the boring parts of the film came on, she heard the blonde scoff, she looks up to see Naomi's eyes still watching the action on the screen.

'Yeah and I'll pay for it with my nonexistent money from my nonexistent job' Naomi had been going from job to job since she left university a year ago, nothing really suited what she wanted to be in life, so from now she was unemployed until something more suited to her came up, even if she did really hate not having a job.

'Your mum could lend you it' the redhead knew how generous Naomi's mum could be, especially from the amount of money and time she spends with all the different charities she had under her belt.

'She probably would, but I don't think she has that type of money' she shrugged, she knew how persistent her girlfriend was, how persistent she was that this was her home and no matter how many times she had to hear Kelly orgasm she wasn't moving out. But Emily wanted to move out, she was sick of Katie shouting at her when her alarm would blast early for her lectures. Just because Katie didn't end up going to university didn't mean that Emily had to act all unbothered about her education.

'My dad would probably go halves' she finds herself suggesting out of nowhere when all she can think about is her family getting in her way when she's trying to find her coursework. She hears Naomi scoff again, her girlfriend blue eyes looking straight into hers.

'And why would your dad offer to pay for my place?' she laughs, continues to do so until she gets what Emily's trying to say and her skin goes cold. Not that she's never thought about this but she never thought about it really actually happening, but then again she never thought about herself being in a proper adult relationship.

'Oh' she simply says.

She turns around, sitting on Naomi's lap to try and get her startled girlfriend to concentrate on her 'I know what you're thinking, I'm 19 and not possibly ready for that step yet but Naomi I am' she says, taking a deep breath whilst she goes listing the reasons to why this is a good idea.

'It doesn't have to be expensive, just a cheap affordable little place where I can finally get space and just be with my girlfriend' tightens her hand in Naomi's when she realises the blondes still looking up at her wide eyed 'and how great would it be having sex whenever we want, and for me to come without trying to lower my voice' her voice so husky against the blondes neck that she thinks she might of actually came herself with Emily sitting on her lap like that.

'Besides Naoms, you're 22 now, time to settle down, no?' the blonde laughs then, leaning forward to gently kiss the redhead on her lips before pulling back unsure.

'I'm stupidly untidy'

'I think your scruffiness is cute'

'I hate Glee' the blonde says this with a smirk on her face, she knows how much Emily adores the program, especially since the money for the DVD box sets came out of her fucking pocket, See's Emily scrunch her lips to the side adorably.

'Don't like it that much anyway'

'Jenna isn't aloud any visits that haven't be planned and scheduled for up to a month at least'

'A month come on Naomi that's a little harsh isn't it' her breath hitches 'you mean...'

'Yes Emily, if my mum and your dad are willing to borrow us money for a little while then I suppose we can do it' her neck is strangled by Emily and cheek placed with millions of tiny kisses, her promising that it'll be the best time ever, turns out Gina and Rob where more than willing to give their daughters a start.

Back to why Emily was doing anything to ignore her girlfriend by locking herself in their bathroom. When they arrived at the fitches everything was how it would normally be, Katie on the phone to her weekly boyfriend, James nowhere to be seen but probably in his room watching porn, and her parents smiling at the couple as they welcomed them into their home, even if Naomi knew she could still see a hint of hatred behind Jenna's eyes. Kelly had been there too, her becoming like a daughter to Jenna since the wedding.

Everything had been fine until half way through dinner Kelly kept catching her eye and would laugh quietly, noticing Naomi would nudge the girl in the arm to keep her quiet, and she knew something was going on from the start. And then obviously her mum being her mum the table soon turned onto wedding talk, more specifically Kelly's wedding.

'I just can't wait to plan one of my own daughters weddings' she couldn't help roll her eyes when Jenna looked over to her and Katie almost proudly. 'A lovely giant white wedding with all the trimmings'

'I don't know Jenna' Kelly announced whilst tucking into her vegetable 'I think Emily would suite a more lime green dress' she bursts out laughing, making Naomi laugh along with her as the rest of the table stares at both of them confused, but she knows what's going on, narrows her eyes at her girlfriend.

'Cheers Naomi, what happened to not fucking showing anybody?' she shouts, startling most of the table along with her. Whilst they were both unpacking in the flat a couple of weeks ago Emily couldn't help but notice the notorious teenage wedding book Jenna must of put in one of the boxes, Naomi of course wouldn't let it go and ending up reading the entire book of how younger Emily had planned her wedding, laughing most about the detail of the wedding dress, the redheads favourite colour at the time being lime green.

'Babe, I couldn't throw it away' the blonde replied guiltily over the table, she shakes her head slowly at her, Naomi knowing she had done something wrong leaving her expression to drop at the look on her girlfriends face _You're definitely not getting laid tonight, tomorrow and possibly the entire week. I'm probably going to leave you high and dry for a year. _

'You should never throw that away, its pure comedy gold' blue and brown eyes both snapped to Kelly's with a fierce snarl plastered on both of their faces. She ignored Naomi for the entire night, ignored Naomi to politely help her mum with the dishes, ignored Naomi when they ate dessert facing each other, ignored Naomi in the taxi home, and ignored Naomi until she wrapped her arms around her in the flat, resulting in her being in this bathroom.

'I'm sorry Emily' came the sincere apology from the hall way 'I promised I wouldn't bring the book out and I did, I fucked up'

'Yeah you fucked up' she replies automatically, hears Naomi sigh again.

'Please come out' she hears her say 'because you can have your lime green dress and we'll even book that little church you described so beautifully in the book, but not if you don't come out'

She unlocks the door then to come face to face with her surprised and slightly tired looking girlfriend, the white painted door frame is the only thing separating them yet they just continue to stare at each other.

'You've thought about marriage?' Emily asks quietly.

Naomi shrugs 'The idea doesn't completely repulse me anymore' and just like that Emily is in her arms, both hugging the life out of each other as if they hadn't been together in years, she kisses her clothed shoulder 'I'm really sorry' she repeats.

'It's alright, I love you' Emily whispers as they stay in the intimate embrace, pulling apart with Naomi showing the cocky smile on her face.

'How about we go and make up the last couple of hours in the bedroom, _our bedroom, _where you're allowed to come as loud as you want' she wiggles her eyebrows

'I have a lecture really early in the morning' Emily whispers into her neck sadly, the blonde pulls back eyeing her girlfriend with suspicious.

'See! I knew this whole moving in together would ruin our sex life, picking university over your girlfriend, terrible Miss Fitch' she jokes, linking her hand with Emily's as they stay in a close embrace.

'Well Naoms, we can't all sit at home eating ourselves stupid on the couch all day'

'I do not!' she protested because she did other things, she cleaned the bathroom, removing Emily's red hair from the sink plug hole, she arranged the calendar on the fridge, she even went shopping, buying the redheads favourite apple juice.

'Don't worry though Naomi, I think your little beer belly's cute' she snaps her eyes down to her stomach, she hasn't put weight on, made sure that she regularly kept fit using her gym membership, moves her eyes back up in time to watch Emily slip into their bedroom with her come to bed eyes.

Yeah, she was definitely getting laid tonight after all.


End file.
